


Im Changkyun's Love Journey

by Mu_fangirl



Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Businessmen Monsta X, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Seventeen members as Changkyun's friends, producer changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_fangirl/pseuds/Mu_fangirl
Summary: When six businessmen who were already in relatioship with each other decided to add one more person which happened to be one and only Im Changkyun.It started from the unexpected encounter at the cafe that led to something special.But he had past that he preferred to be kept as a secret, including from them. But what if it led to a doubt in their relationship. And they had their own problem to which could put Changkyun in danger.Their relationship was surely not an easy one.See how they dealt with all of that and how they stopped it from destroying what they had.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Im Changkyun | I.M/Everyone, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 53
Kudos: 208





	1. The Beginning

The smell of fresh coffee hit his nose as he stepped inside the cafe. The same cafe he had been coming to for two years.

He went there very often, morning and afternoon. In the morning only to buy breakfast then ate it on his work place. But in the afternoon, he'd come around 1 p.m and stayed until early evening around 6 p.m., sometimes less sometimes after. Sometimes he spent more time in the cafe than in his work place.

He knew the people who worked on the cafe well.. They considered each others as good friends, brothers if not so.

"Changkyunnie hyung, how's your day?" asked Mingyu who were standing by on the cashier.

"The usual one, you're on cashier duty? Aren't you suppose to be in the kitchen?" asked Changkyun

"Shua hyung has an emergency family problem so I'll be covering for him until he comes back in few hours" said Mingyu.

"What happened?" said Changkyun

"I don't know, he said that he would tell us later" said Mingyu, "I hope everything is fine" said Changkyun

"Me too, anyway what do you want for your lunch?" asked Mingyu

"Just a simple pasta and your chocolate milkshake" said the twenty two year old man.

"Alright, I'll have someone to bring it to your table" said Mingyu, receiving the cash from Changkyun.

"Thank you Mingyu ah" said Changkyun

"Just doing my job, hyung" said Mingyu, returning the smile.

He walked to his usual spot and took a sit. He always sat next to the window near the corner area of the cafe.

Crowd was not really his thing but he didn't like it either if it was too quiet.

He took out his laptop from his bag along with his headphone, his notebook, and his pen then he set it on the table. Soon he was already immersed in his work, not really noticing anymore his surroundings.

Twenty minutes later someone approached his table.

"Changkyun ah, here is your orders"

Changkyun took off his headphone as he looked up to see the person's face.

"Oh thank you Soonyoung ah" said Changkyun

"Are you sure this is enough for your lunch, no rice, no extra food? I think you need to eat more, my friend" said Hoshi

"I'll eat more later, this is enough for now" said Changkyun

"Just care about yourself more okay?" asked Hoshi, "Of course" said Changkyun, he was not sure he could keep his words about this.

"Working on new song?" asked Hoshi

Changkyun felt glad that Hoshi didn't press more, "Yes, my client wants to hear it on Friday. There is still a lot things to do" said Changkyun

"I'm sure you can do it, anyways I gotta go" said Hoshi, "Alright, thank you for the food Soonyoung ah" said Changkyun

You see, Changkyun worked as a producer for living. He started it as a hobby that went serious. He had produced numerous hit songs.

But only the people who had worked with him knew his real face. Well he wasn't really hiding it actually but it was because he declined any interview's requests and he didn't use his real name on the credit's part. He just didn't quite like the spotlight.

He liked to call himself I.M, it was his trademark. He had his own reasons for those choices too, reasons he preferred to keep to himself.

Changkyun loved his job despite the whole deadline thing and the sleepless nights. Writing music made him happy, it took his mind off from anything else, even sometimes his body couldn't keep up the tiredness. He found his own piece in writing musics.

  
Hours had passed and it was past 6 p.m already. Changkyun wouldn't have noticed if not because of his alarm.

He stretched his stiff body for a minute before he started to pack his things back into his bag. He looked outside the window, the sun was no longer to be seen.

"I'll finish it tonight at home" mumbled Changkyun as he made his way to the cashier to say goodbye.

_"I want my money back"_

Changkyun stopped in his tracks as he saw a middle aged woman making a fuss in the cashier. She was being angry at Jeonghan and Minghao.

"I'm sorry ma'am but we can't give you that, it's the cafe policy" Minghao tried to be reasonable.

"It's wrriten here on the order's machine, you ordered a mango juice and a slice of red velvet flavored cake" said Joshua.

Both Joshua and Minghao were looking a little bit scared of the lady. So were the rest of the workers as they could do nothing but watched.

"Nonsense! I ordered orange juice not mango juice. It must be your mistake" said the woman

"I'm sorry ma'am, we can't refund your money. I need to call our boss first" said Joshua, he was praying for Seungcheol, the owner of the cafe and currently unreachable, to suddenly appear.

"I want my money back! Do you know how long you've been wasting my time?! I've got importants things to do." said the woman, she wasn't looking like she would calm down anytime soon.

"And you!" she said, pointing to Minghao, "You better fix your korean speaking ability before you had the courage to talk to me. I can't believe this cafe would hire you.... What a very incompetence cafe this is!" said the woman, she didn't seemed to care about the attention she had been getting from the other customers.

Minghao could only looked down in shame even though everyone knew he did nothing wrong. Changkyun was barely holding himself to intervene because it was not his right to.

But after hearing what the lady said about Minghao, it set him off.

"I'm sorry ma'am but no need to be so rude with your words" said Changkyun as he stood next to the woman.

"Why do you care?! Just mind your own bussiness" said the woman

"I care because they are my _friends_ and I think you should apologize to my friends. Don't look them on them, they are still humans. I believe you are being very unethically" said Changkyun

"And I think he speaks korean just fine, as fine as he speaks his chinese" said Changkyun before the lady had the chance to say a thing.

"Who do you think you are to say something like that to me?! How dare you to disrespect me?!" asked the woman, now she was focusing her anger to Changkyun

"I have zero intention to disrespect you, I'm just one of the customers who feel disturbed with the way you act and I'm, like what I said, their friend" said Changkyun, he managed to keep his tone stable the whole time.

"So?! It's my business with these two incompetence cashiers. I won't leave until they returned my money" said the woman

"How about if I give you your money and you can keep the food as well?" asked Changkyun, taking out his wallet.

"How much hyung?" asked Changkyun to Joshua

"You don't have to do this Changkyun ah" said Joshua

"It's alright hyung, I want to" said Changkyun.

Changkyun gave the money to the lady, he even gave her the change as well. The lady took the money and the food before she walked out from the cafe, stomping her feet and not looking embarrassed at all.

After the lady exited the cafe, some of the customers gave their compliments to Changkyun and he just returned them with his smile.

"Minghao ah, are you alright?" asked Changkyun

He saw Minghao wiped some tears on his eyes and cheeks.

"I'm fine hyung, thanks to you" said Minghao, "You're my friend and I can't let people do that to my friends" said Changkyun

"Minghao ah, why don't you take five and let Soonyoung take over until then" said Joshua.

"Thank you hyung" said Minghao as Mingyu brought him to the locker room.

"We owe you Changkyun ah" said Joshua

"No you don't hyung, I'm just glad I can help. How is your family problem hyung, everything's good?" said Changkyun, "It's good now, thanks for asking Changkyun ah" said Joshua

"Are you going home?" asked Soonyoung "Yeah, I was going to but I can help here if you want me to" said Changkyun

"No need Changkyun ah, just go home and rest. We can handle this" said Joshua

"Are you sure?" asked Changkyun "Of course....... Be careful on your way home alright?" asked Joshua

"Of course hyung, bye all" said Changkyun, waving to the workers as he made his way out from the cafe.

Changkyun thought that it ended earlier, he just didn't know that the event would lead into something else that could change his life.

He didn't notice the man who was watching him since the very first word he had said to the lady. That man who was sitting close to the cashier counter heard everything, from the beginning until Changkyun left the cafe. He heard everything Changkyun said and he found himself drawn to him.

The man's eyes even followed Changkyun until he was unseen from the cafe. As soon as he couldn't see Changkyun again, he took out his phone and made a phone call.

________________________________________________

That night Changkyun got a call from Seungcheol, the owner of the cafe.

Seungcheol was very sorry that he couldn't get to the cafe sooner and he was sorry too to Changkyun because he had to deal with the lady.

Changkyun said that it was nothing and he was just helping friends. In fact, Changkyun was sorry that he acted on his own but Seungcheol said that he was glad Changkyun did, or else the lady would just harassed his workers longer.

Seungcheol was grateful for Changkyun and he told him he would change his money tomorrow. But Changkyun, being the kind person he was, denied Seungcheol. He even said that he would be angry if the man kept insisting on paying him back.

Changkyun was just happy he found himself useful to the people he cared.

.

.

.

To be continued


	2. First Encounter

The very next morning he was in the cafe to get some breakfast. He liked the atmosphere in the morning, the cafe was still calm.

"Good Morning Changkyun ah" greeted Joshua

"Good Morning hyung, Minghao hasn't come yet?" asked Changkyun, seeing that Joshua was alone in the counter.

"He just arrived, he's in locker room" said Joshua, "Alright, I hope he's alright" sais Changkyun

"He is, don't worry....... So what do you want to order?" asked Joshua

"Hmmm....... Just a cup of coffee hyung" said Changkyun

"Alright, one cup of coffee coming soon" said Joshua, "Thank you hyung" said Changkyun

"You look thinner, have you been eating well?" asked Joshua

"I don't get to lately, I need to finish a lots of song and I just kinda forget the time" said Changkyun, chuckling.

"Look after yourself better, please..... You could get sick, you know" said Joshua

"I'll try my best hyung" said Changkyun

"Changkyunnie's order" said Jeonghan as he walked out from the kitchen's door.

"Thank you Jeonghan hyung" said Changkyun as he accepted the cup.

"Bye guys, I gotta go" waved Changkyun as he walked outside.

"He looked little pale, don't you think?" asked Jeonghan

"I know and he said he hasn't been eating well, I guess sleep is the same" said Joshua

"He could end up sick" said Jeonghan, "I said the same thing but you know how he is, once he's working on his music, he wouldn't even notice if lightning strikes behind him" said Joshua

"Yeah right, I'm worried about him" said Jeonghan, "Me too" said Joshua

_________________________________________________

It was past 1 p.m and Changkyun was on his way to Seungcheol's cafe. He was too focused on his work that he almost passed lunch.

And as usual, he brought his laptop with him so he could work the music on the cafe. He felt that the inspiration came to him better there than in his own studio.

As he walked down the street, he felt like someone was following him but everytime he looked back, he found nothing.

The feeling didn't go even after he reached the cafe but he knew he was safe there so a little bit relief washed over him.

He was about to open the door when Wonwoo beat him to it from inside the cafe.

"Thank you Wonwoo ah. Where were you yesterday?" said Changkyun

"I was sick Changkyun ah but I'm good now" said Wonwoo, "Really? Why didn't you tell me? I could bring over some soup" said Changkyun

"That is exactly why I didn't tell you, I don't want you to trouble yourself by taking care of me, beside I have Jun hyung to babysit it" said Wonwoo

"So that's why I didn't see him yesterday either" said Changkyun.

"Excuse me" A cute dimpled man interrupted their conversation.

They both just realized that they had been standing on the entrance of the cafe, definitely blocking the way, the whole time they were talking.

"I'm so sorry" said both of them, quickly bowing to the man as they stepped away from the door.

"It's alright" said the man, showing his dimples and smile that Changkyun thought was really cute. He mentally slapped himself for thinking like that to a stranger.

Changkyun had given a little bow again before he pulled Wonwoo to the counter so that they weren't blocking anyone's way anymore.

"Shua hyung, I'm hungry" whined Changkyun to Joshua who just laughed at his cute behavior.

"Alright then, what do you want to eat? Please don't order a light meal, you need to eat lots of food" asked Joshua as he prepared to write down the order.

"I want Jajangmyeon, orange juice, and an ice cream later" said Changkyun, "Ya Changkyun ah, Jajangmyeon is still a light meal" said Wonwoo

"Really? It is heavy for me....." said Changkyun and the other two could only let out a sigh.

"It's alright, I'll tell Jun to put more noodle for you" said Joshua "But.." Changkyun tried to protest.

"Listen to hyung this time okay Changkyun ah?" asked Joshua "Fine" said Changkyun, pouting as he gave Joshua the money.

"Oh and can you bring it to my table in thirty minutes or more?" asked Changkyun

"Why wait? You just said that you're hungry" said Wonwoo

"Yes I do, but I want to finish something before I eat" said Changkyun, "Alright Changkyun ah, that can be arranged" said Joshua

"Thank you hyung" said Changkyun, smiling as he walked to his table.

When he took a sit on his usual spot, he noticed that the previous man was coming to his way. The man sat not far from him on the big table that could fit for 5 to 6 people.

After that, he didn't pay much attention anymore as he started to work on his music.

  
"Hyung" called someone as he put Changkyun's food on the table.

Changkyun was too focused that the person had to put his hand on Changkyun's shoulder.

"Oh? Dokyeom ah.... Thank you for the food" said Changkyun as he put his headphone around his neck.

"Are you working on the new songs, hyung? Jihoon hyung told me you need to finish six song's demo on Friday which is in two days" said Dokyeom as he recalled his brother's words.

"Yeah, my client only gives me three weeks. I have finished most of them but I still need to do the finishing touch for two more" said Changkyun

"I know you will be able to do it, you're Im Changkyun afterall" said Dokyeom "Thank you, I appreciate it Dokyeom ah" said Changkyun, he smiled at the younger's word. He loved it when his friends encouraged him.

"Enjoy the food hyung" said Dokyeom before he walked away "Definitely" said Changkyun.

He noticed that the cafe was more crowded than when he came, a family just walked in, couple everywhere, the man from before. He expected the man from before to have left but he was wrong.

The man was not alone anymore, there were two other people sitting with him on the same table. They were talking happily.

Changkyun didn't mean to observe the man, it was just that they were on his view when he looked straight so he couldn't help it.

He looked down and focused on eating but he felt eyes on him. The feeling of being watched was there. Yet when he looked up, he found no one was doing so.

It kinda felt creepy but it could be just him having lacks of sleep's effects. Either way, he chose to ignore the feeling.

  
Changkyun felt so full after he finished his meal, including the ice cream. He reminded himself to thank his friends who made this delicious food and he also managed to make progress on his song.

He took a look at his watch and it showed half past four. He felt like going home early so he decided to just go home and continue later at night.

So Changkyun started to pack his things, checking if he left something. He didn't notice that the man and his accompanies started to get ready too as Changkyun did.

"Changkyun ah, you're going home already?" asked Soonyoung from distance

Changkyun saw Soonyoung was walking towards him with a tray in his hand.

"Yes I am, I'll just continue at my home tonight" said Changkyun

"Don't tire youself too much, alright?" asked Soonyoung "You guys don't have to worry about me" said Changkyun

They were busy talking that they didn't realized a seven year old looking kid was running from behind Changkyun with a glass of chocolate milkshake in his hands.

"Watch out!" Changkyun heard someone from behind him half-shouted.

He turned around to see what was happening but it was too late.

The kid crashed into him and spilled most of the drink to his white shirt and his blue jeans.

Both Changkyun and Soonyoung were shocked for a moment but hearing the kid's cries brought the reality back to them.

Soonyoung quickly took the glass from the floor and went to take a mop.

While Changkyun lowered his body to the kid's height. "Why are you crying sweetie?" asked Changkyun, his voice was soft, no hints of anger in it.

"I'm... I'm sorry...." sobbed the boy "No it's alright, it's just clothes, I can always wash it" said Changkyun, he wiped the boy tears softly.

"Are you hurt somewhere? What's your name little boy?" asked Changkyun and the boy shook his head, "Lee Jinwoo"

"That's a relief Jinwoo ah, I am Changkyun hyung" said Changkyun, "Do you want to find your mom?" asked Changkyun

"Mom...mommy is in girl's toilet with little sister, ca..can't go..there" sobbed the boy. Changkyun smiled at the boy's words.

"Hmmm then do you want to order another chocolate milkshake? We can buy something for your mother and your sister too, hyung's treat" asked Changkyun

"But...... but I make hyung's clothes dirty" said Jinwoo. "No you don't, you colored my clothes Jinwoo ah, hyung should say thank you to you" said Changkyun

Changkyun smiled as he saw the boy's face lighten up.

"Really hyung?" asked Jinwoo "Of course, now do you want a chocolate milkshake?" asked Changkyun and the boy nodded excitedly.

Changkyun took the boy to the counter, he didn't feel angry at all at the boy. Mistakes happened, didn't they?

"Jinwoo ah, how old are you and your sister?" asked Changkyun. "Jinwoo is 7 and younger sister is 6" Jinwoo showed the number with his hands.

"You're so cute Jinwoo ah" said Changkyun, pinching the boy's cheek lightly.

"Minghao ah, one chocolate milkshake, one strawberry flavored milk, two slice of the chocolate cake, please" said Changkyun

"Alright hyung, let me get your orders in a minute" said Minghao

"Jinwoo ah!" Changkyun looked at the source and saw a woman walking hurriedly towards them.

" **Mom**!" exclaimed Jinwoo as he ran to the woman

"Good evening ma'am" said Changkyun and the woman replied his bow.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I spilled the drink on hyung's shirt" said Jinwoo

"Oh God, are you alright? I'm sorry for my child's behavior, I will pay for the cleaning fee as my apology" said the woman

"It's alright ma'am. You know, he's a very good boy, he already apologized to me. Everyone makes mistake all the time, you don't have to pay anything" said Changkyun

"Mom, mom, Changkyunnie hyung is buying us food" said Jinwoo, "I'm sorry, I can't accept it, you're too kind" said the woman.

"Please ma'am, I'll be very happy if you accept my treat, besides Jinwoo hasn't had the chance to taste the chocolate milkshake" said Changkyun

"If you say so, thank you so much young man" said the woman

"You can call me Changkyun" said Changkyun, "Thank you Changkyun-ssi, I appreciate this a lot" said the woman.

"Hyung, your order" called Minghao.

"Thank you Minghao ah" said Changkyun as he gave the money to Minghao.

"Bye Bye Jinwoo ah, enjoy the milkshake!" said Changkyun, waving to the little boy

"Bye bye Changkyunnie hyung" said Jinwoo as he walked with his mom away.

"You're too kind Changkyun ah" said Wonwoo after the woman had left.

"It's nothing, I just like the little boy" said Changkyun

"Don't you bring extra clothes? Your clothes must be wet and sticky" asked Joshua, joining their conversation.

"No I don't but I'm going back to my house now so it's alright" said Changkyun

"Don't you bring a jacket? It's cold outside" asked Wonwoo

"Hehehehe I forget about it. I think I left it on my studio" said Changkyun

"Just wear mine" said Wonwoo, "No thanks, I'm good, besides you need it too" denied Changkyun.

"At least wear my hoodie" said Wonwoo "How about you?" asked Changkyun

"I still have my jacket, don't worry" said Wonwoo

"Alright then I guess" said Changkyun, "Wait here a sec" said Wonwoo as he went to the locker room.

_________________________________________________

The cute dimpled man couldn't take his mind off Changkyun, the man he just saw the day before.

"You're right Jooheon ah, he's surely special" said the man who was driving their car after spending the whole afternoon watching Changkyun in the cafe.

"I told you so Minhyuk hyung" said Jooheon.

"I can't wait to tell the others" said the other person who was sitting in the back.

"Me too Kihyun hyung" said Jooheon

"I think we found our last piece" said Minhyuk

Jooheon remembered when he had sprinted into their house, calling their names just so he could tell them about Changkyun the other day when he was defending the cashier from some rude lady.

Minhyuk agreed to come along with Jooheon to see if the boy was as special as he said, that was why Jooheon was a little bit surprised to see Kihyun coming along.

For the information, they have their own ways to know where and what time Changkyun would be at.

The three of them were really excited and couldn't wait to see what would happen in the future.

.

.

.

To be continued


	3. An Incident

"You have to see him, he is very cute, I immediately fell for his smile" said Minhyuk

"You already told me that for the twenty times today" said the person who was sitting in front of Minhyuk

"From your stories about him, he seems like a wonderful person" said the other person who was sitting next to Kihyun, casually swinging his arms around Kihyun.

"Maybe we should visit the cafe together, all of us this time" said the person who was sitting next to Jooheon

"I love that idea" said Jooheon, clapping his hands excitedly.

_________________________________________________

Changkyun looked very tired that day, his eye bags are thicker and darker. He hadn't sleep in three straight days because of the song he needed to work on.

No breakfast, again, as he didn't have the appetite and the time. He only had a cup of black coffee so he could open his eyes and work on his   
songs.

His works was ninety percent done. He actually didn't want to go to the cafe today but he figured he would work well there so in the end he decided to go. 

Well he still didn't have the appetite that afternoon but he also wanted to see his friends. He didn't want to miss the chance to meet and hang with them too because the next day, he surely couldn't come to the cafe.

Again on the streets, he felt like being followed but this time he didn't even turn around to check, he was really tired.

On his way, he almost bumped onto something twice, one to a tree, one to public trash can.

  
"Changkyun ah, you look paler than this morning and you look very tired, have you been sleeping?" asked Wonwoo.

Changkyun just finished ordering and he was now sitting on his usual spot, preparing his laptop and his headphone.

"I was awake the whole night" said Changkyun, yawning.

"You know, you can always order takeout so you can eat it at your home or your studio" said Wonwoo

"I know but I want to meet you guys and I am fine, don't worry about me" said Changkyun as he showed Wonwoo his smile.

"You know, I can give you a ride to your home with my motorcycle" said Wonwoo

"No thank you, I don't want to burden you" said Changkyun, "You don't, I'm the one who ask to, remember?" asked Wonwoo

"Still, I'll just take the bus" said Changkyun "Alright, but my offer will always be available" said Wonwoo

"Thank you, I appreciate it" said Changkyun.

After Wonwoo had left, Changkyun started to work on his song again.

He planned to finish it now and do the final check tonight. He really hoped his client would be satisfied with his songs.

As he was looking outside the cafe from the window, he saw six people entering the cafe.

He knew some of their faces. One of them was the cute dimpled guy. He also noticed that two people he saw yesterday with him was there too.

The man and his friends, Changkyun assumed so, took a sit on the same table as they did the day before.

Somehow he found himself attracted to them. He admitted that the man was cute and handsome, he also thought that the others were good looking too.

His mind were soon back occupied on his song but he swore that he almost caught them looking at him. And again, he thought it must've been him hallucinating.

"Changkyun hyung!!" 

"Oh my god Seungkwan ah, lower your voices" said Changkyun

"Hehehe sorry hyung, I have your order here" said Seungkwan as he put down the plate.

"How is the preparation for your graduation Seungkwan ah?" asked Changkyun

"It's going well, do you want to come to my graduation next month?" asked Seungkwan

"Of course I want to, just text me the exact date and I'll be there" said Changkyun, he smiled proud at Seungkwan. "You got it hyung" said Seungkwan

Changkyun enjoyed this, for a moment he forgot about his tiredness.

  
_________________________________________________

"He is so kind..." adored Minhyuk. He was the one who glanced at Changkyun as many as possible.

"You're drooling Minhyuk ah"

"Like you are not Wonho hyung" fired Minhyuk back

"Lets talk to him" said Jooheon

"I think we shouldn't do that yet" 

"But why Shownu hyung?" asked, "Well firstly he looks busy, secondly don't you think it will be wierd if six strangers just go and talk to him? We need plans" asked Shownu

"Fine, not today" said Jooheon.

"He looks very tired", "I notice that to Hyungwon ah" said Kihyun

"I really hope he's the right person for us" said Wonho

"It will be real nice if that's true, I can't wait until we know him" said Jooheon

"That is if he even accept us" said Shownu "I'll do everything to make he does" said Minhyuk

"And by everything, I mean no forcing and in a legal ways" said Minhyuk quickly after he got 'the look' from the rest.

"Good, we can't force him or anyone to do this" said Shownu, the rest nodded at that.

"Look he closes his laptop, he'll be going home soon then" said Kihyun.

"Oh God, It's finally done" said Changkyun, happy with the results. He stretched his arms before he shut down his laptop.

"Finish?" asked Wonwoo as he cleaned the table beside Changkyun.

"Yes, finally. Just need to make sure everything is really set. I'll do it tonight" said Changkyun, he was happy.

"Congrats and I'm sure your client is going to love your songs" said Wonwoo "You think so?" asked Changkyun, he remembered showing Wonwoo one of the song he was working on.

"Yeah I do" said Wonwoo "Thank you" said Changkyun.

When he stood up, he felt a little bit dizzy and stumbled a little bit but he soon regained back his balance.

"Changkyun ah! You're alright?!" asked Wonwoo, he looked so worry to Changkyun

"I'm fine Wonwoo ah, just a little bit dizzy" said Changkyun,

"No! I mean the blood, you're having nosebleed" said Wonwoo as he quickly grabbed some pieces of tissue.

"Blood?" asked Changkyun, he just realized that blood was flowing out from his nose when he touched his nostril.

"Here, let me" said Wonwoo. Changkyun took his hands off his face as Wonwoo put the tissues under his nose.

"Sit down Changkyun ah" said Wonwoo and Changkyun complied.

"I'm fine Wonwoo ah" said Changkyun "Don't talk yet" said Wonwoo

Minutes later, Changkyun's nosebleed finally stopped. He was glad that not much people were around but the ones who were, definitely showed a concerned faces, including the six men he saw earlier.

"I'm fine Wonwoo ah, just a little nosebleed" said Changkyun, "This happens because you're too tired Changkyun ah, you overworked yourself" said Wonwoo.

"I know but the works are done and I promise to take a good rest tonight" said Changkyun

"Fine but I'm taking you home" said Wonwoo, "But your shift is not over yet" said Changkyun

"I'm sure Seungcheol hyung would agree with me" said Wonwoo

"I just need to tell Joshua hyung first okay? Wait here" said Wonwoo and Changkyun just nodded slowly.

"I'll take care of this hyung" said Dokyeom as he wiped the blood drop on the table 

"I'm sorry Dokyeom ah" said Changkyun "Just make sure you have a good rest hyung" said Dokyeom

"I will, don't worry" said Changkyun

Wonwoo came with two helmets in his hands, Joshua followed behind him.

"Lets go, I'll drive you home" said Wonwoo

"Rest well Changkyun ah" said Joshua

"I will hyung, bye all" said Changkyun.

As he walked to the door, he accidentally looked in their direction. The six of them looked worried but not just worried but like really worried.

But Changkyun didn't look any longer because he thought that would be wierd. Why would they be worried about a stranger like him, right?

Wonwoo's sport bike was parked right in front of the cafe. Changkyun could still see the six men from the outside window.

He must've been seeing things because he thought he saw one of the man showed some annoyance in his face, but more like jealousy when Wonwoo was helping himto put the helmet on and again when Wonwoo pulled his hands to front. so he was hugging Wonwoo's waist.

"Are we good to go?" asked Wonwoo "Yeah Wonwoo ah but please ride slowly" said Changkyun

"I will" said Wonwoo as he started the engine.

________________________________________________

  
"Thank you Wonwoo ah" said Changkyun

"Anytime, you need to eat well or Jun hyung will come by and force you to eat, and you have to know that he never take no for answer" said Wonwoo

"Is that a warning?" asked Changkyun, he let out a laugh.

"Well considered it as a friendly warning" said Wonwoo, a smile on his face.

"But seriously, you need to be more aware of your limits, what if something worse that nosebleed happens?" asked Wonwoo

"I know, I will try" said Changkyun, "Well you can ask your parents to send some food like kimchi, anything you can eat" said Wonwoo

"My parents are dead..." said Changkyun

"I'm sorry Changkyun ah, I don't know..." said Wonwoo, he immediately felt bad because Changkyun was looking more sad.

"It's alright, you didn't know" said Changkyun

"Anyways thanks for the ride, I'll treat you sometimes" said Changkyun, "I'll wait till that day" said Wonwoo, he was glad that the mood got better quickly.

"Bye" waved Changkyun as Wonwoo drove away.

"You can do this Changkyun ah! You're strong!" whispered Changkyun as he encouraged himself.

.

.

.

To be continued


	4. Maybe Not Today

"He's alright, isn't he?" asked Kihyun

"Yeah, one of my man said that he made it fine to his apartment" said Shownu

"I was worried sick when I saw him having nosebleed" said Jooheon

"You're not the only one Jooheon ah" said Wonho

"How about if we approach him one by one? We'll start with being good friends with him" suggested Minhyuk.

"Sounds like a plan to me" said Hyungwon

"Maybe tomorrow, only one of us should come to the cafe and somehow make a conversation with him" suggested Shownu

"I'll do it" said Jooheon, "Alright, you first Jooheon ah" said Shownu

"But don't you think we should run a background check on him?" asked Hyungwon

"Yeah I agree, we have to know if he has something to hide that will hurt us later" said Wonho

"Don't you think it's a little too early for that?" asked Kihyun

"I mean we didn't even know if he wants to befriend with us in the first place" said Kihyun

"I agree with Kihyun hyung" said Jooheon

"What about wait until at least one of us becomes his friend?" suggested Minhyuk

"Let's do as Minhyuk says" said Shownu

________________________________________________

  
Jooheon came to the cafe around 1 p.m but he saw no Changkyun.

He waited and waited but still no sign of Changkyun. He already finished his second cup of ice cream.

"Where is he?" asked Jooheon on the phonecall as he tapped his feet anxiously.

"He hasn't left his studio and I don't think he will boss"

"Really? Why?" asked Jooheon

"I heard that he has a meeting with his client today"

Jooheon mentally slapped himself. He did heard from Changkyun and the workers conversation that he needed to show his works to his client on Friday, and it was Friday.

"Should I stay and wait here until he's finished boss?"

"No need, you can leave. Good job" said Jooheon as he hung up the phone.

"Maybe not today after all" said Jooheon as he left the cafe with a gloom face.

Changkyun didn't come to the cafe today, work related.

He left a message on the group chat as before he started his car.

  
"It has been a pleasure to work with you I.M-ssi" said his client

"The pleasure is mine" said Changkyun

"I will look foward to our collaboration in the future, my artists are thrilled to learn that you are their producer" said his client.

"Me too, I'm really glad you like my songs and I'm thrilled too to be able to produce music for them" said Changkyun

"Of course, your works are muses. Call me anytime if you want to sign an exclusive contract with our company" said his client.

"Thank you, I appreciate the offer but for now, I am happy with everything I have, but I do look forward for the next project" said Changkyun

"Alright then, but the offer will always be valid" said his client 

"Thank you so much" said Changkyun as he extended his right hand to shake his client hand.

"Thank you too" said his client, returning the hand shake.

Changkyun was really happy, he couldn't really describe the feeling. His hardwork was paid off.

He took a look at the clock and it showed 4 p.m, meaning he passed lunch. His body didn't feel great, he knew he had reached his limit but he was too happy to care.

"I should call him" mumbled Changkyun as he dialed some numbers on his phone.

"Lee Jihoon speaking" 

"Woozi ah" called Changkyun

"Hmm? Are you alright? You sound sick" asked Woozi

"I feel a little bit dizzy, but that's not what I wanted to tell tou............ All of my songs are accepted by my client, he said that it's good" said Changkyun

"Oh My God, that's great! I told you before they would love it" exclaimed Woozi

"I was so nervous that they wouldn't like it before but I'm glad now" said Changkyun

"I'm happy for you, you know that, right?" asked Woozi

"Of course and I'm wondering if you want to come to my place tonight, I want to celebrate with you, we could have dinner or late night snack" said Changkyun

Woozi was Changkyun first best friend. He was the one who guided Changkyun in the beginning of his career as Woozi was a songwriter himself. The first person who helped Changkyun, not jut work but also his life.

"I'd love to, what time?" asked Woozi

"8 or 9 p.m?" asked Changkyun "9 sounds great" said Woozi

"Wonderful, anyways I gotta go. See you tonight" said Changkyun "Alright see you too" said Woozi as the call ended.

Changkyun decided to go back to his apartment as he had no more things to do in his studio. 

But suddenly a wave of dizziness hit him hard. If he was able to ignore it before, he couldn't now. He searched for his pain reliever in his bag but he couldn't find any.

He groaned painfully, his headache was getting worse but he had no idea how to stop it.

Actually he had been having headache and it was getting worse these days. He usually took some pain killer but he knew he couldn't keep taking it everytime he had a headache.

Yet he really wanted to take one at the moment and he couldn't find any.

He searched his studio but he found nothing, only a headache getting worse.

Changkyun laid down on the couch for a moment, hoping that the headache would just go away until he made it home.

Without him realizing, he passed out on the couch.

_________________________________________________

When he woke up, his headache was worse than before that he actually wanted to call someone. Changkyun rarely asked for help, he didn't like to burden people with his problem.

He felt like dying even if it wasn't true but the pain was severe.

His phone was on his hand, he must have been holding it the whole time he was unconscious.

"Oh crap!" cursed Changkyun as he noticed that his phone was out of battery and he so happened to forget his charger back at his apartment today.

He thought that the meeting would be short and that was why he didn't come back to take it.

The clock on his wall showed past 8 p.m. He really had to hurry unless he wanted to miss the last bus that night and also the dinner with Woozi.

"C'mon Changkyun ah, pull yourself together" said Changkyun

He forced himself to stand and walk to the door, a lots of stumble in the process.

If only he could take a look at a mirror, he would have realized how pale he was.

He managed to catch the bus right before it left. No one was inside the bus beside him and the bus driver.

"Are you alright there son?" asked the bus driver

"Just a little headache sir, I just want to get home as soon as possible" said Changkyun

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" asked the bus driver

"I'm fine, just need a little rest" said Changkyun "But you look like you're gonna faint soon, you look so pale" said the bus driver

"I'm good sir but thank you for the offer" said Changkyun, he used a lots of strength just to talk.

"Where will you get off? Which bus stop?" asked the bus driver

"On the next two bus stop sir" said Changkyun "Alright then, just sleep. I'll wake you up when we're close" said the bus driver

"Thank you sir" Changkyun had no strength left to protest so he just did as he was told.

  
Changkyun barely managed to walk to his apartment. Thankfully the apartment was not far from the bus stop, only a ten minute walk.

He stopped a lot to catch his breath and hoping the headache would lessen. But instead of that, it was worse with every step he took, coupled with nausea hitting him. He felt like crying, he was never good at dealing with pain.

His apartment was on the second floor, meaning he still had to climb up the stairs, and his apartment was just down the hallway. He was crawling on the stairs, he didn't have the strength left to use his feet only.

When he reached his floor, the world was spinning around him. Everything become shadowy. His appointment with Woozi was long forgotten.

He kept thinking 'one more, one more' all the way from the bus stop. He knew his door was just right in front of him, only a few steps left but his body had reached far beyond his limit.

"I... I can't... I.. can't" He felt like floating in the water, he couldn't notice anything else around him.

Another step foward was all it needed for Changkyun's body and mind completely giving up. His body hit the ground hard as he was swallowed by the darkness.

Changkyun passed out right before his own apartment's door.

Woozi tried to call Changkyun to inform him that he would be late by half an hour but Changkyun didn't pick up any of his calls.

He just thought that maybe Changkyun was busy preparing food or tidying up his apartment. So he just left him a text.

But he felt bad though for delaying the visit so he bought him his favorite food which is ice cream and jellies. He also brought his clothes, just in case they decided to have a sleepover.

It was forty minutes past nine. He took a taxi from his studio to Changkyun's apartment because no more bus was operating at that hour.

Somehow he got this unsettled feeling deep in his gut, he didn't know why, it was just sudden. Like something bad would happen.

And he still could not reach Changkyun by calls or texts. This made him start to worry because they planned to meet, right? Shouldn't Changkyun stayed on his phone, to update one another?

"Thank you sir" said Woozi as he got off from the taxi. He shivered as wind blew past trough him.

Woozi still tried to call Changkyun, he wanted to say that he had arrived. Still no answer but at least he would find out soon the reason Changkyun didn't pick up. He had prepared some speech in his mind to scold him.

He was still calling him when he arrived on Changkyun's floor.

As he walked down the hallway, he saw something that was really shocking.

He saw someone laying down on the floor not far from the end of the hallway. He quickly ended the call as he rushed to the person.

"Oh No! Changkyun ah!!" called Woozi as he realized who was laying on the ground. He turned Changkyun's body who was faced down.

"YA Changkyun ah! Wake up!!" he tried to tap Changkyun's cheek and shake his shoulder but he got no response. 

He immediately reached for his phone and he dialed someone.

"What's wrong Jihoon hyung? Are you at Changkyun hyung's apartment yet?" 

"Dokyeom ah where are you?" asked Woozi

"I'm just about to go home from the cafe, why do you sound panic?" asked Dokyeom

"Help me!! Come to Changkyun's apartment! Quick!" ordered Woozi

"Why hyung? What happens?" asked Dokyeom as he rushed to his bike.

"I don't know...... I just found him laying here" said Woozi, "Laying there? What do you mean?" asked Dokyeom

"Just come soon!" said Woozi, "I'm on my way" said Dokyeom, ending the call. He was sick worried because Woozi sounded very panicked.

As soon as the call ended, Woozi made another call, this one was to call a cab.

Changkyun's body felt cold, must be from laying outside for a time being. He should've known that the man would be pushing himself really hard. He didn't realize that it was this bad.

He wanted to bring Changkyun inside his apartment but he couldn't lift him alone. The only thing he could do now was to keep Changkyun warm as long as possible.

"Hang on there Changkyun ah, I'll take you to the hospital soon" said Woozi, he felt really bad for letting this happened.

.

.

.

To be continued


	5. Let's Hope Today Is Our Lucky Day

**Let's hope today is our lucky day**

Jooheon sent those to their group chat before he sipped down his coffee, waiting for Changkyun to come to the cafe.

_"How is Changkyun?"_

Jooheon's ears perked up at the mention of Changkyun's name. He tried to listen to the conversation as much as possible but not making it obvious at the same time.

"He is still on the hospital, the doctor said that his body was too exhausted" said Dokyeom

_'Hospital?'_ Jooheon felt worried when he heard that.

"I was very panicked to see Woozi hyung holding Changkyun hyung on the floor last night" said Dokyeom

"What happened exactly?" asked Jun

"Woozi hyung said that he found Changkyun hyung unconscious on the floor in the hallway of his apartment building. He tried to wake him up but Changkyun hyung wouldn't" said Dokyeom

"Oh God, Woozi must've been really shocked" said Jun

"He was, hyung but thankfully we managed to bring him to the hospital safely" said Dokyeom

"That's so great to hear. Did the doctor say anything else?" asked Jun

"Only that his body lacks nutrition and he had reached his breaking point so he had to be hospitalized for one day, he'll be home by the evening" said Dokyeom

"Let's visit him when he gets home, alright? I'll cook him something delicious" said Jun

"Agree, I'll talk to the others too" said Dokyeom

Jooheon immediately left the cafe, he quickly left a message on their group chat. 

**URGENT! CALL ME BACK!**

He thought that if Changkyun was brought to hospital, then it must've been the closest one from his apartment since he had passed out there.

Minutes after he left them a message, they started to rain his phone with calls. He declined all of them. His purpose was to make the rest online.

**Changkyun is hospitalized because he fainted last night. I'm on my way to the hospital.**   
**Meet me there if you can**

Jooheon attached the location of the hospital to the group chat. Then he turned off his phone so he could focus on driving and arrive there faster.

_________________________________________________

Changkyun definitely felt better when he woke up, still weak but better. But he then noticed something wrong, the bed was not his, there was something disturbing in his left hand, and the smell was not his room, this is the smell of hospital.

He heard the sound of the door being opened and closed.

"Changkyun ah, you're awake? That's a relief" 

He recognized the voice, it belonged to Woozi.

"Woozi ah" His voice sounded weak and he hated it.

"Do you know how worried I was when I found you?", he continued, "I've told you many times, you can focus on music but give some focus to your health too" 

"I'm sorry Woozi ah" said Changkyun, "I don't want your apology, I want you to take care of yourself better" said Woozi

"I will try my best but it's hard Woozi ah" said Changkyun, "Why is that?" asked Woozi

"I keep forgetting the time and you know that I don't have time to do groceries" said Changkyun

"Then make the time for it, set an alarm or something. I'll call you time to time" said Woozi

"Don't.... I have troubled you enough" said Changkyun, "Nonsense, this is what friends do" said Woozi

"Thank you Woozi ah but I'm serious, you don't have to do that. I'll figure out something on my own" said Changkyun

"Alright then, but if something like this happens again, you will have to follow everything I say, deal?" asked Woozi

"Deal" said Changkyun. "Great, now that you are awake, I need to go to somewhere first, Is that okay if I leave you for a moment?" asked Woozi

"Of course, don't let me hold you back here." said Changkyun, "I've done all the administration and I'll be back when the doctor cleared you, alright?" asked Woozi

"You don't have to go back here, I can get home by myself" said Changkyun, "Nope, not a chance..... If I don't pick up, call Dokyeom or any other workers on the cafe, okay?" asked Woozi but the tone was commanding.

"Fine, I'll call you" said Changkyun, "Good, I'll go now, just rest" said Woozi

"Will do, Byee" said Changkyun, "Bye Kyun ah" said Woozi.

Jooheon waited in his car for a while at the hospital parking area. Then someone was knocking his car's window.

It was Hyungwon and Wonho. They opened the door and climbed in. Hyungwon sat on the front seat and Wonho on the middle one. 

"He is here?" asked Hyungwon

"Yes, one of my people has asked the receptionist. He's in room 202" said Jooheon

"Are the others coming too?" asked Wonho

"Yes, Shownu hyung, Kihyun hyung, and Minhyuk hyung are on their way from the meeting" said Jooheon

"He must've collapsed because of his work" said Hyungwon

"I never knew that a songwriter or producer was a exhausting job, I thought it was one of the easiest and happiest job" said Wonho

"Really? I thought so too but seeing him just proved me wrong" said Jooheon, "And of course there's a big amount of pressure" said Hyungwon

"That's right, you once was a DJ right?" asked Jooheon, "A long time ago" said Hyungwon.

"Well I did enjoy music too in high school" said Wonho, "Who didn't" said Jooheon

"There they are" said Hyungwon, noticing that the rest of the six were walking towards Jooheon's car.

Shownu opened the door and the rest of them got in.

"Let's go" said Jooheon, "Wait, we're gonna just walk in there?" asked Minhyuk

"Well we can just pretend to look around or that we are visiting the room next to him" suggested Kihyun

"Or we could pretend that we entered the wrong room, you know, he isn't the only patient in room 202, right?" suggested Wonho

"Let's do like Wonho says, we're here just to see with our own eyes that he's alright anyway. We'll just take a quick look then that's it for today" said Shownu and the rest agreed with him.

They got down from the car and walked inside the hospital. It wasn't hard to find the room but what the hard thing was to open the door.

They spent about five minutes standing like statues in front of the door before Shownu took the first move.

He opened the door and quickly got inside as the rest followed him. But the shocking thing was that the room was empty. No sign of Changkyun.

"I thought this was the right room" said Minhyuk

"Where is he then?" asked Wonho, "Maybe the next room?" asked Kihyun

"Let's check the next room" said Shownu

_"Excuse me"_

They all knew exactly whose voice that was.

"Excuse me sirs" Changkyun repeated his words since the people who were blocking the way did not turn around. 

"Y..yes?" Hyungwon was the first one who turned and the closet to Changkyun.

"I'm sorry but do you mind moving a little bit so I can enter the room?" asked Changkyun

They all took a good look at Changkyun this time. He was standing with the iv pole on his left. And now, Changkyun face was something that they wanted to see everyday. A face that they wanted to see everytime they woke up in the morning.

"Oh right, we're sorry" said Hyungwon as all of them backed away further to the room.

"Thank you sirs" said Changkyun, he walked inside and sat on his hospital bed.

"Hmm can I help you with something?" asked Changkyun, noticing that the people in front of him weren't leaving.

"We're here to visit someone" said Wonho, he was trying his best not to stutter.

"In this room?" asked Changkyun "Yes" Jooheon subconsciously answered.

"But I'm the only one who is using this room, the other three beds are empty tough" said Changkyun, isn't it wierd?

"Who are you sirs? Why do you want to visit me?" asked Changkyun

"We uh... We...." Shownu was the one who at least let out his voice as the others were standing still powerless, stunned.  
  
"Wait, I know who you all are.... You visited the SvT's cafe for the past few days, right?" asked Changkyun

"Uh you noticed.." said Jooheon, surprised that Changkyun remembered him, "I.. Uh.. Of course.. We met at the door that time, right?" Now it was Changkyun who suddenly became nervous. Well, he didn't mean to purposely remember them.

"Why do you want to visit me? Do we know each other?" asked Changkyun

"Uhmm, we don't..." "Then what do you need?" asked Changkyun, he started to feel uncomfortable at this point.

"Don't worry, we're not some kind of wierd people and we won't do any harm to you" said Wonho

"Yet you visit me, here, in a hospital, when we don't even know each other. I don't even know your names" said Changkyun

"Fine, we'll be honest to you" said Kihyun

"Okay.." said Changkyun

"We are worried of you, we unintentionally heard the workers on the cafe, talking about you being admitted to the hospital.... so we want to see how you're doing" explained Kihyun

"Still doesn't explain 'why'" said Changkyun

"We just want to be your friend..." said Shownu

"Me? Why?" asked Changkyun

"You know, in our lives, we have crossed path with the worst people. You name it and we have crossed path with them....." Minhyuk started to talk, he figured telling him a bit of the truth would not hurt.

"I guess it made us stop believing that good people do exist" continued Minhyuk

"Until I saw you few days ago" said Jooheon, "Few days ago?" asked Changkyun, wondering what could have happened.

"Yes, when you were defending your friends from the rude lady, then the next day and the next two days" said Jooheon

"You were there?" asked Changkyun, surprised. Jooheon nodded, "I sat close to the cashier".

"But isn't it wierd to make friend just because you saw me for very few days?" asked Changkyun, he didn't really get their reason.

"Like what Minhyuk told you, we have met so many bad people and we just want to meet a good person and then we saw you" said Wonho

Changkyun looked like he was thinking about what Wonho just said.

"So do you want to be our new friend?" asked Shownu

.

.

.

To Be Continued


	6. Introduction

"So do you want to be our new friend?" asked Shownu

"Well..... I see no reason for me to say no but let's start with getting to know each other before using the title, ' _friend'_ " said Changkyun

"Alright then, let's get to know each other" said Jooheon, excited.

"Alright first, just find a place to sit, I don't feel good if I'm the only one who sits" said Changkyun

"How should we do it?" asked Hyungwon after all of them were seated.

"A introduction, of course" said Minhyuk, clapping his hands excitingly.

"I don't want to be the first.." said Changkyun, "I'll do it" said Shownu

"Uhmm... What should I say?.... My name is Son Hyunwoo but my friends call me Shownu, I'm 26 years old. Old, right?" laughed Shownu

"You're not that old, you know" said Changkyun, "Thank you, these people here sometimes treat me like a grandpa" said Shownu, pointing to the rest five.

"But you act like one, sometimes" said Jooheon, that brought laughter to the room.

"Alright, I'm next.... My name is Lee Hoseok but my close friends call me Wonho and I'm 25 years old" said Wonho

"I'm Lee Minhyuk, just call me Minhyuk but babe would work too" Minhyuk winked to Changkyun which made the man blushed.

"Don't mind him........ My name is Yoo Kihyun, you can call me Kihyun. Minhyuk and I are the same age, 25" said Kihyun

"Chae Hyungwon, just Hyungwon will be fine and I'm a fast born, I was born in early '94 so I'm considered to be 25 years old" said Hyungwon

"I'm the last one, The name is Lee Jooheon, 24. I like your dimples, it's cute like mine too" said Jooheon, showing his dimples by smiling to him.

"Thank you, I guess.......... so that makes me the youngest here" said Changkyun, a little shy.

"My name is Im Changkyun, I'm 22 years old" said Changkyun

"So you have to call us hyung" said Minhyuk, "O...okay" said Changkyun

"What do you do for living?" asked Hyungwon, even though they already knew his job but Changkyun didn't know that they knew.

"Uhmmm........ I'm a music producer" answered Changkyun, "Produser? That's cool" commented Minhyuk

"How about you?" asked Changkyun

"Well we are in the bussiness field" said Shownu, he did not want to just tell him that they owned a company, it was a story for later.

"Are you guys like a office worker?" asked Changkyun, "Yeah you could say that" said Kihyun, he technically was not lying.

"Wow that must be so boring, I mean, sitting in a desk and staring at the computer for hours.... not really my preferred job." said Changkyun

They let out a laugh at Changkyun's comment. "It is boring sometimes but the other time, it could be fun" said Shownu. "Isn't producer's routinity the same?" asked Minhyuk

"Nope, not really. I can write music while laying down or with my feet on the table, I can eat whenever I want, and I don't need to tell anyone if I want to leave my studio" said Changkyun

They let out another laugh at that, he was kind of right.

In no time, they were already drown in the conversation. Changkyun admitted that he enjoyed talking to them. He actually opened to the idea of being friend with them.

'What a wierd way to get six new friends' he thought but he was thinking that this wierd was a good wierd.

They didn't even noticed that they had been sitting and talking for hours. Well Hyungwon did but he did not want to let go of this moment.

"So when can you go home?" asked Kihyun

"This evening which is in...." said Changkyun, checking his watch.

"Oh God, it's 4 p.m already?" exclaimed Changkyun

"The time surely flies fast.." sajd Wonho

"Who will take you home from the hospital? Your parents?" asked Shownu, he was hoping that they could give him a ride, just to spend more time with him.

"Ummhh no... My parents.. are gone" said Changkyun, he looked a little sad when he said that.

"I.. I'm sorry, I don't mean to make you sad" said Shownu. Guilt washed over him, they felt sad for the man.

"It's fine, you didn't know, hyung" said Changkyun

Changkyun tried to stay cheerful but the others noticed the change in his face.

"My friend will pick me up" said Changkyun, "That's good, I was about to offer you a ride" said Shownu, he hoped to change the topic.

"No it's not necessary but thank you for the offer" said Changkyun politely.

"If you say so then," said Jooheon

"Well he should be here soon, do you want to stay and meet him? He's a good person too" asked Changkyun

"No, I think we'll pass for tonight but we'd like to in the future" said Wonho

"I'm sad that we can't talk to you longer" said Minhyuk

"You have my number, hyung, we can text each other" said Changkyun

"And you're not gonna ignore it? My texts or my calls?" asked Minhyuk

"As long as I'm not working on my songs then I'll reply them" said Changkyun

"That's a deal, young man" said Wonho, "Sure thing, old man" teased Changkyun back.

They left after they bid their goodbyes. Changkyun was feeling better. He knew that they just met and it could lead to something bad but he couldn't help but wanting to meet them again.

Just as he was still deep in his thought, Woozi and surprisingly Seungcheol walked in.

"Changkyun ah, how do you feel?" asked Seungcheol.

"Oh Woozi ah, Seungcheol hyung, why did you walk in together?" asked Changkyun, he gave them his teasing smile.

"You don't know?" asked Woozi, "Know what?" asked Changkyun

"We're together Changkyun ah, it has been a month" said Seungcheol

"Wait, What?!" Changkyun was surprised, of course, "Didn't Dokyeom tell you?" asked Woozi

"No, he told me nothing... I guess I have to give a lesson to that brother of your" said Changkyun, pouting.

"Anyways, sorry Changkyun ah, I didn't mean to keep it as a secret from you" said Woozi, "I mean that's your right even if I'm your best friend but thank you for telling me" said Changkyun

"Your welcome, your my best friend, you should know" said Woozi, "And he's here to give us a ride home" added Woozi

"Aren't you busy Seungcheol hyung?" asked Changkyun, "Well I can surely drive you home" said Seungcheol

"Thank you hyung, has the doctor cleared me yet?" asked Changkyun

"We talked to him just outside and he said you're good to go" said Woozi, "Alright, that's great. I really want to leave this place soon" said Changkyun

"Let's go home then" said Woozi

"Let's go" said Changkyun

  
That night after he forced Woozi to go home, he received a text from Minhyuk, asking if he made it home yet.

They ended up calling each other. It was Minhyuk idea because he reasoned that he was lazy to type the answer when the truth was that he wanted to hear his voice.

But at least that helped Changkyun to sleep because Changkyun was actually fell asleep in the middle of their call.

Minhyuk had called his name for a several times before he heard Changkyun's soft snores. Without intending to wake him up, he ended the call but not before he said, "Good night Changkyun ah, dream about me" 

Shownu, Wonho, Minhyuk, Kihyun, Hyungwon, and Jooheon, all of them had fallen for the man, Im Changkyun. And they surely fell hard.

_________________________________________________

They had been hanging out for the past month. They met up anytime they could, sometimes all of them, sometimes just two or three people.

And in the past month, Changkyun learned a lot about his new friends. Like the fact that the six of them had been living under the same roof for three years.

It had been a really nice thing that happened in his life, you know, having new friends like them. But he didn't forget about his friends from the cafe and his best friend, Woozi. He still came frequently to the cafe but he didn't stay hours in some days and he had been sharing what happened to him to his best friend.

Woozi told him that he was happy that he got new friends that he really liked.

Changkyun had learned another surprised thing about them in their third meeting.

"So, you guys are definitely not brothers because your surenames are different. Then best friends? Or partners at work?" asked Changkyun, he was curious with their relationship because they looked very close and they knew a lot of things about each others too.

They were silent, contemplating whether they should tell him the truth or not. Changkyun had not know the real reason they became friend with him in the first place and they didn't plan to tell him at the moment.

But giving clues wouldn't hurt, would they?

"We're dating each others.." said Shownu, loud and clear.

"You mean like all six of you?" asked Changkyun

"Yes we are, we're in a polyamory relationship..... Is it something you're uncomfortable with?" asked Wonho. They were hoping really bad that the answer was no.

  
"No, of course. Listen, you can love whoever you want. I'm not going to judge you, it just that..." he didn't finish his sentence.

"That?.." asked Hyungwon

"It reminds me to my old friends, we lost contact with each others but they were in a relationship like you. I miss them a lots but I lost everyone on my contact when I move here" said Changkyun

"Do you want us to help finding them?" asked Kihyun

"No need hyung, maybe we're just meant to be this way besides I have my own reason why I stopped looking...... back" said Changkyun

They didn't want to press further because they could see Changkyun looking more sad. He definitely felt uncomfortable talking about his past.

"Anyways I'm happy for you but I will be angry at all of you if you make me feel like a true single man when we hang out together" threatened Changkyun but the rest knew that he was joking.

Changkyun also learned, around the end of the month, that when they said they were office workers, they meant as the bosses not the regular employees.

They just shrugged saying that it was not necessary mentioning. Well in the other hand, Changkyun didn't know actually how to react.

He just found out that his new friends are some kind of hot and handsome rich men.

"Wow, I should have been nicer to you all" said Changkyun

"We can act like usual, you know. You don't have to feel burden because of that" said Wonho

"Right, I'll try, no pressure at all" said Changkyun

"I mean we're still we, your friends" said Hyungwon

"Yeah right, anyways anymore surprise for me?" asked Changkyun

"I guess we'll find out" said Minhyuk

On the contrary, they did find things about him too. Like he was a famous producer and that he was not fond of spotlight.

And by any means he actually earned a lot of money but instead of using it, he donated fifty percent of it, saved twenty five percent and used the rest for his daily needs.

Also that he didn't take a good care of himself, reflected in his eating and sleeping routine.

"When we're with you, we're gonna make sure that you eat the right food" said Kihyun

Changkyun was loving their company, they were very nice to him. Sometimes they even flirted with him, making his face turned red. 

They were feeling much the same feeling. And they were thinking that Changkyun was the right person for their purpose.

.

.

.

To be continued


	7. Date?

They had known each others for four months by then. Everything was going very well.

Changkyun's apartment was not a new place for them anymore. They had visited his apartment numerous times.

It was not a big one but it was comfortable for him and for them.

While the first time Changkyun visited their house, he couldn't keep his mouth close and his eyes was opened twice bigger than its originally.

"Hyung, you said that you live in a house" said Changkyun

"Yeah, this is our house, you're currently standing on it" said Wonho, he chuckled.

"This is not a house, this is a mansion!" exclaimed Changkyun

Right now, Changkyun was the definition of cute.

"Our home sweet home, you can visit anytime you want" said Shownu

"Well, another surprise from you all or... should I have expected it? But it's beautiful hyung" said Changkyun

"I'm glad you like it Changkyun ah" said Jooheon

"You're the first person that we bring here" said Minhyuk

"Really? Then the honor is mine" said Changkyun, he smiled, thinking how they started to open up to him as he was too.

"C'mon, I'll give you a quick tour" said Hyungwon

"Alright, let's go" said Changkyun

Changkyun didn't want to admit this but the way they treated him, it warmed his heart. He unconsciously fell for them.

But he knew his feeling was wrong. They were in a relationship with each other and he certainly did not want to break it. 

"Changkyun ah, are you sure you don't want more food? You only eat a little amount of food" said Kihyun, concerned. They were currently having dinner in the big dining table.

"No thank you hyung, I usually do not eat a lot. In fact, I'm feeling full already" said Changkyun

"Really? You barely finished your plate" said Shownu

"Does my cook taste bad?" asked Kihyun, "No! Of course not hyung, it tastes really good actually" said Changkyun

Changkyun was confused, he was really feeling a little bit full. When Shownu said he had barely finished his plate, the portion was actually bigger than the usual.

He knew that they thought he didn't notice but he did, that they were secretly putting more food on his plate. He remembered them saying that they would make sure he eats better.

Well he guessed, this was the way that they used.

"Fine then, you'll get a pass from me this time" said Kihyun, he didn't forget to put his motherly scolding tone.

"Are you staying for the night?" asked Jooheon

"I can't hyung, I need to finish some songs" said Changkyun

"Really? That's sad" commented Minhyuk

"But we'll meet again tomorrow, right? You'll see me soon enough" said Changkyun

"Fair enough" said Wonho

"C'mon, I'll drive you home" said Hyungwon, "You don't have to hyung, I can't use bus or taxi" denied Changkyun

"I insist Changkyun ah" said Hyungwon and the rest were cornering him too, leaving him out of deny option.

"Thank you hyung" said Changkyun, "Anything for you beautiful" said Hyungwon. Changkyun felt himself blushing and he heard a chuckle from the older man.

_________________________________________________

  
Today was the day. The six of them had made up their mind. 

They had decided to finally ask Changkyun to be one of their.

The past months had been filled with a long talk between them. No one was against the decision in the first place. 

It was their original purpose after all. They had been wanting to add the seventh and the last pieces. 

Finding Changkyun was a dream come true for them. They had founded the perfect match for them.

They didn't know if Changkyun would say yes or no and they also didn't know how it will affect their relationship after that.

But they did know that if they didn't try, they might regret it later or he could've been taken by someone else.

They also had been watching Changkyun's reaction when they flirted with him or when they just talked comfortably. They knew that deep inside, Changkyun had a place for them in his heart.

So here they were, on their house, at the living room. The television was on but only Changkyun who paid attention to it.

"Changkyun ah" called Shownu

"Yes hyung?" asked Changkyun, turning his head to Shownu's direction.

"We need to tell you something" said Shownu

"Okay, but why do you look nervous?" asked Changkyun, the tv was now forgotten as he noticed this 'something' must be a serious problem.

"How long has we known each other Changkyun ah?" asked Shownu

"Five months, more or less..." answered Changkyun, he was confused at why they asked him that.

"We.. uhh... we haven't been completely honest with you" said Shownu

"About what hyung?" asked Changkyun,

"Do you remember when we first met at the hospital? Do you remember what we told you about the reason we visited you?" asked Wonho

Changkyun nodded, "You said you wanted to be friend with me because... I'm a good person and you have not met a lot like me?" asked Changkyun, he was a little shy to say the reason out loud.

"Yeah that's right but that's not the whole reason, there's still more to it" said Shownu

Now Changkyun was nervous too, why would they lie about the reason? Did they just want to have fun with him? Did they intend to use him or something? Maybe because he was kind like they said, he was easy to manipulated.

A lots of thought were going trough his mind. He was afraid that he would lose the joy he had for the past five months.

"Then what is it hyung?" Changkyun found himself asking the question.

"We actually want to add another person to our... relationship. It will be our last pieces" said Shownu

"But we didn't know who, like we said, we haven't met a lots of good people" said Shownu

"We tried dating apps but none of its worked" said Wonho

"Until I saw you at the cafe, I just had the feeling that you are the right person" said Jooheon

"We were really excited when Jooheon told us about you and when we came to see you ourselves, we then had set our mind about you" said Shownu

"And we are right about you, it is proved in the last five months. Our wonderful moments with you and we want nothing more but to make it official" said Kihyun

"So we want to ask you this question," said Shownu

"Do you want to date us?" asked Shownu

"..........."

Changkyun was silent the whole time, he was honestly confused.

He was too surprised with the confession. The whole time he was trying to suppress his feeling for them and now they actually had the same feeling for him? That sent him speechless.

The word 'yes' was on the tip of his tongue, he knew it, but he couldn't bring himself to let the word out or any words out.

He knew that if he did this, there would be a significant amount of impact that would happen to his life.

"You don't have to give your answer now, I need you to think about this thoroughly. I know that this kind of relationship could sometimes get hard" said Kihyun

"Yes, I do hyung"

But he was willing to take those risks because he was pretty positive that his soon to be boyfriends would stay with him in every step.

"What?!" asked Jooheon, all of them had mix expressions on their faces, shocked but mostly happy.

"I do hyung, I want to be your boyfriend, all of you" said Changkyun

"Are you serious Changkyun ah? We don't want you to regret your choice later" said Wonho

"I am hyung, 100 percent sure. To be honest, I think I have fallen for you all before this confession" said Changkyun

"Really???" asked Minhyuk, "Yes hyung, that's why I was so surprised, I thought my feeling wouldn't be returned" said Changkyun

"Are you kidding me? We thought the same thing, that's why we've been pushing the confession back" said Minhyuk

"Well, we find out anyway in the end. That's what matters, right?" asked Changkyun

"Of course it is" said Shownu

"I love you Changkyun ah, We love you so much" said Hyungwon

"We love you.." the others finally said the words out loud.

"I love you all too" said Changkyun back.

They ended the conversation by wrapping Changkyun in their group hugs. Then one by one stole a kiss from Changkyun's lips.

It was funny that Changkyun first kiss was not just one lips but six.

_________________________________________________

  
Their bond was stronger than before as they had made their relationship official, one step ahead.

Things had been more wonderful than it already was. The numbers of visits to each others apartment had grown more.

Now Changkyun had his toothbrush, towel, and some clothes on their house and they did too on Changkyun's apartment.

They had prepared one bedroom for him in their house but Changkyun found himself often waking up in one of their bedroom, mostly Minhyuk, he liked to have the younger on the same bed as him, he liked to hug him in their sleep.

The others, of course, demanded justice which was returned with a stuck out tongue from Minhyuk.

Changkyun, on the other hand, promised the others that he would come to their bedroom too which of course earned a whine from Minhyuk.

But these days, they had been very busy. Thankfully they still managed to have a proper dinner together just to talk to each other.

Their company was preparing for a new cooperation with a big company and they would gain a lot of advantages if they managed to seal the deal. Changkyun was getting more famous, that was what Minhyuk and Jooheon called it, he received more request to produce musics for famous artists.

They barely met in the daylight but they knew that they would be able to work things out.

When they spent time together, Changkyun liked to observe them. He loved how Shownu didn't butt in much on their conversation but that didn't mean he wasn't listening, he just didn't show it trough words but you could tell from his eyes. 

Wonho was the most soft person he had ever met despite his muscles, he spoke with compassion. Minhyuk was very loud, he was Jooheon's partner in crimes. He talked and joked a lots but it didn't bother him because it liven up the mood.

Kihyun was close to be called a parent, but that was just the way of him showing that he cared and he could also be a good listener when he was needed to.

Hyungwon was mostly quiet, when they spent time relaxing om the couch, he was the one who sat beside Changkyun the most. He kept silent most of the times but he did skinship the most with Changkyun, he cuddled the man anytime he could.

Jooheon was a fun person, he could be scary and he could also be cute. Changkyun once saw his serious face when he was on a phone call and it kinda stuck in his mind 'cause he loved it.

To them, Changkyun had secured himself a special spot on their hearts. Changkyun was the most kind and caring person they ever met. Not to mention that he sometimes prioritised others more than himself, and it just made them want to protect him more.

They loved to hear him talking, his voice, especially his laugh, was a music to their ears.

They felt complete with him, like a completed beautiful puzzle.

Another reason for them to smile more frequent on their day.

"I notice that you look more...... glowing lately, sir" said Shownu's personal secretary.

"Yeah, he really did that to me, Jinhyung ah" said Shownu

"Well I think you deserve to have all the love you want, you all do" said Jinhyung, he was not only Shownu's secretary but also his cousin.

"I just hope that he wouldn't get tired of us" said Shownu

"You're kidding, sir? From your stories about him, he likely would not do that" said Jinhyung

"But sir...." called Jinhyung

"Yes?" asked Shownu, he was confused why Jinhyung would suddenly use his serious tone.

"You asked me to run a background check on him four months ago, right?" asked Jinhyung

"Yes, which I called off because I didn't think it was necessary, in fact, I still do, why?" said Shownu

"Right, and I still did it" said Jinhyung

"What? Why?" asked Shownu

"I just want to make sure that he is not dangerous for your life" said Jinhyung

"He is not, but why two weeks ago?" asked Shownu

"Well my intention was that I wouldn't tell you if he came out clean, until two weeks ago" said Jinhyung

"What did you found?" asked Shownu

"Four months ago, I only check his background in a small scale like his life one year prior meeting all of you and I saw nothing but a good man" said Jinhyung

"Of course he is" said Shownu

"Then a month ago I started to expand it, out of curiosity and two weeks ago, I found something very weird" said Jinhyung

"Weird how?" asked Shownu

_"I can't find anything, there is no Im Changkyun...."_

.

.

.

To be continued 


	8. The Secret

"I can't find anything, there is no Im Changkyun....." 

"What do you mean no Im Changkyun?" asked Shownu, he was totally confused now.

"Not a single Im Changkyun like what you told me about, at least not before two years ago" said Jinhyung

"Two years ago? Wait, what?!" asked Shownu

"Yes nothing, I couldn't find his address, his past, nothing, I couldn't even find his family. Nothing fit like his description" said Jinhyung

"Well he told me that his parents are dead, have you tried checking local graves?" asked Shownu

"I did and nothing. It seems like he was just born two years ago which is impossible" said Jinhyung

"Are you suggesting that he might be lying to us?" asked Shownu

"He _is_ lying to you, sir" said Jinhyung

"Well he must have his reasons for it.." said Shownu, he didn't want to accept the truth that might hurt them. He didn't want to believe that the person he had trusted with his heart lied to him.

"For that, I have some possiblities" said Jinhyung

"What do you mean? How could you know? I thought you said that you couldn't find anything about him" said Shownu

"Couldn't, past tense" said Jinhyung

"I don't understand" said Shownu

"I couldn't find anything about Im Changkyun but I never say I can't with a different name" said Jinhyung

"Different name? What is it?" asked Shownu

"Choi Changkyun, he changed his surname" said Jinhyung

"But why would he change it?" asked Shownu

"He might have done that in order to get close to you all and doesn't get caught. Your encountering at the cafe might not be a coincidence at all" said Jinhyung

"Close to us? But why? He showed no sign of interest to our business though.." asked Shownu

"Maybe not yet but the reason why I'm saying this is.." 

"Is what?' asked Shownu

"Because he is the son of Choi Chanhun.." said Jinhyung

"Choi Chanhun?! The owner of Choi group? As in our biggest rival?" Shownu was shocked, he didn't see it coming at all. He was tensed in his chair.

Choi company was a really big company and had run longer than theirs. But Shownu company, despite being a new company, had a major success and quickly becoming Choi company's rival. 

"Yes that Choi Chanhun" said Jinhyung

"No you must be wrong, this isn't true!" exclaimed Shownu

"It is, sir. His dad could've sent him just to collect intel on your company" said Jinhyung

"No.." Shownu was in denial, he put his hand on his forehead, sighing. He was still processing what he just heard. 

"Would you like if I dig deeper, sir?" asked Jinhyung

Shownu nodded tiredly, "Do I have a meeting with my other boyfriends today?" asked Shownu

"Yes you do, it's in four hours" said Jinhyung, "Alright, tell their secretaries that I will need extra time with them" said Shownu

"Yes sir" said Jinhyung, "You can go" said Shownu. Jinhyung bowed to him before he walked out from the room.

"Changkyun ah, why are you doing this? We are having such a good time, why?" uttered Shownu.

_________________________________________________

The whole room fell into a silent. The five of them were in a complete shock. 

"There is no way that this is true!" said Minhyuk

"I... I feel hurt" said Jooheon, his expression was the most clearly seen.

"This might not be true at all, I mean, he is... he is so kind and lovely to us... He is in love with us and we are in love with him.." said Kihyun, they all were in much of a denial.

"But why?" asked Hyungwon

"Just to take down our company? He's willing to hurt six people's feelings?" asked Hyungwon

"Have you checked another possiblitiy?" asked Wonho, he had tears in his eyes.

"Jinhyung did, this is the most likely reason" said Shownu

"No! I don't believe this! I can't! Not until I hear it directly from Changkyun's mouth" said Kihyun

"But isn't he just going to deny us? We don't know whether he'd lie to us or not" asked Jooheon

"Then we have to make him tell us the truth, where he can't lie anymore" said Hyungwon

"How?" asked Wonho

"I might have an idea, he wouldn't be able to lie if we catch him right at the spot" said Minhyuk

"I'm listening" said Shownu

Minhyuk started to explain to them about his idea, it was still a rough plan but they got the whole picture.

"But how will we get him to invite us in the first place?" asked Jooheon

"Let my secretary handle that, he's good at something like that and you know that I have a past with them" said Minhyuk

"How should we act around Changkyun? Assuming that he can't find out that we know" asked Jooheon

"We'll act like usual around him so that he won't notice" said Kihyun

"That will be hard..." said Wonho, he wasn't sure he could entirely hide his feeling.

"We have to or our plan will fail" said Shownu

"Why does this happen to us? We shouldn't have let ourselves fall for him in the first place" said Wonho

And there they were, dwelling about their choice in the past in sorrow. It was partly their fault for letting him in.

That night their dinner was rather quiet, the only one who started a conversation was Changkyun.

The others still replied him but he could sense that something was a bit off.

"Hyung, did something happen on work today?" asked Changkyun

"Uh..no.. Why do you ask?" asked Jooheon, they looked wary now.

Did Changkyun find out? That possibility was all over in their heads. 

"It's just that you all seem a bit distressed, did something bad happen?" asked Changkyun

"Yeah, you could say that" said Wonho

"What happened hyung?" asked Changkyun

"Can we not talk about this? I prefer it that way" said Shownu, he knew that he sounded a little rough.

"Alright, hyung. I'm sorry, I just thought that you want to talk about it" said Changkyun

"Yeah, no we don't" said Minhyuk

Changkyun wondered if he had done anything wrong because he felt like the distress was directed to him.

"Uhmm... Changkyun ah, you said that your parents died right?" asked Kihyun

"..Yes.." said Changkyun, now he looked nervous.

"When is that?" asked Hyungwon

"Why are you asking me about my parents hyung?" asked Changkyun

"Is it wrong to know better about my lover's parents?" asked Hyungwon.

Changkyun was sileng for a moment, "A little more that two years ago" said Changkyun

"How did they die?" asked Kihyun

"Car crash" said Changkyun

"Well I'm sorry to hear that..." said Kihyun. He knew that Changkyun was lying to them but there was something real about his sad expression that he was currently wearing.

"Hyung, can we talk about something else?" asked Changkyun.

They swore that they saw a little tears in his eyes but that could be just him acting.

"Of course.... babe" said Wonho, he said the last word hesitatingly.

Their dinner a short one this time as Changkyun had to go back to his studio to finish his project.

Their goodbyes even felt a little bit flat but Changkyun just shrugged it off. He thought that they must have a really bad day and it affected their mood badly.

.

.

.

To be continued


	9. The Plan

All of them, except Changkyun of course, were gathering in Shownu's meeting room.

It had been three days since they learned the truth about Changkyun. They could tell that their relationship was getting weaker.

Kihyun was the only one who still called Changkyun, most part of him didn't believe the accusation. He hold his principle high, that he wouldn't believe it unless Changkyun said it himself.

The rest were distant but they didn't ignore Changkyun when he tried to talk to them because they didn't want to raise his suspicion.

They mainly used work as a reason to avoid spending a lot time with while Changkyun himself was indeed busy with a lot of projects.

But when he had free time and the others didn't, he went to cafe and interact with his friends there.

He had been spending a lots of time with his best friend, Woozi, because this time, they had a joined project which meant that they needed to work together for a while.

The others were awared of this because they had sent someone to follow him around. They knew that they had crossed the line, but they were desperate to know.

"So?" asked Shownu

"It's done, I managed to get us invited to his house over dinner" said Minhyuk

"How?" asked Wonho

"We spread rumors about us wanting to finally work together, you know build a partnership, and the rest is better to keep as secret.." said Minhyuk

"I hate it when you're acting so secretive" whined Jooheon

"Well you don't have to know my way, what matter is that our plan is going smoothly" said Minhyuk

"Minhyuk is right" said Hyungwon

"Alright then, let's ask Changkyun to have dinner with us tonight" said Kihyun

On the other hand, Woozi and Changkyun were at Woozi's studio.

"I like this version better" said Woozi

"Me too but I think we need to slow the beat more at the end. What do you think?" suggested Changkyun

"Good idea, we'll try like that" said Woozi

Working with Woozi was definitely a pleasant. They rarely had different opinion, in fact, they were supporting each other's opinion. And it was really fun, they shared stories between work and they even played little games together.

But lately Woozi noticed that Changkyun seemed a little bit stressed.

He found out that the main reason was his boyfriends.

"Regretting your choice now? To date them?" asked Woozi

"No I don't and I'm not planning to, it's just that I hope they will tell me about the problem 'cause I'm at a really dark place now" said Changkyun

"Want me and Seungcheol hyung to come and smack some senses into their heads?" asked Woozi

Changkyun let out a little laugh, "Yeah go ahead, two against six. Tell me who win later, alright?" joked Changkyun

"I'm serious though, if they break you heart then I'll make them pay" threatened Woozi, "You know that I will always have your back, right?" added Woozi

"Of course and I'm so grateful for that. You're my only family I have left" said Changkyun

"You're my family too, you know, my mom miss you more than her own son" said Woozi, pouting.

"She likes me better, I can't help it" mocked Changkyun, he stuck his tongue out playfully.

"You little brat!" called Woozi playfully.

Woozi was glad that he could take Changkyun's mind off from his lovers and see his smile.

"Oh, wait Woozi ah, I get a call" said Changkyun, picking up his buzzing phone.

"It's Kihyun hyung" said Changkyun as he stepped outside the room.

_________________________________________________

  
Changkyun took a taxi to his boyfriends house because he didn't want to burden them having to pick him up.

He remembered Kihyun saying on the phone earlier that they were free this evening and wanted to have a dinner with him.

When he arrived, it was almost 7 p.m. He actually had yet finished with Woozi but after hearing that they asked him to have a dinner, Woozi forced him to go.

Changkyun had argued that what if he needed him about something and Woozi had replied that he'd just give him a call. Easy.

After some persuasion, Changkyun finally left the studio but with a guilty feeling.

"Have fun, spills me the detail later", he remembered Woozi said that.

Changkyun knocked the door slowly. He didn't understand why he was suddenly feeling nervous.

He knew that the others had told him the other day just to let himself in but somehow, he preferred to knock.

"Jooheon hyung" greeted Changkyun as he saw the man who opened the door.

"Hallo Changkyun ah, did you wait here long?" asked Jooheon

"No hyung, I just arrived" said Changkyun

"Well then come on in. The rest are already waiting on the table" said Jooheon

"I'm sorry that I'm late hyung. Woozi and I had a lot of songs to finish" said Changkyun as they made their way to the dining room.

"No it's fine but we almost thought you wouldn't come though" said Jooheon, "Of course I'll come, I promised to Kihyun hyung I will" said Changkyun

"Great, I'm glad you make it here" said Jooheon

"Of course, I'm not going to pass a dinner with my loves ones" said Changkyun, he blushed hard after saying that.

Jooheon was silent at that because he didn't know how to response that and because they had arrived at the dinning room.

"Changkyun ah, seat here" said Shownu, pointing to a empty chair next to him.

"Yes hyung" said Changkyun, walking to mentioned chair.

The dinner was a little quiet, only a few talks here and there.

Changkyun was trying to lighten up the mood the best he could.

"Hyung so you guys like own a comoany together or there are six company?" asked Changkyun

The others tensed up a little after hearing what Changkyun asked, they shared a glance to each others. Was he finally going to pry on their company's informartion?

"At first, Wonho and I owned a company then we met Kihyun and Jooheon, who owned a company together too, trough a conference. Around one and a half years after that, we decided to merge our company..." explained Shownu, this was fine, it was a public knowledge.

"How about Minhyuk hyung and Hyungwon hyung?" asked Changkyun

"We knew each other well and we were working a big company, very big company, at that time. Then we decided to build our own company and we acted as co-CEO" said Minhyuk

"And we met with the rest of us trough the same conference and you probably can guess what happened after that" continued Hyungwon

"You merged your company with them too?" guessed Changkyun

"Correct" said Hyungwon

"Wow, why did you quit hyung?" asked Changkyun

"We just couldn't stand working there any longer so after saving enough money and knowledge, we quit" said Minhyuk. 

"Why are you asking about these things Changkyun ah?" asked Jooheon, his tone was an accusing tone.

"I'm just curious hyung and I think it's cool, you're very cool" said Changkyun

"Yeah, right" said Jooheon

"Did I do something wrong with you hyungs? Or you just have a really bad day again?" asked Changkyun, he couldn't hold himself again to ask.

"Why did you say that?" asked Shownu

"Because I'm feeling like you guys are upset to me because I did something" said Changkyun

"Did you? Did you do something that upset us?" asked Wonho

"I don't know hyung, and I'm sorry if I did, I am" said Changkyun

"Tell me hyung 'cause I don't know" said Changkyun

"....No you don't.." It was Kihyun who finally spoke.

"Look Changkyun ah, we're just really stressed with work lately, a lots have been going on" said Kihyun

"I'm sorry hyung, I should be more understanding for you all. I just can't help but feeling sad with the way you treat me lately" said Changkyun

"We know, and we're sorry too. Changkyun ah" said Kihyun

"Apology accepted" said Changkyun, he showed his sincere smile. The smile that had made them fall for him in the first place.

For a moment they truly forgot the main purpose of inviting him to dinner.

"Changkyun ah, what if as our apology, you come with us to the dinner with our soon to be business partner?" asked Minhyuk

"Me? Why? It's your work, I don't want to interfere" said Changkyun

"No you won't and besides this is more like a family kind dinner so it means that we should bring family, you're family" said Minhyuk

"I'm touched seriously hyung, you guys are my family too but are you sure you want to bring me?" said Changkyun

"100 percent, no doubt" said Minhyuk

"So?" asked Kihyun. They kinda expected him to say no, incase he already knew about the dinner and it will surely destroy their plan.

"Of course hyungs, I'll come" said Changkyun which brought a surprise to them.

"Great!" exclaimed Shownu

Their conversation was cut by a buzz from Changkyun's phone, indicating that a call was in.

Changkyun took his phone out from his pocket to see the caller's id.

"Hyung I need to take this. It's Woozi, it must be about our work" said Changkyun as he excused himself.

"Of course" said Shownu as Changkyun left the dining room to a more private area.

Making sure that Changkyun wouldn't hear them, Minhyuk said, "Alright, our plan is moving foward nicely" said Minhyuk.

"I'm still hoping we are wrong, you know" said Kihyun, not looking to any of them.

"Me too Kihyun ah, we all are" said Wonho

.

.

.

To be continued


	10. The Confrontation Part 1

The day had finally come, where Changkyun was supposed to go with his boyfriends to their business dinner.

He tried to get a good sleep the night before so he didn't look like a ghost for the dinner. He asked before to his boyfriends whether he should wore a formal suit but they told him to dress comfortably.

So there he was, playing with his phone on their boyfriends couch while waiting for them to get ready.

"Sorry if we make you wait long, we weren't expecting you two hours early" said Kihyun as he was the first one who was done and now was sitting next to Changkyun

"It's alright hyung, I have nothing to do anyway" said Changkyun

"How about your on going project with... Woozi, right?" asked Kihyun

"Yes, We still have couple things to be finished but we decided to have a day off today" said Changkyun, the last thing they needed to do were rechecking all songs they finished then sent it to their clients.

"You know I really want to hear your songs, right?" asked Changkyun

"Of course, I can show you later" said Changkyun

"I'll look foward for it" said Kihyun

"So when are we leaving exactly?" asked Changkyun

"In thirty minutes yet there's still no sign of them" said Kihyun, shaking his head. Is it that long to get properly dressed?

Changkyun just laughed at Kihyun's comment. On the other hand, Kihyun felt like something didn't add up.

Changkyun was too calm, if his father invited them over dinner then he should have known it, right? And coming there together would danger whatever plan Changkyun had. So he should be worry, right?

But he didn't. In fact, he looked plain happy that he was going to spend a lot of time with his boyfriends.

"Hyung.." 

"U..uh?" Kihyun didn't realised that he was daydreaming until Changkyun called him for a several times.

"Are you sick hyung?" asked Changkyun, "No, I'm not. Just thinking about something" said Kihyun

"Okay then" said Changkyun

Right at that time, Shownu walked in with Wonho.

"What took you so long?" asked Kihyun

"Sorry, my bad" apologized Shownu

"Where are the rest?" asked Kihyun

"Coming!!" They could hear Jooheon's shout from upstairs followed by a quick footsteps.

Twenty minutes later all of them were all set and ready to go.

They took two cars, Kihyun, Minhyuk, Shownu, and Changkyun in the first one with Shownu's driving and the rest in the second car with Wonho's driving.

The mood was calm in the first car but Kihyun knew that this was the kind of calm before the storm.

"Can you drive a car Changkyun ah?" asked Shownu

"I can't, never learn how" said Changkyun

"Don't you want to?" asked Minhyuk

"No hyung, there are a lot of public transportation and besides I don't have a car" said Changkyun

"Why don't you buy one?" asked Kihyun

"Not interested hyung" said Changkyun, his expression was little sad.

"Something's wrong?" asked Minhyun which was returned with a head shake and a smile.

As the conversation died down, Changkyun decided to look at the view outside.

He loved how the world seemed to run the opposite direction of him. Shownh was a very good driver, Changkyun gave him that.

He was sitting next to Kihyun on the backseat and Shownu was in front of him.

"Beautiful" mumbled Changkyun as they passed a big garden with a lot of pretty flower.

"You said something Changkyun ah?" asked Kihyun

"Uh? Nothing hyung" said Changkyun, he didn't take his eyes off the garden until they passed it.

But then something very hard hit him. He knew this place and this area.

He started to wander his eyes to scan the area, to make sure.

Shut the front door, he couldn't be wrong. This area was the last place he would visit because of one certain house.

Changkyun sat straight, he looked to the front and noticed he was on a very familiar road, the road that led to his worst nightmare place.

He was praying everytime they met a crossroad, they would turn but Shownu was going straight.

They noticed how Changkyun was more tensed now, how he was fidgeting his fingers and his eyes were wandering.

"Are you alright Changkyun ah? You seem so nervous suddenly" asked Minhyuk, he tried to throw the bait.

"I.. I'm fine hyung" said Changkyun but he was stuttering.

"We're almost there" said Shownu

"No.. It can't be...." thought Changkyun

His heart was pounding faster everytime the distance was getting closer and closer.

"The house we're going to visit is very big, you know" said Shwonu

"Th..that's.. cool... I guess" Changkyun was not able to focus anymore, his mind was a mess.

Five houses left and he was still praying really hard. They might be going to the house after that or the house before that. There was no was they would come the 'that' house.

Four houses, three........., two.........., one..............

They stopped in front of the gates, waiting for it to be opened. He felt like his world was suddenly going to be broken.

By then, Changkyun was already sweating hard. He was no longer could hide his nervousness.

"Are you sick Changkyun ah? You don't look good" said Kihyun

"Yes I am hyung" said Changkyun, he didn't bother to deny it.

The gate was opened automatically and Shownu drove the car inside.

"I don't feel good so can I go home? I can go alone, you don't have to drive me" said Changkyun as Shownu parked the car.

"But we already arrive, let's just head inside and I'll ask for some medicine" said Shownu as he opened the door.

"But.." Changkyun tried to give a reason but the other two were already stepping out of the car.

"Please, I don't want to be here" begged Changkyun to nobody.

Shownu knocked the window next to him and he had no choice to get down. He didn't want to tell anything to his boyfriends, not a single thing.

He just hoped that the people they were about to meet would do the same.

Changkyun noticed that Jooheon, Hyungwon, and Wonho were also getting off the car and walked up to them.

"C'mon, They must be waiting for us" said Shownu as he walked first.

Kihyun took Changkyun's hand and softly pulled him to walk next to him.

"Hyung, I really think I should go back now" said Changkyun, his voice was loud enough to be heard by the rest.

"Why?" asked Jooheon

"Hmm..... I... don't.." Changkyun was stammering very bad now.

"You're afraid that we'll meet your parents inside, Choi Changkyun?" asked Minhyuk straight to the point.

Changkyun froze at his spot due to Minhyuk's question. From the look on Changkyun's face, they knew that they were right.

_They knew?_ It was going trough his mind.

"What Changkyun ah? Think you could lie to us and use us?" asked Jooheon

"What?" It was Changkyun first word, he was more shocked.

"You.. You knew about my parents?" asked Changkyun

"Yeah we do, you think we wouldn't find out about your plan?" asked Wonho

"Why Changkyun ah? Why did you do it? I was wrong to think that you wouldn't use us to get informations about our company" said Kihyun

"What? No!" Changkyun was shocked this time but for a different reason.

"Don't lie to us" said Wonho

Just when Changkyun was about to answer, the main entrance door was opened.

"Welcome to Choi's residence" greeted an old lady who was wearing a maid clothes, black and white colored.

"Hyung, I can explain!" said Changkyun, he really thought that they learned something that was not true about him.

"Young master Changkyun?" the old lady eyes were on Changkyun now, she looked surprised to see him.

"Lee ahjumma" said Changkyun

They sent a look to Changkyun, "Explain what else?" asked Jooheon

"This is not like what it seems, let me prove it to you but not here, I can't have dinner here" said Changkyun

"No! If you want to prove it, then have the dinner inside" said Shownu

"......Alright, fine. I'll do it" said Changkyun as he stepped inside the house and the others followed him behind.

Lee ahjumma closed the door before she went to the front line. She looked pretty shocked to see Changkyun in front of the door.

When Lee ahjumma walked past them, they noticed something was off with her expression. She have the worry and sad looks on her face.

"Mr. Choi and Mrs. Choi have been waiting on the table" said Lee ahjumma as she started to walk.

They passed the hallway with a lots of pictures hanging on the wall, they noticed that there was no Changkyun in any of those pictures. 

There was one picture though, a man and a woman, it was Mr. and Mrs. Choi, and two kids, one of them could be Changkyun. Besides that, nothing else. Only a picture of Mr. Choi and Mrs. Choi.

They saw Changkyun took a really quick glance at the picture before he looked to the front again. All of this, he was really familiar with.

Somehow they felt like something was really not right. Changkyun was lying to them but could it be for a different reason?

At the end of the hallway, they entered what it appeared to be a big living room. Every step he took, his heart beat faster. He knew that the end of this room, his nightmare would begin.

Lee ahjumma opened the only thing that separated them with the people on the other side.

Changkyun took a very deep breath before he finally took a step inside.

.

.

.

To be continued


	11. The Confrontation Part 2

_"Welcome to......"_

"Good to see you mom"

Mrs. Choi was standing close to the door, she was supposed to welcome them. But her words stalled as soon as she saw Changkyun. Changkyun could saw that his dad was standing frozen next to the dining table.

They knew for sure that Mr. and Mrs. Choi would be surprised but they didn't expected this kind of surprised.

"What are you doing here? You can't come and intrude us now, we have important guests!" 

The six of them were taken aback at Mrs. Choi words.

"Don't worry Mom. I actually come with them, they invited me" said Changkyun

"You know them? How?" asked Mrs. Choi

"Why do you care?" asked Changkyun as he walked pass his mom straight to the table.

"Hi dad. Don't worry, I'm here for a short time only" said Changkyun, taking sit at the very end of the table, the farthest from his dad.

Mrs. Choi cleared her throat before she said, "Come on, let's sit" then she walked to the table.

The others was speechless, they didn't expected this kind of interaction at all. Changkyun and his parents seemed uncomfortable with, almost like hating, each other's presence.

Shownu was the first one who took a first step towards the table. As they walked, Lee ahjumma whispered something to Hyungwon was standing at the very back, "Please take him somewhere else but here, he will get hurt here" 

Hyungwon didn't get the chance to say anything because Lee Ahjumma was already closing the door behind him.

Mr. Choi took a sit as well, he also cleared his throat.

"Let's start the dinner, shall we?" asked Mr. Choi as he signalled his maids to bring in the food. There was an awkward silence in the air.

For a few minutes, they ate in silence. Changkyun focused on his food as well as his parents did while the rest were busy studying the atmosphere. Neither Changkyun nor his parents looked at each other.

"So I've heard that you want to build a partnership with my company" said Mr. Choi, for the first time Changkyun looked up and stared at his dad.

"Well that is what the rumor says" said Minhyuk, they suddenly not sure how to start the confrontation.

"No dad, they're here to prove that you sent me to collect intels on their company" said Changkyun

"I'm sorry, What? Is that right?" asked Mr. Choi to the rest.

"Most of it, yes" admitted Minhyuk

"Do you really think I would send an incompetent person like him to do such job?" asked Mr. Choi that definitely brought surprise to them for the umpteenth time.

"It's because he told us that his parents were dead but then we found they aren't" said Shownu

"How dare you?!" asked Mr. Choi, looking to Changkyun.

"Don't play innocent dad! You've never been a dad to me." said Changkyun

"You see? How ungrateful he is to us" said Mr. Choi

"Maybe because both of you never did something that deserve gratitude" said Changkyun. They could hear a slight tremble in his voice.

"Watch you mouth Choi Changkyun!" It was Mrs. Choi who had been silent before.

"Why should I? You have no right to tell me that" said Changkyun, he no longer care about his food.

"We're your parents, you brat!" said Mr. Choi

"Parents are supposed to love their child but do you? Love me? Because I can't see and feel that love" asked Changkyun, he didn't care anymore if his boyfriends would watch he fought with his parents.

"If we don't love you, you wouldn't be standing here. Hell you would not even be in this world. Do you know how much money we spent on you?" said Mr. Choi

"That's not love! That's your responsibility!" said Changkyun, he had forgotten how big the pain was.

"Are you still mad that we chose your dead younger brother over you?" asked Mrs. Choi

"Mad? I was in rage" said Changkyun

"Oh come on! Your brother was sick, Don't be so selfish!" said Mrs. Choi

"You already chose him over me since the first day he was born, long time before he was sick!" said Changkyun, he put his spoon and fork down with force.

"You didn't even send me to bed anymore mom, it was always him" said Changkyun

"I told you! Your brother was sick. He came first, you should have hold it" said Mr. Choi

"I was hurting too! I still am, in here.." Changkyun pointed his heart.

"Don't be a crybaby!" said Mr. Choi

"I'm your son too! We should be your priority together" said Changkyun

"Your brother would be disappointed at you if he could see you now" said Mrs. Choi

"Well that's good thing then he is dead now" said Changkyun

"YA! Choi Changkyun!!" screamed Mrs. Choi

"Even after he's gone, you two still act the same" said Changkyun

"Tell me why?!" asked Changkyun, he stared at them with this kind of rage in his eyes.

"Because it's all your fault! Everything that happened to your brother is your fault and yours only!" said Mrs. Choi

"What?" asked Changkyun, he was speechless.

"If you hadn't been a petulant child that night, we would have been able to get to the hospital earlier and your brother wouldn't have been in the verge of death because your mother's water had broken longer than it should have been!" said Mr. Choi

"I was three freaking years old!" said Changkyun

"And if you didn't let him go with your grandmother that night then he wouldn't have been involved in the car crash that led to his physical defect and his pain killer addiction" continued Mr. Choi

"He was the one who forced me to stay home so he could go with grandma! He even locked me in my room!" said Changkyun, "Don't you think I'm not angry at him for making me lost the only person who cared about me?" asked Changkyun, his grandmother also passed away in that car crash.

"Watch your mouth or else....." "Or else what?! He was a junkie at his own will and he overdosed on his own will" added Changkyun.

"How dare you say that! You're his brother, you're suppose to watch him" said Mrs. Choi

"Then who was supposed to watch me?" asked Changkyun

"Do you remember, Dad, when you would get drunk every night after his death and made me as your insult target?!" asked Changkyun

"You called me an abomination when you're drunk, you called me names!" said Changkyun

"No, I didn't!" said Mr. Choi

"Yes you did, and you mom, you just stood still like you agree with him!" said Changkyun. He had been standing the whole time he talked to his parents.

"I was afraid he would insult me too. You know I won't be able to live with that" said Mrs. Choi

"How about me??!!" asked Changkyun. 

He was wondering what his fault was that he would have parents like them, parents who resented their own child

"Do you know how many times I stood over the train rail or my school's roof or a bridge just to think about what if i took another step foward?!" asked Changkyun. 

Changkyun heard shocked gaps from his boyfriends.

"And when I had the courage to finally cut my wrist, you just have to save me. Why didn't you let me die that time? Didn't you feel happy if I was gone?" asked Changkyun

"Cause I have a reputation to take care of. I can't let you destroy it just because you're being a unstable son" said Mr. Choi

"That's the reason?" Changkyun was clearly way more hurt than before.

"Yes, that's the only reason" said Mr. Choi

"You know what? I'm done here!" said Changkyun as he started to walked out of the room

"Oh Stop acting like a seven years old kid!....." 

"How would you know?! You weren't around when I was seven or eight or nine or the entire of my life!" he cut his father's words. He turned around and was facing his dad just when he was about to reach the door.

Changkyun eyes were super glassy at this point, he didn't care to hide it anymore.

"You're my parents, you aren't supposed to be the cause of child's pain but you, both of you are the main source of my pain..." said Changkyun

"Don't you dare to spill your tears on this! Such a messed up!" said Mr. Choi

"I'm a messed up?!! The only thing which is a messed up in my life is that the fact I'm your son and you're my parents!!!" said Changkyun, he didn't care how loud his voice was.

Mr. Choi looked very angry as he stood and walked to Changkyun.

No one had expected what came after. Mr. Choi slapped Changkyun so hard that it left a clear red mark on his cheek.

"I hate you, Dad! I hate you, Mom! Don't ever consider me as your son ever again! We're dead to each other" said Changkyun before he started to walk.

"Changkyun ah" called Wonho as they all stood up to follow him

"No! Leave me alone!!" said Changkyun as he continued to take his leave.

.

.

.

To be continued


	12. Why?

Changkyun ran as fast as he could from that cursed house. He lived there for twenty years, he knew the area quite well, including every shortcut, every fastest way to get the hell out of there.

He shouldn't have agreed to get inside that house, he should have say no and just leave. But he couldn't because he was too afraid of losing his boyfriends.

He knew that they were close to jump in his fight with his parents but he had signalled them to stay out. He couldn't have them intervene, things could turn out worse.

The taxi driver was keep glancing at him trough the mirror view. He was crying mess on the back seat and it surely gained his attention.

When they arrived, the driver didn't even ask for his money. He just shook his head and smile, "Everything will be alright eventually" when Changkyun was handing the money.

Changkyun didn't know about that or more of he didn't care anymore but he flashed a small smile and ran inside his apartment as fast as he could.

There was this pain in his chest that he couldn't describe but it hurt too much that he couldn't breath.

He couldn't take it anymore.

_________________________________________________

  
"Where could he be at?" asked Minhyuk

"His apartment? His studio?" guessed Jooheon 

"Let's split up, Hyungwon, Shownu, and I will go to his apartment and the rest will go to his studio" said Kihyun

"Keep your phone on, guys" said Wonho as they split up to the two cars.

They didn't even stay more than twenty minutes after Changkyun had left. They actually would come after him faster but Mr. Choi was holding them back.

He was trying to prove to them that the whole thing was Changkyun's fault and he was asking about their plan to begin a cooperation between the two companies.

Of course they wouldn't agree to him in anything, not after what they had witnessed.

Now they knew why Changkyun was nervous before entering the house. It wasn't because he was scared of getting caught, it was because he was scared of being hurt.

They felt guilty more than ever now. They should've asked him about this, they should've known that he wouldn't lie to them, that he was not just ready.

Well regret always came after, right?

"We have to find him soon" said Kihyun

"I'm afraid he will hurt himself" said Shownu

"Oh God, I hate myself now for putting him in that situation" said Hyungwon

"Yeah me too, I'm not sure he will forgive us" said Kihyun

"Let's worry about that later, we need to make sure he's safe first" said Shownu, he was trying to drive as fast and safe as possible.

Shownu hadn't even turned the car's engine off when Kihyun and Hyungwon just dashed off the car.

They sprinted trough the stairs to Changkyun's apartment. They hoped he was here because they just got a text from Jooheon that Changkyun was not in his studio. So the other three were now heading to the cafe.

Kihyun had suspected that Changkyun would go back to his apartment. Seemed like his guess was right as he heard noises coming from inside the apartment, glass shattered kind of noise.

Fortunately they knew the code to Changkyun's apartment. Shownu pressed the number and they heard the sound of door clicking opened.

They rushed inside to the source of the noise which was the kitchen.

What they found, the scene that laid in front of them, was really shocking for them.

Changkyun was throwing his glass to the floor, breaking it into pieces. There were many broken glass and plate on the floor around him.

Everything that supposed to be on the kitchen counter was scattered around on the floor.

"Changkyun ah" called Kihyun

Changkyun's head snapped immediately to his direction. They could see a wave of tears rolling down on his face.

"Don't do this Changkyun ah, please.." begged Kihyun. They were afraid that Changkyun would get hurt from the broken glass as he was currently barefooted.

"STAY AWAY!!" yelled Changkyun

Hyungwon and Kihyun went to the entrance to put on his shoes then came back again Shownu's and Changkyun's on their hands.

"Changkyun ah, listen to us..... Please" said Shownu

"No!!" shouted Changkyun, he was holding a broken piece of glass on his left hand.

"I already told you, Don't come any closer!!" 

"Please Changkyun ah, we care about you" said Hyungwon

"NO!! Why did you do that? Why did you make me go back there?!! Why?!!" asked Changkyun.

"You are the same like my parents and I hate you all!!" he didn't remember how long he had been crying hard.

Changkyun was gripping hard on that piece of glass, they could see his blood slowly dropping from the cut on his palm.

"We're sorry Changkyun ah, we never meant it to be this way" said Shownu

"You make me live my worst nightmare again..." cried Changkyun

"We know that we hurt you really bad but please let us make it right..." said Hyungwon but more like begging.

"How can I trust you when you don't trust me?!" asked Changkyun

"We are idiots for not trusting you Changkyun ah, but we promise you that it won't happen again...." said Shownu

"So please just let go of the glass and come here" said Kihyun

"I... I.... I...." Changkyun was pacing on the floor, he didn't care if he stepped on the shattered glass.

They were more scared when they saw blood prints on the glass that Changkyun just stepped on because it meant that the glass had cut his sole. 

"Leave please...." Changkyun broke down crying for the umpteenth time.

"No Changkyun ah........ You can hate us, you can curse at us but please don't ask us to leave, Please let us take care of you" said Kihyun, he was slowly stepping forward.

"Do you know how much pain I am in right now? Why doesn't anyone love me?" asked Changkyun

"We love you Changkyun ah and it's far from lie. We care deeply about you, we were completely bastards because of what we do" said Hyungwon

"Then how could you do that?! To me?!" asked Changkyun

"We just wanted the truth, you know that we were hurt many times just from being friends. Many had betrayed us" said Shownu

"And we know it doesn't justify our action but don't do this Changkyun ah, don't hurt yourself" begged Kihyun

Changkyun was weeping, his grip was loosening but he still looked wary.

"Leave me alone please..." begged Changkyun

"I'm sorry Changkyun ah, but we can't do that, we won't do that" said Kihyun

"Alright then..... If you won't..... Then I will" said Changkyun and in a matter of seconds, he was sprinting out of his apartment. 

It was really shocking, they didn't expect him to suddenly ran trough them, he bumped Hyungwon on the process. They didn't know how he suddenly got the power to run after everything that had happened but it appeared to be like that.

Changkyun was really fast, and he was using the stairs.

"Changkyun ah, stop!" called Shownu as they ran after him.

He was running upstairs and it feared them because there was only one explanation of place that made sense, the roof. Blood stains were seen on the floor whete Changkyun had stepped on but he seemed unaffected by it.

Changkyun didn't hear them as he kept running, he didn't care anymore, not at how his body was begging him to stop, not at how his tears were keep flowing out, not at how his head and his heart was hurting, and not certainly at his boyfriends's calls.

He just wanted to be alone, he wanted to let his pain out.

So as soon as he used his force to open the door and ran to the edge, he screamed with all his might. He kept screaming and screaming until his throat was sore.

He was still holding the broken glass the whole time. He definitely noticed the blood on his hand but it felt numb, because that pain was nothing compared to the pain in his chest.

The screaming had died down, replaced by his loud sobbing.

"Changkyun ah"

They had arrived minutes before but they stood by, to give him space.

They had messed up, a really big time, and they were not sure how to fix it, but trying was the start, right?

"Why does no one love me?" cried Changkyun, he was crouching down, his eyes were covered by his forearm.

"You need to trust us Changkyun ah, we do love you, we love you from the very bottom of our hearts" said Hyungwon

"I can't.... I can't trust you..... Not after what you did..." cried Changkyun

"Please give us chance..... We screwed up, we know that so please give us a chance to make it right" said Shownu

"Just one chance and we promise you that you won't regret it" added Kihyun

"I'm already hurting too much..." said Changkyun, he finally stood up and turned around, facing them but he couldn't meet their eyes.

Their distance was close, not more than five feets away.

"And we won't add your pain, we promise that" said Kihyun

"Let go of the glass first, please..." said Shownu

"Please..." begged Kihyun

Changkyun slowly opened his hand, letting he glass he was previously holding on fell to the floor.

"Thank you Changkyun ah.." said Hyungwon

"Now can we come closer to you?" asked Kihyun

"Changkyun ah?" called Shownu because Changkyun wasn't responding.

Changkyun himself was feeling lightheaded. When he let go of that glass, everything around him seemed like a blur.

He couldn't see things clearly and their voices was distant for him.

Then the world was suddenly spinning around him. He tried to shake his head but it just made the pain in his head got worse.

"Changkyun ah? Can you hear me?" asked Shownu, they were starting to worry because of the lack of response.

"Hyunghh..." 

It was the last word from Changkyun just before the darkness started to engulf him and his body fell to the ground.

Shownu who was the closest, thankfully was able to catch him right before he hit his head.

"Changkyun ah, wake up!" called Shownu as he patted his cheek a few times but got no response.

"C'mon hyung, pick him up! We need to bring him out of here" said Kihyun

Hyungwon was fast to take off his jacket as he wrapped it around Changkyun's body. 

And with that, they quickly made their ways down to bring Changkyun somewhere safe.

.

.

.

To be continued


	13. Not Fine

Changkyun let out a small groan as he was regaining his consciousness back. He grabbed his throbbing head and tried to soothe it. He felt like shit, that couldn't be deny by him.

The first thing he noticed that he was not in his own room back in his apartment. Judging from the very comfy bed, a thick blanket, and a not so bright room with a thick blinds that blocked sunlight completely, he was pretty sure that this was Hyungwon's room. He had slept in this room few times.

Changkyun also noticed the white bandage on his left hand and his feet. He could feel them slightly throbbing from pain under the bandage.

Then the memories from the dinner and their argument in his apartment came back flowing to his mind. That just caused more pain to his already throbbing head.

He really did not want to meet them at the moment. He wasn't sure he knew how he should be reacting to them and he was still kinda mad at them. Breaking down crying in front of them was not his favorite moment of all.

So when he heard footsteps coming closer, he pretended to be asleep again. 

The door was opened and he was pretty sure that only one person walked in.

"I see you haven't waked up yet..."

It was Kihyun and he knew that the man was in the verge of crying. Anyone could tell from his trembling voice.

"I'm sorry Changkyun ah..." Kihyun started to cry.

Changkyun could feel that the man was sitting on the bed, next to his stomach.

"We shouldn't have followed what our minds said, we should have followed what our heart told us.... I'm so sorry Changkyun ah.." cried Kihyun

"If... if you want to break up with us.... I.... I understand that and I shall not stop you..." cried Kihyun

When Changkyun heard that, he felt something, like an unsettled feeling in his stomach.

"I want you to be happy and healthy Changkyun ah...... I know that we have opened up your wound and I will be very happy if you give us a chance to heal it but..... but if you don't, then we won't force you..." 

"I'm sorry Changkyun ah, please wake up.." cried Kihyun.

He stayed there for a couple minutes before he walked out of the room.

After making sure that Kihyun had really went out, he opened his eyes again. He was confused with how he was feeling at the moment.

Shouldn't he be wanting that? To end their relationship, to just hate them and leave them. But then why did it feel so wrong? 

Sitting up was a little hard for him but he managed to do that, followed by a few groans escaping from his mouth. As much as he wanted to just lay down and go back to sleep, he couldn't. His mind wouldn't let him rest.

He searched for his phone but he couldn't found it. They must have left it back at his apartment or his phone was just not in this room.

Then he noticed something else too, his clothes was different from what he remembered. He was wearing much more comfortable clothes.

He knew that from the scent, it was Jooheon's. Silly for him to be wondering at this moment why they didn't put Kihyun's clothes on him.

"What should I do?" mumbled Changkyun, he was contemplating whether he should keep staying here or stepping out from this room.

He knew better that he had lied to them but it was really out of line for them to just pull those actions.

Now his head was seriously throbbing painfully and thinking hard just made it worse. He really could use a painkiller right now.

"My head..." groaned Changkyun

Changkyun knew where they kept painkiller and other medicine. He could just grab it by himself but he wasn't sure he could make it out of room, not with this headache.

But he could always try, right? Asking for their help would be the last thing on the list.

So he slowly put his down in the floor where he noticed a pair of slippers. He decided to wear it so that his wound on his sole wouldn't hurt that much because the slippers was very soft.

The first try of standing was a failure, he fell down straightly to the bed and the throbbing in his head got so much worse. He felt like crying.

This time he held on to the bed as he rose up. It was a slow move but a steady one.

After successfully standing up, he slowly took a step towards the door. One step, two step, he was fine but at the fifth step, he felt like giving up.

The pain in his head and his feet was suddenly too much for him.

The door was just in front of him, only three small steps left.

He took another step just as the door was opened from the outside. But it was maybe a good thing because Changkyun couldn't keep his body standing. 

When he took that step, his body had no strength anymore that he fell down to the floor or more like right into the person's body who just walked in.

"Oh God, Changkyun ah, you're okay?" 

Changkyun knew the voice, it was Wonho's and he was in too much pain to shove him off.

Wonho was a little bit startled when he was met by a limping Changkyun just when he opened the door but the the shock was soon turned into worry when he saw how pale the man was.

"Where are you going Changkyun ah?" asked Wonho as he lifted the man and brought him back to the bed.

"P...pain...killer.." whispered Changkyun

"I can't hear you Changkyun ah, what was that?" asked Wonho softly as he laid down the man.

"My..my head.... hurts.." whispered Changkyun but Wonho was able to catch it this time.

"Your head hurt? Do you want some painkiller?" asked Wonho

"Y..yes" said Changkyun, "Okay wait here, I'l be back soon" said Wonho.

The older man was dashing off the room and was back minutes later.

He helped Changkyun to sit up and before placing the pill on the man's mouth and giving him the water. After that, he helped him to lay down again.

"T...thank you hyung.." whispered Changkyun but he soon rejected any skin contact from the older man.

Changkyun pulled back when Wonho's hand met his. He was grateful that the older man had helped him but he wasn't just gonna stop being mad at him or them. Even if he was not as mad as he was but this was necessary. He needed to draw a line back from them at the moment.

"Changkyun ah..." called Wonho, he felt hurt when Changkyun pulled his hand away but he knew that he deserved it.

Changkyun slowly turned himself away from Wonho, his back was now facing the older man.

"I know you probably don't want to hear it but I'm sorry Changkyun ah, I'm so sorry for hurting you.... I want to make it right, please give us a chance...please..." Changkyun was familiar with the fact that Wonho easily cried so hearing the man's cry was a little bit expected but still, he felt guilty for making him cry even when he knew that it was Wonho's fault.

Changkyun remained in his position, the headache was still there so he didn't want to move that much and besided, he knew he would forgive him right away if he faced him now.

"Please don't leave us Changkyun ah..... I'll do anything to make it right so please don't leave.." Wonho knew that he was a little bit selfish by saying that but he was desperate.

Wonho left the room still sniffling a bit but he left anyway to let Changkyun rest which he was grateful for.

Not long after Wonho had left, he was feeling sleepy, maybe the effect from painkiller or maybe it was just him being so tired but either way, he was soon back into his sleep.

_________________________________________________

  
Changkyun was thrashing in his sleep, his tears was rolling down and whimpers was coming out from his mouth.

Changkyun was having a nightmare. He hadn't had a nightmare for quite some time but maybe after all tonight was not his lucky night.

The nightmare was pretty bad that his whimpers had turned into screams. His scream was enough to wake all of his boyfriends who were currently running to Hyungwon's bedroom. They were sick worried when they heard him.

Shownu was the one who arrived first as he was who opened the door, soon followed by the others.

Changkyun was screaming in his sleep, his hands were clutching the blanket very hard and his tears had yet stopped.

Minhyuk was the first to approach the bed. His own brother used to have a lot of nightmares so he was used to calm him down. But he had never seen something this bad and it worried him more.

"Changkyun ah..." called Minhyuk

"You need to wake up" said Minhyuk as he jumped in to the bed, trying his best to restrain Changkyun's moves.

Minhyuk got hit by Changkyun's hand in the process but his face was not his main concern now. Shownu who was standing close also jumped in to help him.

With Shownu's help, they both was able to stop Changkyun's struggles.

"Changkyun ah, wake up... Please wake up" said Minhyuk as he cupped Changkyun's face.

Changkyun woke up still screaming. When he opened his eyes, the others could see fear in his eyes as his eyes wandered around.

"You're safe Changkyun ah, it's only a nightmare" said Minhyuk softly, he brushed the younger's hair slowly.

Changkyun suddenly jerked his body away from Shownu and Minhyuk's hold as if their touch hurted him.

"It's us Changkyun ah, we won't hurt you.." said Minhyuk slowly.

"No.... You're lying.... **You're lying**.." said Changkyun, his tears hadn't stopped.

"We're not lying to you Changkyun ah, we will not hurt you again" said Kihyun, he decided to join the conversation.

Changkyun didn't say anything, he just keep bawling there, in front of them who couldn't do anything but blamed themselves. The rest were standing close, giving them space so Changkyun didn't feel like being cornored.

"Changkyun ah, let me hug you.." said Minhyuk as he slowly moved closer.

When he received no sign of rejection from the latter, he slowly wrapped his hands around the younger man.

Changkyun wanted to say no but the moment Minhyuk's warmth touched him, he knew that he longed for this. So for this scary night, he would forgo it.

He melted to the hug, to the warmth that Minhyuk gave. He let himself cry on Minhyuk's shoulder.

Even if he didn't return the hug, Minhyuk and the others were glad because at least he didn't push them away.

That night he fell back asleep due to exhaustion from crying too much and he was still in Minhyuk's arms when that happened. Minhyuk was able to lull him back to sleep with his small caresses on his back. 

The others at first refused to leave him but Shownu was able to make them because with staying there, they would do no good for anyone and they needed to rest too. 

Minhyuk, however, was the only person who stayed with him that night, just in case Changkyun would be having another nightmare.

All of them could only hope for a better day tomorrow.

.

.

.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love for this story ^_^
> 
> When I read all of your comments, I was very touched and it gave me a lot of strength to write more chapters.
> 
> Stay tune to see what will happen to their relationship
> 
> Don't forget to leave your thought on the comment section
> 
> Thank you


	14. A Better Day

When Changkyun woke up, he was alone on the bed. The blinds on that room was still closed which he was thankful for.

His body asked for food but he found no spirit for eating. Food was the least on his priority at the moment even though he needed it the most.

Looking at the clock on the wall, he learned that it was 9 a.m so it meant that he had slept for hours.

He remembered every single detail of what happened last night and he didn't regret every second of it but still, he wasn't sure if he was ready to forgive them.

Anyway, his head was feeling much better and so was his other wounds on both his hand and his feet. The pain was there but bearable.

His eyes caught the sight of the neatly folded clothes on the edge of the bed. For him, he assumed.

Taking a bath seemed like a good idea at the moment. He needed to freshen his body and his mind.

  
Under the shower, he was thinking about himself, about them, and about the past days. He knew that he couldn't keep being distressed all the time, it would do nothing but destroy him.

Should he really give them a chance? A chance to fix everything, a chance to help him close his wound and maybe in the end, the wound would be vague again.

They needed to earn his forgiveness but he also needed to apologize to them too because it was his lie that got them on this mess in the first place.

Well people had secrets and it was up to them to share it to someone. But secret in a relationship always ended up destroying the relationship instead.

Don't get him wrong, he was hurt. The pain in his chest was still burning, still choking him, both from his past and his boyfriend's actions.

He still wanted to scream at them, throw things at them. He wanted them to feel his pain, how much he was hurting. But then again, bad was never in his nature.

Being treated like that by his parents had left a deep scar on his heart but also taught him many things, one of its was the way you behaved to other person.

Don't hurt people if you don't want to be hurt. Treat everyone like how you wanna be treated. Even if it didn't work on his parents but it surely did to everyone else.

Call him naive or blind but that just how he was.

He also came to a realization that he did not want to break up with them, he didn't want to just leave them and never look back. He actually wanted this relationship to work.

Being in a relationship with them might be the most wonderful thing that happened in his life, that until they did their stupid plan but still, his love for them wouldn't just faded away.

So he had made up his mind and he was willing to give them a chance, to be a better person for him but for the record, he would not just give in easily.

That was why as soon as he had finished taking a shower and was fully dressed up, he called everyone to the main room.

There was a big table in the main room, his boyfriends used it to do a work meeting.

He told everyone to take a sit around the table while he stayed on his feet.

The first thing they needed to do, and it was a must, was to talk it out, all of them no exception.

Changkyun took a deep breath before saying, "First of all, I want all of you to know that your action has disappointed me, hurted me, and it opens up my wound again, my biggest and deepest wound.... and it hurts, more than you can possibly imagine" said Changkyun, his voice trembled a bit.

"You could've asked me instead of planning something behind me... You knew better that if you were wrong, you would end up hurting me" said Changkyun.

"Did you not trust me that bad? Isn't trust supposed to be the main pillar of a relationship? Well I thought so because I trust every single of you, I still do but I guess it was only one sided" said Changkyun

"Please don't cut my words... I need to let this out at once" said Changkyun when he saw Shownu was about to say something

Changkyun knew that they felt guilty at this point, the look on their faces were crystal clear.

"I thought I had put everything behind and it couldn't get to me anymore, I wouldn't be hurt anymore but you proved it to me, that I was wrong... That part of my life will always haunt me" uttered Changkyun

"But I'm not saying this to ask for your pity.... I'm done with my own pity party a long time ago.." said Changkyun, "I just want you all to be careful in the future"

Changkyun closed his eyes for a moment, to prepare himself for the next words that would come out from his mouth.

"Second of all, I also want to apologize to you for lying in the first place, I guess I'm not ready to share that history with you or maybe I just don't want to open that page of my life again. Either way I'm sorry for lying and I can assure you that my intention has nothing to do with your business..." said Changkyun 

"So I'm gonna give you a chance to fix this because I want this to work out" said Changkyun, referring to their relationship.

Changkyun noticed the immediate changes of the look on their faces, it was happy, relief, and determination.

"And please, I'm begging to you all, Don't make me regret my decision, please..." said Changkyun

"I'm finished now, please say something..." said Changkyun

"Uh.. Thank you Changkyun ah... We actually expected you to leave us but.... we are so so happy that you're not leaving" said Shownu

"We won't let you down Changkyun ah" said Kihyun

"We'll see about that and I want us to be completely honest to each other" said Changkyun

"Of course, we won't do stupid things like that again" said Wonho

"One more thing hyungs.." said Changkyun

"Yes Changkyun ah?" asked Minhyuk

"About my..... past... Can you keep it a secret from everyone else? The less people who know, the better" asked Changkyun

"Of course Changkyun ah, your secret is safe with us" said Shownu

"Thank you hyungs" said Changkyun, he finally took a sit.

"Who else knows about this if I may ask, Changkyun ah?" asked Jooheon

"Only the six of you and Woozi, he was actually the person who helped me a lot when I ran away" said Changkyun

"You don't have to answer this too but why did you change your surename too?" asked Hyungwon

Changkyun looked like he was considering something, "I have to hyung... I need to make sure that no one could find me. That is another reason why my apartment is registered with Woozi's name" said Changkyun

"I'm really sorry Changkyun ah, gosh.. we're truly idiots" said Wonho

"It's.... It's..... We're gonna try better from now on" said Changkyun

"Yeah we must do that" said Shownu

They spent the time talking to each other until lunch time.

So far Changkyun agreed to stay in their house for a few days more on their request and he also agreed, after a lot persuasion, to let his boyfriend's men to clean his house, including replacing everything he broke. 

Changkyun had said no, that he would buy it himself but Hyungwon reasoned that this was the first step of their apology.

Even when they were having a conversation, they noticed that Changkyun still talked less. Well better than nothing at all, right?

"Changkyun ah, what do you want for lunch?" asked Kihyun

"Anything will be fine, I'm not that hungry actually" answered Changkyun

"Not hungry? You haven't eaten anything" said Jooheon

"I'm just saying hyung.... I'll eat, okay?" said Changkyun

"How about some pizza and pasta? I know this restaurant that serves good pasta and pizza, we can have it deliver here" suggested Kihyun

No one disagreed so Kihyun made the call and the food would be there in a short time.

Changkyun really hoped that this would work out in the end because if it didn't, there would be a good chance that his wound would not heal at all.

.

.

.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter 😊


	15. A Help

Woozi was playing with the straw on his drink. He stirred his drink without any intention to drink it. Nervous was not the only word to describe his current feeling, curiosity and worry were part of it too.

He was waiting for someone, or he thought so, at a cafe. His companion was not late, he was the one who was early. 

The reason that he was anxiously waiting there was because he received a text from one of Changkyun's boyfriends, asking to meet, to talk about something urgent.

His mind was immediately filled with Changkyun, Was his besfriend alright? Did something happen to him? Those thoughts were all over his head.

_"Woozi?"_

Woozi turned his head to the source of the call.

"Yes it's me and call me Jihoon please" said Woozi, he found three gentlemen standing next to his table. Someone was actually some people. And only his close friends who called him Woozi.

"I'm sure we haven't met before" said the man who was standing in the middle.

"Yeah we haven't but I've seen you before, from pictures" said Woozi, "Please take a sit" added Woozi

"Thank you, so pictures? Changkyun showed them to you?" asked the man who previously stood on the left.

"Yes, Wonho, right?" asked Woozi and the man nodded. "Don't you think I won't be curios with how my bestfriend's boyfriends look like? Is that a problem?" asked Woozi

"No it's not, it's just that some people might not be opened to the idea of..." the first man hung his words.

"Polyamory relationship? You're Shownu, right?" asked Woozi and all three nodded.

"Well I'm not bothered with it and it's my bestfriend that we're talking about" said Woozi

"We're so glad to hear that" said the man who spoke for the first time.

"Thank you, I guess.... Kihyun right?" asked Woozi and the latter nodded.

"So what do you want to talk about? Is Changkyun alright?" asked Woozi

"We know about his parents" said Shownu straight to the point.

Woozi clearly taken aback by his words but he was not entirely surprised. They would find out eventually, just a matter of time.

"How?" asked Woozi "We learned about it the hard way" said Kihyun

"Sorry I'm not following here, how did you find out? I doubt that Changkyun told you" said Woozi

"He didn't actually" said Shownu, "So?" asked Woozi

Shownu started to told him everything that had happened. How they found out and how they handled it.

When he was done, Woozi was definitely looked pissed.

"You son of a bitch! What jerks you are" cursed Woozi

"We're aware of that" said Wonho, " _as you should be!_ " said Woozi, they totally understood his anger.

"Okay listen, we know that we fucked up and we want to fix it, that's why we asked you to meet up" said Shownu

"Can you tell us how to fix this? We are all ears to every suggestion" said Kihyun, "We don't want to screw up the second time" said Wonho.

"Please help us, Changkyun told us that you were on his side when he ran from his home" said Shownu, "How do you make him feel fine again?" asked Kihyun

"Listen, Changkyun was in a bad shape when he first moved in with me. It took me a long time to convince him that he had done nothing wrong to be treated like that" said Woozi, he looked frustrated now. "His dad and him had a big fight and that was what made him finally leave that house" said Woozi

"He refused to eat, he kept having nightmares, and he was really close from hurting himself" said Woozi

"We love him, okay?.... We care about him and we want to help him. We don't want something bad happen to him" said Wonho

Woozi could see the desperation on their faces. "Please.." said Wonho

"I need to know something first, Do you really love him? Because if you're not ready for everything that is about to happen, you better leave at this very second. But if you do love him then fight for it or it'll be worse" said Woozi

"We do love him so much and we're ready for any outcome in the future, as long as we're together" said Shownu

"Look, I saw how Changkyun when he talked about you, he was very happy and so in love..... I'll help you but if you hurt him again, I will come myself to kill every single of you" threatened Woozi.

"Point taken" said Kihyun

"Alright, you can't force him to anything, ever. If he looks like he's thinking deeply about something, ask him, what's going on in that head of yours, care to share? Like that, and don't leave him with his thought too long, his mind could be cruel" said Woozi

"He needs to eat so offers him his favorite food, ramyeon, salad, pizza, or black bean noodle" said Woozi

"I used to sleep on the same bed with him because he had nightmare every single night but if he doesn't want to sleep with you, never force it... The person closest to him has to put up a sharp ear" said Woozi "Don't talk about his parents at all, he will tell you the exact detail eventually" said Woozi

"Thank you so much, you are such a big help to us" said Shownu

"How did you find out about his parents, if I may ask?" asked Kihyun

"We met when we were still in college, I was in music major while Changkyun was in business major. We never crossed path with each other except one time...." explained Woozi

"There was a festival in our college and the music's students were performing there. I performed my own song and I guess that caught his attention. I joined the audience later to watch the rest of performances and Changkyun came to me.." said Woozi, he took a sip of his drink before continuing.

"He said that my song was really good and he liked it so much. At that time I wasn't thinking about it much but as time went by, I found myself catching the sight of him everywhere, and he was always alone. I didn't know what was in me but I suddenly went to talk to him. I didn't know much about him but I knew that he likes music so I started with that topic" said Woozi

"You know like, why do you like music? Why don't you major in music then? Something like that and his answers shocked me. He said that music was his only escape from his mind and he wished that he could major in music but reality didn't let him. I didn't know why but there was something on him that made me want to be his friend and I'm glad I did" said Woozi

"We spent a lot of times together since then. I offered to teach him about music and he was really happy. Changkyun was a natural, he was already good with piano so notes was not a problem. I taught him how to produce music, how to use the tools and he adapted very quick" said Woozi,

Hearing this about Changkyun just made them become more curios about the man.

"I was doing my projects in my dorm when he came crying in front of my door. I was so surprised because he never cried with me, it was the first time" said Woozi, "He told me everything and that was how I found out" said Woozi

"He also said that he couldn't take it anymore, I was really shocked when I learned that he almost killed himself" said Woozi, his eyes was a bit glassy.

"So I did what I never thought I would, I asked him to move in with me as soon as he graduated. I was already saving money for an apartment back then and I'd be happy to have him live with me. He immediately said yes... I was so sad that a precious man like him had to suffer many times" said Woozi

"I'm glad that I asked him to that day, I never regret that decision. Do you know that he even spend every christmas with my family and now my parents like him more than their own son" said Woozi, chuckling at the thought.

"Alright, so now you know the whole story and you also know that I care too about him, he's ny brother and I hope you learn your lesson well and won't do it again" said Woozi

"I'll also call to check on him and you can't forbid him to go anywhere, if he wants to come to my house, let him" said Woozi

"Of course and thank you for your help" said Shownu

Woozi left the cafe first but as he was leaving, he took a last look on them.

"I hope they are the ones for you, Changkyun ah" whispered Woozi

_________________________________________________

Changkyun was watching the television alone, Shownu was out with Wonho and Kihyun, while Jooheon was in the shower, and he he had no idea where Hyungwon or Minhyuk was.

"Changkyun ah, what are you watching?" asked Minhyuk as he walked in with a bowl of cereal in his hand.

"A horror movie, why are you eating cereal at this hour? You won't be full with that" said Changkyun

"I'm too lazy to cook or order, can I join you by the way?" asked Minhyuk

"Of course hyung" said Changkyun

Changkyun moved a little when Minhyuk sat very close to him, he was just surprised by the sudden skin contact between them.

"I'm sorry Changkyun ah" apologized Minhyuk, he really had to refrain himself if he didn't want to scare the younger away.

"It's alright hyung, just surprised" said Changkyun, he decided to focus back on the screen to erase the awkwardness.

"How are your hand and your feet? Still hurts?" asked Minhyuk

"Not so much" said Changkyun, "That's great and don't forget to change the bandage" said Minhyuk

"Of course hyung" said Changkyun and then it was silent again. Minhyuk didn't like silence or awkwardness at all.

"Are you working on a project now? I really want to hear one of your songs" said Minhyuk

"I'm not working on anything right now but I'm supposed to meet my new client next week" said Changkyun, " If you want to hear one of my songs, I can play it for you but not now. I don't have any of them on my phone. They are on my computer in my studio and on my laptop in my apartment" added Changkyun

"Well I'm looking foward till that time. Don't forget it, okay?" asked Minhyuk, "Yes hyung, I'll bring it next time" said Changkyun

"But if you really want to hear it, you can listen to it from the internet, you know, from the artist that I produced the song for" said Changkyun

"But I want to hear your voice too, didn't you sing for the demo version?" asked Minhyuk

"Well you're right but not all of my songs have my voice in it actually. I only do that if my client asks me to compose the lyrics as well and want to hear the complete demo" explained Changkyun

"Then I'll hear the one that contains your voice, I never hear you sing" said Minhyuk

"I change my mind hyung, I think I'm too shy to show it to you" said Changkyun

"Huh why? Why do you have to be shy about it?" whined Minhyuk, "Just..." said Changkyun

"Please...." asked Minhyuk, he tried to use his charm against him.

"We'll see about that" said Changkyun, he let out a small laugh at the elder's behavior.

"That usually means no.." whined Minhyuk, fake crying, "Or that could literally mean we will see about that" said Changkyun

"What are you guys talking about? And why are you watching that kind of movie?" asked Jooheon who walked in with a small towel on his hair.

"Nothing hyung and this is not any kind of movie hyung" said Changkyun, "It's a scary movie Changkyun ah" said Jooheon

"It's the scariest movie of the year hyung and Minhyuk hyung made me miss the important parts" said Changkyun

"We can replay it again, care to join us Jooheon ah? Or are you _scared_?" joked Minhyuk.

"Nah, I'll pass. I need to wake Hyungwon hyung up" said Jooheon

"Just admit that you're afraid Jooheon ah. Hyungwon doesn't need someone waking him up now, that's just your excuse" said Minhyuk

" **No it's not** " fired Jooheon, " **Yes it is** " fired Minhyuk back.

Their bickering was cut off suddenly because of someone's laugh.

"Are you seriously bickering over this?" asked Changkyun, it was nice to let out a laugh again.

"You're right Changkyun ah, I'm sorry my honey Jooheon" said Minhyuk

"I'm sorry too hyung" said Jooheon, "But I'm still waking Hyungwon hyung up" said Jooheon as he walked out of the room.

"But why?" asked Minhyuk, "Just.." said Jooheon a little bit loud because he was already in the hallway.

Jooheon felt so happy, he finally heard that sound again. The sound that he missed, that they all missed.

It was not a big one but it was a progress. He definitely needed to tell the rest about what just happened and he couldn't wait for it.

.

.

.

To be continued


	16. Big Step

"Changkyun ah, are you free tomorrow?" asked Jooheon

It was 7 p.m and they were having a dinner at Changkyun boyfriends's house.

"Hmmm..... I have to meet my client in the morning but I'm free after 11 a.m" answered Changkyun

"Why hyung? Do you need me somewhere? asked Changkyun 

A little over three weeks had passed since they agreed to continue their relationship.

Out of 23 nights, Changkyun had 18 bad nights, filled with nightmares, skipped 10 breakfast and 9 dinner, but he spent those nights on his boyfriend's place and he was getting better and better.

He agreed to stay for a few days but it turned into few weeks. His boyfriends never asked him to leave and he found himself not feeling like leaving the house either.

Of course he talked to his boyfriends immediately, he stated his thoughts to them. He was kinda feeling hesitant to leave, to go back to his own place.

Comfort, that feeling was starting to return to him for just being around them. The other reason was he didn't want to stay alone at night.

He knew that his boyfriends would offer to stay at his place but he didn't want to trouble them and he didn't want to stay at Woozi or have Woozi stay on his because Woozi had his own life too.

What if Seungcheol wanted to spend the night with his boyfriend? That wouldn't happen if he asked Woozi to accompany him.

So he decided to stay with his boyfriends longer and of course, his boyfriends were thrilled. They definitely would not pass a chance to spend more time with Changkyun, more time, more chances.

Changkyun himself realized that he was beginning to open up more to them, to let them help him with the pain when he couldn't. They were very good at helping him and Changkyun liked that.

"Well we're thinking about going to amusement park because it has been a long time since we have fun, all seven of us" said Minhyuk

"Really? Amusement park? Aren't you busy with work?" asked Changkyun, he always wanted to go there.

"One day off wouldn't hurt" said Wonho, shrugging.

"I've never been there so I guess I'll go with you" said Changkyun, he was excited about the idea.

"Wait, you never visit the amusement park? Not even once? For real?" asked Kihyun

Changkyun nodded, "I don't have time and I don't want to go alone" said Changkyun

"Why don't you go with Jihoon?" asked Hyungwon

"He's busy and I'm busy so..." said Changkyun

"Don't worry, we'll make sure that you have the time of your life" said Shownu

"Shownu hyung's right, we will have so much fun there" said Jooheon, "And we can eat outside too" said Hyungwon

"Then I'll be looking forward for that hyungs" said Changkyun

"Great, we'll pick you up at your studio" said Shownu

"Alright, all of you need to have a good sleep tonight and don't forget to pack extra clothes and other necessaries" said Wonho

"Yes hyung" answered the guys

_________________________________________________

  
"Hi hyungs, how are your day?" asked Changkyun as he leaned on the back seat. Changkyun finished early so they got to leave early too.

"They were boring but it's about to change" said Shownu who was in the driver's seat.

"I'm excited" said Changkyun, "We are too" said Kihyun who was in the front seat.

"Have you eaten by the way?" asked Kihyun

"Yes, I ate on the cafe earlier" said Changkyun

"Alright then, buckle up everybody" said Shownu as he started the engine.

"Where are the others hyungs?" asked Changkyun

"They are already on their way to there, we'll meet them there" said Minhyuk who was sitting next to him.

"Are you comfortable in your seat Changkyun ah?" asked Minhyuk, "Yes I am hyung, why?" asked Changkyun back.

"Because the park is two hours drive from here and with the traffic, it'll take about three hours" said Minhyuk.

"Three? Wow I didn't realize it's far" said Changkyun

"That's why, make yourself comfortable because it's gonna be a long ride" said Shownu

"And if you're hungry, I made some food. It's on the trunk, you should be able to reach it" said Kihyun

"Okay, thank you hyung... I'm not hungry now but I'll eat later" said Changkyun

The ride was really nice, one minute they were singing a rock song then the next minute they were calm, listening to a ballad song.

At some point they all got tired and just enjoyed the calm mood. Changkyun loved the view outside the car.

Something suddenly crossed his mind, words came to his mind. He didn't bother to wait and pulled out his phone.

"Who are you texting Changkyun ah? Do you still have work to do?" asked Minhyuk as he saw the man was busy typing down.

Minhyuk's question was catching Shownu and Kihyun's attention too.

"Ah I'm not texting anyone hyung" said Changkyun, "Then what are you doing?" asked Minhyuk

"I was watching the view and suddenly some ideas of lyrics crossed my mind and I need to write it down quickly before I forget" said Changkyun

"Wow cool, you're really like a producer now" commented Kihyun

"It's nothing cool hyung, it's just that ideas don't just popped up magically when I need it hyung so everytime an idea comes to my mind, I write it down immediately" explained Changkyun

"It's cool in my eyes, you're such a hardworking talented man" said Minhyuk

"Stop it hyung, you're making me shy" said Changkyun

"Well he's right though" chimed Shownu in.

"Thank you hyung" said Changkyun, he felt so great when they praised him.

The ride became more exciting to him.

"Changkyun ah, I miss you so much" said Jooheon as he hugged the younger. That was right, Changkyun didn't reject their skin contact anymore. He let them hug him but as for intimate intercation, it was still on progress.

"We just met this morning hyung" said Changkyun

"But I still miss you" said Jooheon, "I miss you too hyung" said Changkyun

"C'mon you two, let's quickly head inside.... I've got the tickets here" said Wonho as he waved the tickets on the air.

"Coming hyung" said Changkyun

"What ride do you want to try first Changkyun ah?" asked Kihyun

"Your choice hyung, I'll follow" said Changkyun

"How about viking?" asked Kihyun, "Sounds good" said Changkyun

"Then viking it is" said Kihyun

Throughout the ride, Changkyun was laughing loudly as he watched the others reactions. They were screaming their lungs out when the Viking went higher and faster.

Even after the ride, Changkyun was still laughing.

"Hyungs, you all should've seen you faces, it's so funny" said Changkyun between his laugh.

"Ya.. It's not funny you know, I was really scared up there" whine Jooheon

"It's not that scary though" said Changkyun "Are you serious?" asked Wonho, "Eoh I am" said Changkyun, nodding.

"Let's try the roller coaster hyung" said Changkyun excitedly.

Changkyun was jumping slightly from excitement and his boyfriends were so happy that they managed to put a big smile on his face.

They tried many rides after that. Sometime Changkyun was the one who dragged them to one ride and the other time, it was Minhyuk who did it.

Jooheon was sure that he would have a sore throat the next day from screaming too much.

"Let's try the arcade stands too" said Jooheon

"Yeah let's try those and win many prizes" said Hyungwon

"Good idea hyung" said Changkyun

That was how they found themselves in that situation, trying to shoot the cans down from afar. Changkyun was an ace, he tried seven times and knocked the cans down seven times.

"Wow you're really bad at games like this hyung" said Changkyun

"Agree" chimed Jooheon in as they all watched Wonho played.

"I'm trying my best you know" said Wonho, he slightly pouted.

"I'm sorry hyung but it's too funny" said Changkyun "Yeah, you shoot six times and failed all six" said Minhyuk

"That's it, I quit" said Wonho

"Don't be angry hyung" said Changkyun as he hugged him, "I won't be able to get angry if you do this Changkyun ah" said Wonho, hugging back.

The prized were small doll key chains. Changkyun gave them one key chain for each person and Changkyun was glad that they treasured his gift.

"C'mon let's take some pictures in the photo booth" said Shownu

"Yeah, we need to capture this moment" said Kihyun

They didn't realized that they had been there for hours. They tried almost every rides and arcade games. They also took a lot of pictures at the photo booth and with their own phones.

"Do you like your cotton candy Changkyun ah?" asked Minhyuk

"Yes hyung, I love it" said Changkyun. They were currently sitting on a bench. Changkyun was eating the cotton candy deliciously. He was happy, that was for sure.

"It's almost dark, let's grab a dinner at a restaurant nearby.. I know good place" said Shownu

"Let's go, I'm starving" said Wonho

"Make sure first that you leave nothing behind" reminded Kihyun

They started to walk to the car, "Are you cold?" asked Wonho to Changkyun, "A little hyung" said Changkyun

"Wanna hold my hand?" offered Wonho, "Thank you hyung" said Changkyun as he accepted Wonho's hand.

They kept holding hand until they arrived at the parking area, sometimes Wonho brought Changkyun's hand to his mouth and blew it to warm it up.

"Thank you hyung" said Changkyun before he entered the car. "My pleasure.." said Wonho

The ride to the dinner's place was a short one just like Shownu had said.

The dinner was nice, they ordered a lot of food. Honestly even with all food on the menu, they managed to leave no leftover. That was what happened when you fed seven starving stomachs.

"Do any of you still hungry?" asked Shownu

"No hyung I'm really full" said Changkyun "Me too, I don't think I can put anymore food in my mouth" said Jooheon

"All I need now is sleep" said Hyungwon

"Sleep sounds good, Let's head home" said Kihyun

"You guys head to the car first, I'm gonna pay the food first" said Shownu, "Thank you hyung for the food" said Minhyuk

"But hyung, are you fine paying all of this?" asked Changkyun, "I'm gonna be fine Changkyun ah, just go to the car with them" said Shownu

"Thank you hyung" said Changkyun

"Changkyun ah, you're riding with us" said Hyungwon. "Yes hyung" said Changkyun

"This has been a very wonderful day but I'm super tired now" said Minhyuk

"Me too, see you at home guys" said Wonho

"Drive carefully hyung" said Kihyun

Wonho's car drove off first, Wonho was driving, Jooheon was sitting next to Wonho, and Hyungwon with Changkyun in the back.

"Hyung thank you for today, It's the best day ever in my life" said Changkyun

"It's the best day ever too for us Changkyun ah, thank you for agreeing to go" said Wonho

"I'm glad I did hyung" said Changkyun, half yawning.

"Let's play some songs" said Jooheon as he connected the car's speaker to his phone. He played a slow song, very suitable for the situation.

"You sleepy?" asked Hyungwon softly. "No, I'm Changkyun" joked Changkyun

"Very funny, very funny... I'm serious Changkyun ah" said Hyungwon, "A little bit hyung" admitted Changkyun

"You can sleep Changkyun ah. Don't force yourself to stay awake" said Hyungwon

"But how about Wonho hyung? I don't feel good if I sleep and he has to keep driving" said Changkyun

"It's alright, I'll be fine... Just sleep Changkyun ah... Look at Hyungwon, he's a second closer from doing so" said Changkyun

"I'll keep Wonho's hyung accompanied. Go to sleep Changkyun ah" said Jooheon, "Okay then thank you so much hyung" said Changkyun

"Here" said Hyungwon as he patted his shoulder, signalling the younger man to lay his head on his shoulder.

Changkyun didn't deny it, he moved closer to Hyungwon as laid his head on the elder's shoulder.

"Is it okay if I hug you Changkyun ah?" asked Hyungwon, "...Yes hyung" said Changkyun.

Hyungwon slowly wrapped his arms around Changkyun and Changkyun adjusted his position. After feeling comfortable enough, they finally let the darkness welcome them.

"They're so cute" commented Jooheon after they had fell asleep. "Indeed they are, take a picture for me Jooheon ah" asked Jooheon

"Done" said Jooheon, today was a very big progress for them. Changkyun didn't held himself back from them anymore.

He was so glad that today happened.

Changkyun was woken up a bit when he felt being lifted up. He was still dozing off but he was sure that he was in air.

He almost went back to fully asleep again when he felt himself being put down on a very soft bed. That action actually made him open his eyes.

"I'm sorry Changkyun ah, go back to sleep okay?" 

It was Shownu's voice. They must've arrived at home, he thought so. Shownu was sitting on the bed next to him.

"I'm sorry too hyung that you have to carry me here" said Changkyun, he wanted to go back to sleep but he didn't want to stop talking to him either.

"No, you're so light that I don't even break a sweat" said Shownu as he brushed Changkyun's hair.

"Hyung.." called Changkyun, his eyes was fully opened now, "Hmm? Do you need something?" asked Shownu.

Shownu was definitely not expecting what happened next. He didn't saw it coming at all.

Changkyun grabbed Shownu's clothes and pulled the older man closer as he, himself, rose his body too, until their lips met. 

Shownu's eyes went twice bigger while Changkyun closed his eyes. It was a short kiss before Changkyun pulled back.

Shownu was speechless, "Why hyung? Don't you like it?" asked Changkyun as he changed his position into sitting one.

"Of course I like it Changkyun ah, I'm just surprised... I wasn't expecting this" said Shownu

"Have I done something wrong then?" asked Changkyun, "Of course not.. It's just that, you know that we're not forcing you, right? Just take your time and don't rush... We're gonna stay beside you no matter what" said Shownu as he cupped Changkyun's face.

"But I want this and you're not forcing you into anything hyung" said Changkyun as he held both Shownu's hands. Changkyun then went quiet, "If it was really shocking, I'm sorry hyung, I'm gonna hold myself back next time" said Changkyun

Shownu was cursing at himself inside, he blamed his lacking sense of expressing his own feeling in words. He felt more guilty because Changkyun probably thought that he didn't want to do it.

So he went against every instinct of his and followed his heart instead.

He connected their lips, the kiss was deep and slow. Shownu's hands were cupping Changkyun's face while Changkyun's hands were on his own thigh.

Changkyun was taken aback with the sudden kiss but seeing Shownu's closed eyes, he then closed his eyes too. Changkyun's hands too slowly moved to Shownu's waist, squeezing the fabric.

Shownu was the first one who pulled back. He had to, before it went to the next stage and he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"I love you Changkyun ah" said Shownu

"I love you too hyung" said Changkyun

"Alright, now go back to sleep," said Shownu

Shownu gave one last kiss on the younger man's forehead before he left the room.

He was screaming happiness inside, what just happened was real and wasn't his imagination. Tonight, he would have a good dream.

.

.

.

To be continued


	17. Precious Moments

Shownu entered the kitchen to grab a glass of water. He saw Kihyun who was standing near the stove, cooking obviously.

"Good morning Kihyun ah" greeted Shownu, "Good morning hyung, how's your sleep?" asked Kihyun

"Very good, yours?" replied Shownu "Same" answered Kihyun

"Kihyun ah" called Shownu as he finished gulping down the water.

"Yes hyung? Do you need something" asked Kihyun, eyes still focused on his cooking.

Shownu went closer to the man and hugged him from behind, wrapping both of his hands around the younger's waist. Kihyun relaxed in the elder's arms, he slightly leaned his body to Shownu's broad chest.

"I love your soap's scent" said Kihyun, "I know you do" said Shownu, he had just finished taking shower 10 minutes ago.

Shownu moved his head to the crook of Kihyun's neck, giving him kisses here and there and Kihyun was slightly tilting his head to give Shownu more access.

"Hyung, not in front of the stove" said Kihyun "Then turned it off" said Shownu

"No, I want to finish my cooking" said Kihyun as he turned his body around. "And I don't want to set our house on fire" said Kihyun, he pinched Shownu's stomach playfully.

"Alright alright, I'll stop" said Shownu, waving his hands in the air, "What's with you anyway? You seem very happy, care to share?" asked Kihyun, continuing to stir the food

"He kissed me last night Kihyun ah" said Shownu, "Who? Jooheon?" asked Kihyun

"No... Changkyun" said Shownu

Kihyun immediately looked at Shownu with shocked eyes, "No he didn't.." said Kihyun

"Yes he did, he kissed me first then I kissed him" said Shownu

"Oh my God.... It's good thing, right? Ohh I'm so happy!" exclaimed Kihyun as he hugged Shownu

"Me too, I still can't believe that it happened" said Shownu

"Spill the tea quick!" said Kihyun, turning off the stove. This was more important than his cooking.

"I put him down on the bed and he was woken up so I told him to go back to sleep then he suddenly pulled me close and it happened" said Shownu, "Then we talked a bit and he misunderstood me for not wanting to do the kiss so I kissed him and it's all good now" said Shownu

"I'm so happy! How was the kiss?" asked Kihyun bluntly.

"Well they're amazing, the first kiss was short though but the second one, was like this..." Shownu pulled Kihyun closed by his waist and kissed his lips. The kiss was deep and slow just like last night with Changkyun

"Seriously guys? In the kitchen?" 

They broke the kiss upon hearing the intteruption.

"Minhyuk ah... You give me a scare" said Kihyun

"And you leave me behind, I want a kiss too" said Minhyuk, pouting.

"And I will gladly give it to you but before that, Shownu hyung had something to tell you first" said Kihyun

By the time Changkyun was awake, the rest had learned about the last night event but they decided not to talk about it infront of Changkyun unless he brought it up himself.

So they talked about other things instead. Any topic other than that would be good to fill the silent lunch.

"Hyung, I thought you only took one day off?" asked Changkyun

"We did, one day turned into two" said Jooheon

"We just thought that we still need to rest for one more day because yesterday was very tiring but super fun too" said Wonho

"That's nice but not for me though, I need to go to my studio, to work on my projects... The deadline is close" said Changkyun

"Can I go to your studio? I've never been there and I want to accompany you" said Jooheon

"You can come along hyung, a companion would be nice" said Changkyun, "Great!" exclaimed Jooheon

"Changkyun ah, how about making your second studio here?" asked Shownu

"We know that's a big thing to ask but you know, so when you stay late at your studio, you can do it here and we'll know you're safe" said Kihyun

"And we can meet more often" added Jooheon

"We can turn the empty room next to my room to be your second studio" said Hyungwon

"Just think about it first, okay?" asked Minhyuk

"Yes hyung, I'll think about it" said Changkyun

_________________________________________________

  
"Wow, this is super cool!" exclaimed Jooheon as his eyes wandered around, looking at every corner of Changkyun's studio.

"Welcome to my work place" said Changkyun

"What a nice work place" said Jooheon, "Thank you" said Changkyun, then they both laughed.

"C'mon hyung sit, I wanna show you something" said Changkyun as he dragged a chair closer to his own chair.

"Your new song? I'm all ears" said Jooheon as he took a sit.

"You've heard the song I showed you last time right?" asked Changkyun, "Yes, that song is dope" said Jooheon

"Well thank you hyung..... This time I'm trying another genre, far different from the last time" said Changkyun, "Wanna hear it?" asked Changkyun

"Play the music" said Jooheon

"Changkyun ah, Let's eat" said Jooheon as he set the table.

They had arrived there in the afternoon and it's already evening. Jooheon ordered some spicy rice cakes and black bean noodles for them.

Changkyun had been super focused on working but he didn't forget about Jooheon. Changkyun didn't want Jooheon to feel left out so he involved the elder on his work.

Like making a conversation with him, mostly about Jooheon's opinion on his tracks.

"C'mon Changkyun ah, Don't skip meal, you'll end up sick" said Jooheon, "Just a bit hyung" said Changkyun

"Your work won't go anywhere...... Eat with me, please?" asked Jooheon and finally Changkyun gave up and went to the small sofa in his studio.

The dinner was calm, they talked a bit but mostly focused on eating. The food was gone in a blink with no left over in sight, clean swept.

"Are you done? It's late already, we need to go home soon" said Jooheon before he took a sip of water "I need to add few more things then we can go home" said Changkyun, drinking water too.

"Thank you for coming with me today" said Changkyun, "Thank you for letting me come with you" said Jooheon

They looked at each other and their eyes met. Eyes locked at eatch other's, nothing else mattered.

They both moved at the same time, moving closer until their lips met. The kiss was deep like Shownu's but shorter though. It was still a great kiss for Changkyun.

"Uh... Let's go home hyung, I'll just continue my work tomorrow" said Changkyun, a pink shade on his cheecks as well as Joohoen's.

"O..okay.. I'll clean this first" said Jooheon

At home, Jooheon didn't waste any time. When Changkyun was not with him, he went to the others and told them about the kiss.

Of course the rest were really happy and they were curious who would be next and obviously they couldn't wait until it happened.

_________________________________________________

A week had passed since then and Changkyun had agreed to make a second studio on his boyfriend's house.

Because of that, he was spending more time in his boyfriends house. When his boyfriends were home, he would work on their house.

And about the kiss, no one had yet been lucky again but who knew thay it would change soon enough?

Changkyun himself had gone back to his apartment, his apartment wouldn't take care of itself, would it?

Today, he was finally having a day off and he wanted to spend it with lazing on his apartment. 

But he didn't want to be alone and thankfully, Wonho came to the rescue.

"I bring some movies" said Wonho

"Great, let's watch!" said Changkyun

So there they were, cuddling on the couch with the tv screen on. Being held in Wonho's arms made Changkyun felt drowsy. He changed his position so that his head laying down on the pillow on Wonho's lap.

"Sleepy?" asked Wonho

Changkyun looked up to him, "A little, it's because you're too warm hyung" said Changkyun

"I'll take that as a compliment" said Wonho

Wonho focused back on the movie while Changkyun keep looking at him. He was contemplating whether he should do it or not.

Wonho noticed that Changkyun was still looking at him instead of the movie. "Do I have something on my face Changkyun ah?" asked Wonho, looking at Changkyun.

Instead of an answer, Changkyun used his right hand to grab on the back of Wonho's neck then he pulled Wonho's head closer as he rose up too, using his left hand as support.

The elder was surprised but he didn't pulled back. Instead, he used his left hand to hold the back of Changkyun's neck.

Both eyes were closed as their lips touched each other's. This kiss was the sweetest Changkyun had ever had. Even though they stopped when things got heated up. Wonho knew that Changkyun wasn't ready for that step yet.

"So I'm third huh?" asked Wonho, "Hmm" mumbled Changkyun

"I love you Changkyun ah" said Wonho "I know, me too" said Changkyun, giving one last peck on the elder's lips before he went back laying down.

_________________________________________________

"So you're gonna spend the whole evening with me tonight" said Minhyuk as Changkyun entered his car.

"Where are the other hyungs?" asked Changkyun, he had gotten a text from Minhyuk, telling him to be ready and that he would pick him up in an hour. It was 7 in the evening and Changkyun had just finished taking a shower.

He had been busy the whole day that he didn't even answered their calls or texts.

"They're busy" said Minhyuk, "And you're not?" asked Changkyun.

"No, I'm bored so I'm gonna take you out" said Minhyuk, "Why are they still working at this hour?" asked Changkyun

"Shownu and Kihyun had to work late, while the rest have to prepare a presentation for tomorrow" said Minhyuk as he started to drive. "And you're not planning to help them?" asked Changkyun

"They're fine, besides I want to spent time with you and they send me here too" said Minhyuk

"Where are you taking me by the way?" asked Changkyun, "You'll see" said Minhyuk.

"Fine but I'm leaving if the place is boring" said Changkyun, "Fair enough" said Minhyuk

The ride took about half an hour and Changkyun was getting more and more curios about their destination. It's because they were going to a darker area in the city, dim lights and not many people around.

"Where are we going hyung? I'm scared" said Changkyun

"No need Changkyun ah, we're almost there" said Minhyuk as he took a turn.

"And..... We're here" said Minhyuk as he drove to a larger area.

"A DRIVE IN CINEMA?!" exclaimed Changkyun, "I always want to go here, this is just like the one in films" said Changkyun

"See? I told you that you've got nothing to be afraid of" said Minhyuk "Thank you hyung for bringing me here" said Changkyun as Minhyuk parked their car.

"Let's move behind" said Minhyuk

They climbed to the back seat in hurry because the movie was about to start. Minhyuk immediately pulled the younger closer and cuddled him up.

They focused on the really big screen, few meters from Minhyuk's car. 

"Hyung, I thought you can't watch scary movies?" asked Changkyun, "I can't" said Minhyuk

It was a horror movie and it was not even the half of the movie yet when Minhyuk screamed and hid his face on Changkyun's shoulder.

"They why are we watching this?" asked Changkyun, "Because this is the only film that have vacant seat at this hour" said Minhyuk

"We can always watch another movie in my aparment hyung" said Changkyun, "But thank you though for the effort, this is sweet" said Changkyun

"That's exactly why I wanted to do this, because it's a sweet thing to do with your loved one" said Minhyuk

"I know hyung and I appreciate it, a lot" said Changkyun

"But you were just hearing my screams the whole time" said Minhyuk, feeling guilty. "I'm happy to spend my time with you hyung" said Changkyun

"Me too but I still feel bad to you" said Minhyuk

"Let me make you feel better hyung.." said Changkyun.

Changkyun quickly turned his body around and got on Minhyuk's lap. Without waiting any longer, he immediately crashed his lips to Minhyuk's.

Minhyuk's shock expression soon turned into a pleased one. In no time, they were on their own world, kissing at each other.

The kiss was a lot heated up than the other's. Minhyuk was about to pull back but Changkyun didn't let him.

"A little more hyung" said Changkyun between the kiss. So they kissed a bit more before Minhyuk really pulled back.

"Changkyun ah, I won't be able to control myself if we go further" said Minhyuk "But your kiss was amazing by the way" added Minhyuk

"Thank you hyung, I'm sorry that it took a long time for me to do it" said Changkyun

"I don't mind waiting Changkyun ah, I just want the best for you" said Minhyuk

"Thanks hyung, love you" said Changkyun, "Love you too" said Minhyuk

_________________________________________________

"Where are we going hyung?" asked Changkyun

"We're going to a very special place" said Kihyun

"Here you go again, being so secretive to me. Last time Minhyuk hyung and now you hyung?" said Changkyun, pouting.

"I'm not gonna bring you to a place like that Changkyun ah, this place is a lot more special" said Kihyun

"Why is it special?" asked Changkyun, "I'll explain when we get there" said Kihyun

"Fine.." said Changkyun final.

"By the way hyung, you're a great driver" complimented Changkyun

"Better than Jooheon, right?" asked Kihyun, "Hmm" nodded Changkyun, "But don't tell him I said that, okay?" asked Changkyun

Kihyun made a gesture where he was sealing his mouth then throwing away the key.

"Are we still far from there?" asked Changkyun, "Yes, why? Are you sleepy?" asked Kihyun

"A little hyung" said Changkyun, cutely rubbing his eyes. He had been staying up all night, working.

"Sleep Changkyun ah, I'll wake you up when we arrive" said Kihyun

"Can I? I don't want to leave you staying awake alone" said Changkyun, "It's okay, besides it will make my surprise even better" said Kihyun

"If you say so hyung" said Changkyun

Changkyun woke up alone in the car but he soon caught the sight of his boyfriend, sitting on the car's hood in front of him.

He looked at the view in front of him and the sun was setting.

He checked his face quickly before stepping out from the car.

"Hyung, why are we at the beach?" asked Changkyun

"Oh you're awake... Come here sit with me Changkyun ah" said Kihyun tapping the empty space beside him.

"Are we here to watch the sunset hyung? It's beautiful" said Changkyun, leaning his head on Kihyun's shoulder.

"We're here for more than that...." said Kihyun

"This is a very special place for us because we vowed our love to each other the first time here.... we made our relationship official right in this spot" said Kihyun

"So it's a very special place afterall.... I'm happy that you bring me here hyung" said Changkyun, intertwining their hands together.

"But that's not all.." said Kihyun

"What do you mean hyung?" asked Changkyun

"I'm taking you here because I want to make a precious memory with you too, right here so this place means the same thing for the seven of us, a special place" said Kihyun

"I'd love that hyung and I have a perfect idea to make that special memory hyung" said Changkyun

"How?" asked Kihyun

"Like this.." Changkyun went to Kihyun's front, he stood like really close to the elder.

He slowly put his hands around Kihyun's neck. Their eyes fixed on each other's, gazes full of love. Kihyun wrapped his hands around Changkyun's waist and Changkyun went closer.

Changkyun made the first move, as his lips touched Kihyun's, the eldet was kissing him back straightaway.

Under the light of the dusk, the two had made a beautiful memory.

"You're right Changkyun ah, it's a perfect idea" said Kihyun, aftet the kiss and they were watching the sky. 

"Thank you hyung" said Changkyun, "Anytime" said Kihyun, kissing the top of Changkyun's head.

_________________________________________________

  
Changkyun was staying overnight in his boyfriends's house. They was having a good time and Changkyun was happy.

But now, the others had fallen asleep and he was still awake. He was about to go to sleep when a melody came to his mind and he went to his studio straightaway.

He stayed there for about half an hour before he closed his notebook and went back to his room.

He thought everyone was asleep but when he passed Hyungwon's room, he heard noises.

Changkyun couldn't help but being curios, he was considering to knock the door. And because he was worried for him a little bit so he did it.

"Hyungwon hyung?" asked Changkyun, knocking a few times but he got no answer.

"Should I just open it?" mumbled Changkyun, he remembered Hyungwon saying that if he ever wanted to enter his room, he didn't have to knock.

Carefully he opened the door just in case Hyungwon was asleep. Thankfully that Hyungwon's door didn't make a creaking sound.

When he entered the room, he found no one on the bed. "Hyungwon hyung?" called Changkyun

There was no answer but he caught the sight of him on his balcony.

He approached the balcony's door slowly, afraid he would scare Hyungwon.

"Hyungwon hyung.." called Changkyun softly as he opened the door.

"Uh Changkyun ah, you're not sleep yet?" asked Hyungwon, he was a little surprised to see the younger standing in front of him.

"I was just in my studio, why aren't you sleeping hyung?" asked Changkyun, "I can't and when I can't, I always go to my balcony" said Hyungwon

"Can I join you?" asked Changkyun, "Of course, come here" said Hyungwon.

Changkyun walked to his side and Hyungwon immediately pulled him to his arms.

Changkyun was standing in front of Hyungwon with the elder's arms wrapped around him and the elder's head was leaning on the top of his head.

"The night view is not bad hyung" said Changkyun, "It's usually more pretty when there are a lot of stars" said Hyungwon

Then the silence fell over them, though it was a nice silence.

"Hyung..." called Changkyun after a while.

"Hmm?" responded Hyungwon

"Thank you hyung" said Changkyun, "For what Changkyun ah?" asked Hyungwon, furrowing his eyebrows.

Changkyun turned his body around so he was facing the elder, "For being patient with me and for willing to wait for me" said Changkyun

"No Changkyun ah, we're the one who should say thank you... Thank you for choosing to stay instead of leaving, thank you for believing in us" said Hyungwon

"Hyung, I never regret my choice that day" said Changkyun

"And we will make it stay that way" said Hyungwon.

"I love you all hyung" said Changkyun

"We love you too" said Hyungwon

No words exchanged but they knew what would happen next. Hyungwon moved closer as he put his hands on the railing and Changkyun, who was between Hyungwon's arms, moved forward too.

They were kissing each other's passionately, tongues were involved. Changkyun's hands were on the sides of Hyungwon's face and Hyungwon hand's moved to his waist.

The lacks of air made them had to broke the kiss. They were gasping for air, breathless but their feeling was amazing.

"So I'm the last one huh?" asked Hyungwon

"Damn right you are" said Changkyun

"Let's go inside, shall we?" asked Hyungwon

"Yes hyung" said Changkyun

.

.

.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys
> 
> There is something I want to tell you. If you commented but I didn't reply you, then I'm so sorry.
> 
> But I actually try not to answer it because I want to see the comment numbers on my story without me adding it up with my own comment. But know this, every time I read your comments, I was super thrilled.
> 
> I am happy with everything you wrote down. 
> 
> You might notice that there's barely any reply from me in my other stories too.
> 
> I'm sorry if you don't like the way I think
> 
> I just hope that you will keep writing comments for me.
> 
> Thank you


	18. Not A Happy Ending, Not Yet

Every single day was a bless for Changkyun. They had been in relationship for over a year and things had been so great.

Sure they fought sometimes but by the end of the day, they always figured it out.

A lot things had happened in a year. Like since two months ago, Changkyun had officially moved in with his boyfriends and that he finally visited his boyfriend's office for the first time.

At first Changkyun was wowed with how big the building was but he soon got bored because everyone was just busy working. Of course everyone were, it was an office afterall but that made Changkyun felt glad that he chose music as his path.

If he didn't meet Woozi, maybe he would be one of them by now. Even imagining about that sent chills down to him.

He still hung out at Seungcheol's cafe but not as frequent as before because he was having dinner with his boyfriends almost everyday. But when he wasn't, you could find him at the cafe.

The issue of Changkyun's parents hadn't surfaced again in months. After their reconcile, they barely talked about the main reason of their fight anymore.

Changkyun did get nightmare because of it sometimes but that was only it. It wasn't like his parents tried to contact him or anything.

Although Changkyun broke down crying in front of them once around 7 months ago. They were watching the news when suddenly Changkyun's parents were on the tv, it was something about their company.

Though Minhyuk who was holding the remote immediately changed the channel, but a question came out spoken from Changkyun's mouth, he didn't even realize that he did. 

"Why do they hate me?" 

Kihyun who was sitting next to him, could only embrace him.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Changkyun, the question remained the same.

"Of course not, we've been trough this Changkyun ah... None of it is your fault" said Wonho. They didn't the know the reason why his parents acted the way they did but they knew for sure that it was not the child's fault.

"I know hyung but I can't help it, I keep wondering around the same thought" said Changkyun

"And you have to let us know everytime your mind does that, okay?" asked Shownu and Changkyun slowly nodded, "I'll try my best" said Changkyun.

"But hyung do you know why I didn't change my whole name?" asked Changkyun

"No, why?" asked Joohen

"Because my name was given by my grandmother, it was a gift from her and I just couldn't do it" said Changkyun

"Your grandmother was surely a great person. Let's visit her grave sometimes, you haven't introduced us to her" said Minhyuk

"And I'm sure she would love all of you if she was still alive" said Changkyun, 

"You know, my father used to lock me inside my room with no food for hours or even a day when I did something that anger him and she would always come to unlock the door without my father knowing" said Changkyun, his voice started to shake, "But after she was gone, I've got no one to save me again" said Changkyun, a tear escaped his right eye.

"I'm sorry we weren't there Changkyun ah" said Hyungwon

"We're sure that she must feel very sad too to leave you alone but I'm sure she is watching you from up there" said Wonho.

"I... I miss her, she's my only family" said Changkyun.

Changkyun moved closer to Kihyun and hid his face on the crook of Kihyun's neck, he could feel a wave of tears coming and he didn't want them to see it.

They knew that his grandmother was the only person who loved him and they couldn't imagine what it was like for him to lose her because after she was gone, the only thing Changkyun had was the hatred from his own family.

They watced as Changkyun's shoulder trembled in Kihyun's arms, how Changkyun's cries filled the room.

In the end, Changkyun fell asleep on Kihyun's arms due to crying too much. No one left his side that day.

After Changkyun woke up, they made sure they made him laugh again and of course no more sadness printed on his face.

When Changkyun moved in, they were super excited for the whole new adventure in front of them.

But Changkyun was worried about one thing. Things couldn't possibly be great forever, right?

_________________________________________________

  
It was currently 6 p.m, Changkyun just got back from his studio and was now walking back to their house from the bus stop.

He had received a text from his boyfriends that they wanted to have dinner together at their house. They had been quite busy with their own work lately, that was why he was trying to make it home before dinner so he could have dinner with all of them.

Well maybe not all of his boyfriends though. Shownu, Jooheon, and Wonho were currently on Japan for a two weeks business trip.

The house was definitely quieter but they would be back in three days so it would be fine soon.

When he entered their yard, he noticed a box laying in front of their door from afar. He was able to get a good look at it as he got closer.

It was a medium sized box, wrapped in a red wrapping paper, and with no address on it but it did have one name written on the top of it, his name.

He picked the box and went inside the house, deciding that he would just open it in his room.

"I'm home.." said Changkyun as he took off his jacket but no one answered it.

Leaving his bag and the box on the floor, he went to the living room to search for his boyfriends.

"Hyung..." called Changkyun.

He found Minhyuk and Kihyun on the couch, sleeping. Kihyun was sleeping in Minhyuk's arms.

Kihyun's head was on the crook of Minhyuk's neck and his hands were hugging the elder's waist. While Minhyuk's head was leaning on Kihyun's head, his left hand was on Kihyun's back, and his right hand was on the younger's hand that was on his waist.

It was a cute sight so Changkyun took some pictures with his phone before he left them alone. They must've fallen asleep while waiting for him.

Changkyun went back to pick his bag and the box then made his way to his room. He wondered where Hyungwon could be.

After putting both things in his room, he then went to Hyungwon's room.

"Hyungwon hyung.." called Changkyun as he walked in.

"Oh Changkyun ah, you're home" Hyungwon was working on his laptop on his desk.

"Did I disturb you?" asked Changkyun, "No of course, I was just rechecking my work" said Hyungwon

"Hyung, have Kihyun hyung cooked? I found him sleeping on the couch with Minhyuk hyung" asked Changkyun

"Yes he did, it's in the oven. It's still an hour more from dinner so they wanted to watch something but ended up sleeping" said Hyungwon, chuckling.

"Alright then, I'll be in my room hyung... I'll heat the food up in an hour" said Changkyun

Hyungwon nodded at Changkyun and went back on his work.

Changkyun was planning to open the box as soon as he was in his room. He put the bot on his desk and grabbed a scissors to tear the wrapping paper.

After the wrapping was off, he found a letter on the top of the box. He picked the letter and opened it.

**_Changkyun ah,_ **   
**_It's a gift from us, your extremely handsome boyfriends._ **   
**_We hope you like it_ **

"A gift? Suddenly?" mumbled Changkyun, a smile was slowly carved onto his face.

They didn't give him surprises that much because if they wanted to give him presents, they would just handed it to him directly. But still, surprises like this made him excited.

He put the letter down and slowly pulled the lid off the box but he did all of it with eyes closed.

He smelled something wierd as he put the lid down. Slowly but surely, he opened his eyes and looked right into the box.

**"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"**

Changkyun let out a big hysterical scream as the shock hit him.

He took steps back until his back hit the wall, his body slid down the wall. His eyes was full of terror and fear.

Footsteps was heard coming to his room and in no time, Hyungwon was there followed by Minhyuk and Kihyun seconds later.

"What happened Changkyun ah?!" asked Hyungwon, he was so panicked when he heard him screaming.

Changkyun's hand was shaking so bad as he slowly pointed to the box on the desk.

"Wh..why..why did.. you do that?... It's.... it's not funny hyungs" Changkyun started to cry at this point.

"Did what Changkyun ah?" asked Minhyuk as he crouched down next to Changkyun

Hyungwon and Kihyun approached the pointed box.

"Do..don't pr..prank me... like this..... I.... don't like it" cried Changkyun

"What do you mean Changkyun ah?" asked Minhyuk, "Hyungwon ah, what's in the box?" asked Minhyuk

Both Kihyun and Hyungwon were in a complete shock as they finally got a good look at the thing inside the box.

"What the hell is this?!" Kihyun couldn't believe his own eyes. 

Inside a box there were pictures of Changkyun, crossed with a red taint, then there was a white rabbit doll, the head and the body were torn apart and it was full of red taint too.

But that wasn't all, they also saw a dead mouse inside. All the red taints made them wonder if it was a real blood.

"Changkyun ah, this is not our doing! We would never do something like this to you" said Hyungwon

"Where did you get this Changkyun ah?" asked Kihyun

"Tell me please, what the hell is in the box?" asked Minhyuk

"A dead mouse, a torn doll, and Changkyun pictures, all were tainted in red...." said Kihyun slowly

"What?!! Are you serious??" asked Minhyuk

Breathing was starting to get harder for Changkyun, he couldn't think straight anymore and everything began to become fuzzy.

"Changkyun ah, are you okay?" asked Minhyuk as he checked the man in front of him.

He was gasping for breath, tears were rolling down on his face and he started to feel lightheaded.

"Look at me Changkyun ah........ Breath, breath for me, just like this" said Minhyuk but Changkyun wasn't responding to him.

"Changkyun ah, breathe baby" said Minhyuk

Hyungwon was already on the phone, making a call to their private doctor. 

"H...hyu...hyungghh...." That was the only word Changkyun managed to let out right before he lost his consciousness.

"Changkyun ah!!" called Minhyuk as he catch the younger's body.

Minhyuk quickly lifted Changkyun body and sprinted to the next room.

_________________________________________________

  
"We're coming home tomorrow on the first plane" said Shownu

"How is Changkyun?" asked Jooheon

"Still unconscious but the doctor said he's fine" said Kihyun

"Hyung... What the hell is this about?" asked Minhyuk, "Why would someone send something like that?" asked Minhyuk

"Whoever sent the box made it look like we're the one who did it" said Kihyun, "Why?" asked Kihyun

"We'll figure it out together once we get there" said Wonho

As soon as the doctor left, they immediately called the other three who were out of country.

They told them from the moment they found Changkyun shaking in fear untill he passed out and what they discovered.

"Have you called the police?" asked Shownu

Shownu could see clearly the distress in their faces.

"Yes, they took the box and the red stain is a real blood" said Kihyun

"And hyung you know what? The police found another thing in the box" said Minhyuk

"What did they found?" asked Wonho

"A bloody note and it says, 'Watch how you all will fail to keep your precious one safe" said Hyungwon, quoting the exact sentence.

They were really speechless and confused, so who was the real target, them or him? 

Then there was this feeling deep inside their stomachs, a mix of anger and sorrow. They swore that they would find whoever behind this and made them pay.

"We'll found whoever did this, we will" said Shownu

"They dare to mess with us so they're the one who should be careful" said Wonho

"Hyungs, have you eaten by the way?" asked Jooheon

"No we haven't" said Kihyun

"Eat, three of you, I don't want any of you to end up sick" said Shownu

"We can't, not after that hyung" said Minhyuk

"Try, okay? That's all we're asking" said Wonho

"Okay" said Kihyun

When the call ended, Kihyun finally burst into tears.

"This.. is horrible" cried Kihyun

"I know.." said Minhyuk as he wrapped his hands around the latter

"But we gotta stay strong, we gotta stay strong for him" said Minhyuk

Hyungwon joined the hug, they all were feeling emotional.

"I don't want to lose him... or you or us" sobbed Kihyun

"We are not losing anyone, we're gonna stay forever together" said Minhyuk

Kihyun leaned his body into Minhyuk as he closed his eyes. 

Everything would be alright, everything would be alright.

Kihyun kept chanting those words in his mind over and over again.

"We're gonna go trough this together and we'll be fine" said Minhyuk

.

.

.

To be continued


	19. Danger

Changkyun opened his eyes slowly, he found Minhyuk sleeping in a sitting position. He was sitting on the floor but he leaned his head on the bed.

Minhyuk was holding Changkyun's right hand with his left hand. Changkyun wanted to sit down but he was afraid that he'd wake him up.

He tried to pull his hand away really slow but it still woke Minhyuk in the end. The elder immediately sat straight while rubbing his eyes.

"Changkyun ah hey, how are you feeling?" asked Minhyuk as he helped Changkyun sat up.

"I.. don't know hyung, sad but fine I guess" said Changkyun unsure. Talking about his condition, he was fine physically but mentally, he wasn't sure himself.

"Please trust us Changkyun ah, we would never do something horrible like that, please.." said Minhyuk

"Hyung... hyung... I trust you" said Changkyun to Minhyuk who kept babbling apology.

Changkyun trusted them, if they said that they didn't do it then they didn't do it. He had zero doubt on them.

"Thank you Changkyun ah, we promise that we will catch whoever did it" said Minhyuk.

"Why would someone send me that box? I can't recall any person that has an issue with me" said Changkyun

"Don't worry Changkyun ah, when the rest will be here soon and when they are, we'll figure it out together" said Minhyuk

"The rest?" asked Changkyun

"Yes, Shownu hyung, Wonho hyung, and Jooheon are currently on a plane right now" said Minhyuk, "But aren't they supposed to be in Japan for a couple days more?" asked Changkyun

"They are but you're more important, our secretaries will handle the rest of the work" said Minhyuk

"But hyung..." "You are important to us Changkyun ah and this is a serious problem" Minhyuk cut Changkyun's words.

"Okay hyung" said Changkyun

"Let's head downstairs, you must be hungry" said Minhyuk

"I'm not in the mood for eating hyung" denied Changkyun, "But you have to, force your body a little bit okay?" asked Minhyuk

"Just a little food hyung" said Changkyun, "Deal" said Minhyuk

When Changkyun entered the dining room, the room was empty. But it changed soon as he was suddenly in someone's arms or two people's arms.

"We're here for you, we'll protect you" said Hyungwon

"Thank you hyung, it means a lot" said Changkyun, "We're your boyfriends and we love you" said Kihyun

"I love you all too" said Changkyun

"I'll be quick to bring the food from the kitchen" said Kihyun as he dashed to the kitchen, "I'll help" said Minhyuk, following Kihyun.

"What time is it hyung?" asked Changkyun as they sat down.

"It's 8 a.m" answered Hyungwon

"When will the other hyungs arrive?" asked Changkyun

"They just landed five minutes ago and they will be here in an hour or less" said Hyungwon

Kihyun and Minhyuk came back with food in their hands. They all ate less than the usual but it was better than nothing at all.

Changkyun went back the room he woke up in, which was Minhyuk's. He didn't want to enter his room just yet and besides, he could always borrow Minhyuk's clothes.

Taking a shower was something he needed at the moment. He spent minutes under the shower just thinking and not moving at all.

Someone definitely hated him so much to do such things but who? He couldn't think of anyone.

He was thinking whether he should tell Woozi or not because the guy could help him finding out the person or people behind this but then what Hyungwon said, came back to his mind.

A bloody note inside the box, it made him wonder if the real target was his boyfriends and whoever sent it was using him to get to them.

That thought scared him more, he didn't want any of his boyfriends to get hurt. He was fine if it was him, but he wouldn't be if it were his boyfriends. He was sick of losing people he loved and he was not planning to.

The shower was able to freshen him up a little bit. Then he put on Minhyuk's clothes. A v-neck t-shirt, a knee length pants, and a hoodie.

Changkyun inhaled the scent of the clothes. Minhyuk's scent was definitely calming him down, it was nice and comforting.

He then went downstairs again planning to watch the tv, to take his mind off, when the door's bell rang.

Changkyun was the closest to the door so he went to open it. He was wondering if it was the other hyungs but wouldn't they just let themselves in without having to ring the bell?

His smile fell down right after he opened the door. There in front of him laid another box in the same red wrapping paper.

He immediately brought the box in and put it down on a big table near.

The wrapping paper was soon torn apart by force but he hesitated a bit about taking off the lid.

Another letter was there on the top of te box. He read it straight away.

**How was the present?**   
**Here's another one**

"Hyung!! Hyung come here..." called Changkyun

His hand trembled a bit as he held the lid but he didn't back down and removed the lid.

The lid fell down from his hands as he saw what was inside.

A lot of pictures of him again, two torn rabbit doll covered in blood, no dead mouse but the blood in the other things was still fresh. He could smell the blood and it was piercing his nose.

"What's wrong Changkyun ah?" asked Minhyuk as he approached him.

"Do you need something Changkyun ah?" asked Hyungwon, coming out from the main room

"Who's at the door?" asked Kihyun, coming from the living room.

The three of them fell silent as they saw the box and the scared face of Changkyun.

Even from few meters away, they could smell blood. "Changkyun ah, get away from the box.." said Kihyun

Changkyun looked at them briefly before he ran to somewhere. They immediately followed him while calling his name but he didn't respond.

It was bathroom, Changkyun immediately crouched down in front of the toilet bowl. He quickly vomited everything in his stomach until the point he was gagging.

His body slumped down to the floor after he flushed the toilet. He was sobbing hard on the floor.

The others who arrived seconds ago went closer to him.

Minhyuk crouched down on his left, Kihyun on his right, while Hyungwon stayed standing.

"Changkyun ah, it will be alright, everything will be alright.... I promise" said Kihyun as he caressed the younger's hair.

"Hyung.... What did they want from me?" asked Changkyun desperately

They didn't know how to answer that question because they didn't know the answer.

"Let's get you out of here, okay?" asked Minhyuk and Changkyun slowly nodded.

Minhyuk slid his hands under Changkyun's body, one on his back and one on the back his knees while Changkyun wrapped his hands around Minhyuk's neck. The elder lifted the younger up softly before he walked out from the bathroom.

The elder brought him to the couch as he kept the younger on his arms. Changkyun kept sobbing on Minhyuk's chest, his hands were gripping the elder's clothes.

"It's alright baby, it's alright" whispered Minhyuk.

Hyungwon was dealing with the box while Kihyun went to the kitchen to make some tea.

  
The minute Shownu, Wonho, and Jooheon arrived on their home, they immediately rushed inside.

"We're ho.." Jooheon didn't finish his words as they heard the cries that echoed troughout the house.

Without waiting, they was already dashing to the source of the sound which was the living room.

They found Changkyun, crying hard in Minhyuk's arms and the other two sitting on the other couch, looking worried.

"What happened?" asked Shownu

"Thank goodness you're all home safely" said Kihyun as he and Hyungwon went to hug them.

Wonho went to Changkyun's side, "Let me" said Wonho and Minhyuk nodded.

Wonho pulled Changkyun to his chest softly as he whispered calming words to Changkyun.

"We got another box" said Hyungwon

"Again? Where is it?" asked Jooheon

"There" said Hyungwon as he pointed to another room. Shownu went to the pointed room while the others went back sitting.

"Hyungh.... hyungh.... I'm... scaredhh.." cried Changkyun, he hugged Wonho tightly.

"I know baby, but we're here for you.... We won't let you get hurt..." said Wonho

Changkyun kept crying in Wonho's arms until he fell asleep from exhaustion.

Shownu on the other hand was busy on his phone. "Find out who's behind this, I want an answer today" said Shownu on the call.

Hyungwon came to the room to talk to Shownu.

"Hyung, I misss you" said Hyungwon, "Me too" said Shownu, kissing Hyungwon's lips shortly.

"But I want to talk to you about something else" said Hyungwon

"What?" asked Shownu

Hyungwon wore a glove that was laying down next to the box before he opened the box and pulled something out.

"Look, another bloody note" said Hyungwon

" _It will be such a pleasure to watch you all lose your cute little boyfriend_ " read Shownu, he felt disgusted at the words.

"I think we should look at our side not Changkyun, I think it might be one of our enemy" said Hyungwon

"Yeah, I was thinking so too, besides no one could hate our Changkyun, not that extent" said Shownu

"I have reported to the police but I believe your men are handling it too?" asked Hyungwon and Shownu nodded.

"I'll find out who this bastard or bastards were, in the meantime, we should just focus on keeping our family safe" said Shownu

"Of course, no doubt" said Hyungwon

Both of them went back to the living room and found that Changkyun had fallen asleep on Wonho's arms.

"Have you guys eaten yet?" asked Kihyun

"No we haven't" said Jooheon, "Alright then, I'll prepare food for you in a minute" said Kihyun

"Have you eaten?" asked Shownu back.

"We have but Changkyun vomited everything he ate" said Minhyuk

"Why?" asked Wonho softly

"He was the first one who took a look at the inside of box earlier" said Kihyun before he went to the kitchen.

"I'll bring him to his room" informed Wonho

"Not his room, use mine... He was still haunted from yesterday" said Minhyuk and Wonho nodded.

_________________________________________________

  
They all were seated in the main room, around the big table.

Changkyun was seated between Wonho and Jooheon, his hand was holding Jooheon's.

"So Changkyun ah, there is something that we want to tell you" said Shownu

"Okay.." said Changkyun, he could tell from the mood that it was something serious.

Jooheon kissed Changkyun's hand as he felt him tensed.

"The reason that you've been getting those boxes is because of us" said Changkyun

"What are you talking about hyung?" asked Changkyun

"Whoever sent it doesn't hate you, they hate us. Is that right?" asked Wonho and Shownu nodded.

"But why? Do you know who is it?" asked Changkyun

"My man tracked them down and he came back with something" said Shownu

This part was new to all of them. Shownu had originally intended to inform them all at once.

"It was one of our old business partner, we had cut every contrat with him back then" said Shownu

"You mean him? The person who betrayed us in the first place? That almost sent our company into bankruptcy?" asked Minhyuk

"Yes it's him.... Kim Minhoon" said Shownu

"Son of a bitch!" cursed Jooheon

"I still don't get it hyung, why did he send those boxes? To me?" asked Changkyun

"He's angry at us, I guess he wants to take a revenge on us" said Kihyun

"And why is that? Wasn't he the one who betrayed you?" asked Changkyun

"He was but when we cut our contract with him, his company was already on edge. Losing our contract was a big loss for him" said Wonho

"And last time I check, his company did went bankrupt" said Hyungwon, "The rumor was that he left to another country, planning to take revenge on everyone that hurt him" continued Hyungwon

"But we never considered it a big threat until you received the first box" said Shownu

"Why can't he let us live peacefully?" groaned Jooheon

"But why me? And who else does he take revenge on?" asked Changkyun

"Because you're precious to us Changkyun ah, his company was the only precious thing for him so I guess he's going to take the same thing from us" said Jooheon

"Except it will be too hard to destroy our company and we knew him well to not fall for his tricks, so he's after you instead" said Wonho

"And to answer your second question, my man just informed me that his old secretary was found dead, accidental death" said Shownu

"Is it?" asked Kihyun, "I highly doubt that" said Kihyun

"It's what the police report says but we know better that it wasn't an accident at all" said Shownu

"Hyung, I know it's not my place to say this but haven't you tried saying sorry for cutting the contract?" asked Changkyun

"No, he caused a big financial loss at our company and we even gave him a second chance but he didn't change at all" said Jooheon

"Okay I understand hyungs, but how about now? Spread words that you want to end this peacefully?" suggested Changkyun, violence was never his favorite.

"I did and he sent my man back to me, dead" said Shownu

"Are you serious hyung?" asked Kihyun, "I am, in fact, I'm seconds away from killing that son of a bitch" said Shownu

If you heard Shownu cursed, it meant that he was really mad.

"I'll kill him too if he dares to lay a finger on you" said Jooheon, "Count me it" said Wonho

"Wait hyung, no one is gonna kill nobody" said Changkyun

"Fine, but we're gonna keep you safe until he's locked up in jail or gone from this world" said Hyungwon, "It will be over soon, Changkyun ah" said Kihyun

"I'm... scared.... I don't want any of you to get hurt" said Changkyun

"We're not gonna get hurt, taking someone like him down won't even make us break a sweat" said Shownu

"Just promise me that you all will be fine" said Changkyun

"We promise" said his boyfriends

They never left his side since then. Even when they were busy, they always made sure one of them stayed with him and when they really couldn't, they sent their bodyguards.

Changkyun was really scared, he had never been in this kind of situation and he knew that this Minhoon had proved that he was willing to kill people.

He also had been sleeping in the same bed with his hyungs, he changed room every night. Sleeping in his room was still a bit trauma and just like standing near the big table where he opened the second box.

"Come home quickly Changkyun ah" said Kihyun on the other side of the call.

"I will hyung, as soon as the meeting is done, I'll go straight home" said Changkyun

"Do you really have to do to this meeting? Can't you postpone it? asked Minhyuk

"I have to hyung, it's a new clients and they offers a good deal" said Changkyun

"But don't ever leave your bodyguards side, okay?" asked Shownu, "Yes hyung, they will be beside me all the time" said Changkyun

"I don't feel good about this Changkyun ah, you know what to do if something bad happens, right?" asked Hyungwon

"Calm down hyung, it's just a simple meeting.. I'll be home in an hour" said Changkyun

"You didn't answer the question Changkyun ah" said Jooheon

"I know what to do, okay hyung?" said Changkyun

"Alright then we have to go, see you at home" said Wonho

"Love you, Changkyun ah" said his boyfriends, "Love you too, bye" said Changkyun before the call ended.

Changkyun was waiting for his clients in his studio with a two bodyguards who were standing near the door.

His phone buzzed, it was a text from his clients, telling him that they were here.

A knock was heard on the door and one of his bodyguards went to the door and opened it.

Changkyun stood up to welcome them but what he got was his bodyguard falling to the floor with a hole in his head, blood flowing out of it.

Changkyun was frozen, his eyes were full of terror. He could do nothing as two men walked in holding guns with silencers on it.

The other bodyguard stood no chance against two of them either, he managed to kill one but the other person shot him dead.

After killing both of his bodyguards, the last person pointed his gun to Changkyun.

Changkyun recognized the man very well from the photo his boyfriends showed him.

"Kim... Minhoon" uttered Changkyun

"Glad that you know me.... Now come with me if you don't want to end up like them" 

.

.

.

To be continued


	20. Let Him Go

It was pretty much chaos in the living room of their house. 

Kihyun couldn't stop pacing around the room. Shownu and Wonho, both looking angry as hell. Minhyuk and Jooheon were close to tears and Hyungwon had this blank expression on his face.

Four hours had past since they didn't get news from Changkyun or his bodyguards and when they finally went to Changkyun's studio, they found three dead bodies on the floor with no Changkyun anywhere.

This had to be Minhoon's doing, they were very sure of that. And their suspicion was proved right after they watched the surveillance camera.

They sent all of their men looking for Changkyun's whereabout and while waiting, they couldn't help but blamed themselves for everything that happened, like they should've come with him, they shouldn't have let him go in the first place, or they should've asked Changkyun to have meeting in the house. If they had done one of those, none of this would've happen.

Up until now, they still didn't know for sure what Minhoon would do to their Changkyun. 

Was it a ransom kidnapping? Would he took him forever from them? Would he ask for all of their money? Though they were willing to give him that if that would make them have Changkyun back. 

The second probability scared them to death, they didn't even want to consider that possibility. They couldn't lose Changkyun, not after everything they had gone through.

There was one thing though which they felt a little relief over, it was that Changkyun knew exactly what to do, they had prepared before for things like this but until this very second, it looked like Changkyun hadn't do what he supposed to. 

They hoped that it wouldn't be too late.

_________________________________________________

  
Changkyun woke up with a small groan. There was a stinging pain at the back of his head. 

The fact that he couldn't move his arms or feet made him looked down and noticed the rope tying him up to a chair. Now that he was fully awake, he could feel the rough texture of the rope pressing firmly to his skin.

Looking at his surroundings, he could tell that he was locked in what supposed to be an used building, an abandoned factory perhaps. It was really creepy and it scared him more.

He remembered that Minhoon guy took him outside where his black van was then suddenly something hit to the back of his head hard, knocking him unconscious. Maybe it was that man who did it because he was standing behind him but anyway, that was the last thing he remembered.

_"I don't feel good about this Changkyun ah, you know what to do if something bad happens, right?"_

He thought about what Hyungwon said, he knew what to do. 

After taking a deep breath and calming down, he bent his body down, trying to get his neck close to his fingers.

It was quiet hard because of the rope, his movements were limited but after a few tries, he actually managed to do that.

Changkyun immediately went back to his original position just in case someone would walk in suddenly.

Around fifteen minutes later Changkyun heard footsteps coming closer.

"You're finally awake" 

"They will find me and get me out of here" said Changkyun

"Really? How? Have you seen around? No one had come here in years, this place is forgotten, what makes you think they can?" asked Minhoon

"Even if they do, it will be too late" added Minhoon

"Why did you do this? My boyfriends are willing to handle things peacefully, why did you take things this far?" asked Changkyun

"Did they told you about what they've done to me?" asked Minhoon and Changkyun nodded

"Why can't you just forget everything and move on?" asked Changkyun

"Forget everything?! They destroyed my company!!" half-yelled Minhoon

"No, you did it to yourself" said Changkyun

"Yeah but they left me to rot!" said Minhoon

"They gave you second chance!" Changkyun began to raise his voice too. "You were the one who wasted that chance, do you know that second chance doesn't always come?" asked Changkyun

"Believe what you want but the fall of my company is their fault" said Minhoon

"You know what I believe? I believe you can't accept the fact that it was your fault and you started to blame everyone else but blaming my boyfriends was too much, even for you" said Changkyun

"You really got a mouth there" said Minhoon

Changkyun started to get on his nerve and he didn't like it.

"My boyfriends almost lost their company because of your incompetence, now that, that is your fault" Changkyun was really playing with fire at the moment.

"That's their side of story, you haven't hear my side of it" said Minhoon, "I don't need to, I trust them, especially in this matter" said Chagkyun

"They tried to save your company and you're not even thankful for that" said Changkyun

A hard punch landed on Changkyun face, it bruised left cheek and tore the corner of his lip. Changkyun didn't see that punch coming at all.

"Better watch that smartass mouth of yours" said Minhoon, he grabbed Changkyun's face and forced him to look up, purposely pressing the red mark on his face.

"Don't test my patience, you already taste how my anger feels, don't make me give you more, not now at least" said Minhoon before he let go of Changkyun's face roughly.

"Listen, just let me go.. I'll tell my boyfriends about it and I can ask them to forget everything" said Changkyun

Minhoon laughed and it confused Changkyun, "And you are really naive too, I bet that's what they like huh?" asked Minhoon

"What are you talking about?" asked Changkyun

"Do you really think I would give you back to them?" asked Minhoon then he shook his head, "Nah, they took my everything and I'm about to do the same" said Minhoon

"What do you mean?" asked Changkyun, what he said scared him more than he already was.

"You know exactly what I mean" said Minhoon, "But I will be too evil if I kill you go without saying goodbye to them" 

Minhoon took out his phone, it was a burner phone. Changkyun saw him pressed some numbers, one of his boyfriend numbers, he guessed. Minhoon covered Changkyun's mouth with his hand as the call was connected.

"Hello Shownu hyung, long time no see" said Minhoon

"Kim Minhoon... You son of a bitch! Where is he? If you hurt him.."

"You will kill me bla bla bla" Minhoon cut Shownu's words.

"Tell me what do you want?" asked Shownu

"There you go, you know that you're not in any position to threaten me, right?" asked Minhoon

"Just give him back to us and we'll do anything you want" said Kihyun

"Wow, so all of you are there? It's been a long time since we meet each other right?" asked Minhoon

"Just cut the crap already and say what you want" said Jooheon, 

"So fiery like always, can't I chat with my old friends first?" asked Minhoon

Changkyun bit Minhoon's hand and screamed, "Hyung!" called Changkyun, but Minhoon was quick to cover it back.

"Is that Changkyun?! Let us talk to him!" said Wonho

"I'm gonna be kind enough and let you speak with him, considering this is the last time for all of you to hear his voice" said Minhoon

"What do you mean by last time?!!" asked Shownu, panic and worry were clear in his voice.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm not calling you to bargain on anything, I'm calling to let you say goodbye to him" said Minhoon, what could be a worse torture than knowing that your loved one was about to die and you can't do anything to stop it?

"Please don't do it.." said Hyunwon

"Please we're sorry, we just want him back, please.." said Shownu

"Talk!" ordered Minhoon to Changkyun, he ignored their pleadings.

"Hyungs..." called Changkyun

"Changkyun ah?? Are you okay?" asked Shownu

"Hyung... I love you all and I never regret dating all of you and I'm glad I took the chance that time" said Changkyun, he started to sob, "If I can't see you again..."

"No Changkyun ah, we will see each other again... We will save you" said Wonho

"Can you tell me that you love me hyung?" asked Changkyun

"We love you Changkyun ah" they said in unison, "Just hang on for a bit baby" said Kihyun

"I love you all very much" said Changkyun

"Alright, that's enough" said Minhoon, pulling the phone away from Changkyun

"Please, we can give you money, just name the price but please, let him live" begged Kihyun

"You took my life from me and I will do the same" said Minhoon, 

"Take my life instead, not him" said Shownu

"No!!" Changkyun heard the rest of his boyfriend's voices. He himself was screaming under his hand.

"Let all of us live and you will get our company on return, how about that?" asked Minhyuk

"Your company? As in I will be the owner of your company?" asked Minhoon

"Yes, it will be your if you let all of us go" said Minhyuk

For a minute, they didn't hear any response and every second just made them became more and more anxious.

"Hmm, tempting...... but I'll pass, this is more fun" said Minhoon, "Don't worry, you will have him back...... In pieces"

"No! Don't you da..." 

Minhoon cut the line and destroy the burner by throwing it to the floor and stepping on it.

"Now that you already say goodbye, we can execute the plan" said Minhoon

But then Minhoon stopped as his eyes caught something.

"What the hell is this?" asked Minhoon as his hand touched Changkyun's neck but more like grabbing what was hanging on his neck.

"A tracking device? Smart, I admit but it will do nothing good" said Minhoon as he pulled the necklace by force from Changkyun's neck.

"They will be here any minute now" said Changkyun

"Is that so? Because from how I see it is they will find nothing here when they get here" said Minhoon

Minhoon pulled a knive from his back pocket and cut the rope on Changkyun's hands and feet, "If you try to run, I want hesitate to put this inside you" threatened Minhoo, "Walk!" ordered Minhoon as he pushed Changkyun.

His last hope that his hyungs would fine him was now disappeared into thin air.

"You can still walk away right now and leave me here" said Changkyun

"Shut your mouth!" ordered Minhoon

Minhoon brought Changkyun to a car that was parked in front of the building, it was not the car he used to bring Changkyun here.

He put Changkyun on the back seat with his hands cuffed behind his body, his feet were also cuffed. Then the man climbed into the driver seat, driving away from the place as soon as possible.

Changkyun tried to calm down and so that he could think about of a way to escape. He then remembered the clip on his back pocket.

He was organising his papers and put the clip on his pocket so he wouldn't lose it, thankfully he did because he could try to unlock the cuff with it.

Minhoon kept glancing at him through the mirror so he tried to make his moves unnoticeable as possible. He had tried unlocking a padlock with clips before, he just hoped this wouldn't be any different.

Finding the key hole was a little bit difficult since he couldn't see it but after awhile, he finally managed to insert the clip to the hole.

Just as he was trying to unlock the cuff, he saw three black vans drove past them. He thought that it was nothing untill the three van made a sudden stop just then making a sharp turn, so now, they were going the same way as them.

Changkyun realized something, those vans belonged to his boyfriends. At that second, his hope went back up really high.

They were here to save him, it wasn't too late. The hope made him more focus on unlocking the cuff.

"Shit!" cursed Minhoon as he drove faster.

Four cars were speeding really fast in the middle of the night. Thankfully there were no other cars around, considering this was not a main road.

Minhoon's focus was not in one place anymore, Changkyun could tell that. He was driving really fast but his attention was not fully on the road, he kept glancing to the back, to see how close those vans were.

"Just stop Minhoon-ssi" Changkyun was scared for his life because of the speed. They might end up crashing into something.

"The hell would I give up to them" said Minhoon

"They won't crashed this car as long as you are inside of it" said Minhoon, laughing a bit. He looked to Changkyun as he was saying that.

But Changkyun's eyes caught on something else,

"THE ROADDDD!!!!" yelled Changkyun 

There was a turn few meters ahead from them. And if you kept driving straight, you would end up in the bottom of the abyss.

Minhoon immediately turned around, panic was in his face. Right at the moment, Changkyun was able to unlock the handcuffs.

Minhoon tried to slow down and swerve but it was too late, the car crashed into the fence and went straight to the abyss. 

But not before Changkyun quickly opened the door and jumped right out of the car. 

Changkyun landed somewhere, he couldn't tell where because his head hit something and everything became blurry to his vision.

The three black vans stopped not far from him, that was his last vision before the darkness engulfed him.

.

.

.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the late update TT.TT
> 
> And next chapter or the next two chapters will be the last chapter


	21. The End of The Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the last chapter, everyone ^_^

Changkyun opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he saw was a very spacious room and people sitting in couch not far from him.

He tried to blink his eyes several times, trying to eliminate his blurry vision, everything was still fuzzy in front of his eyes.

After a few minutes, everything was finally normal again to his eyes.

This must be a hospital, Changkyun knew it even from the smell. His eyes wandered around the room, examining the room.

He certainly had never been in this hospital room before, this was twice bigger than his old room. It must be vip ward.

The people sitting not far from them were his boyfriends and they hadn't noticed him yet. How could them when all of them looked down in despair.

Changkyun took a look at his own body, he had scratches in some places on his skin, must have been from the result of jumping out of the moving car.

There was also one on his face, he couldn't see it but he could feel the sting. And the place where he hit him still hurts too but not as much as before.

"H..hyung.." called Changkyun, his voice came out hoarse.

"Thank God you're awake.." said Shownu as all of them quickly surrounded his hospital bed.

"How are you feeling Changkyun ah?" asked Kihyun

"I'll go and call the doctor first" said Jooheon

"N..no" said Changkyun

"But Changkyun ah.." Minhyuk tried to protest, "Later hyung" said Changkyun

"Alright then, do you want to drink some water?" asked Hyungwon

"Yes hyung, please" said Changkyun

Wonho who was the closet to the table quickly grabbed the glass of water. Kihyun helped to support Changkyun's neck while Wonho put the straw on his mouth.

"Better?" asked Wonho, "Yes hyung, thank you" said Changkyun

"I'm so glad you're awake baby" said Shownu as he sat next to Changkyun's waist.

"Me too hyung, never thought I will" said Changkyun, his hand slowly reached for Shownu's which was returned immediately.

"Hey don't say that baby, we promised you, remember? That we would come and save you" said Kihyun

"I know, thank you hyung.. I was reallly scared that I wouldn't see you again" said Changkyun

"Us too" said Minhyuk

"But we're here together again.... for an eternity" said Wonho that put smiles back on their faces.

"And Changkyun ah, we're really sorry for putting you in those situation" said Hyungwon

"Hyung, we've talked about this.... I don't blame you for anything and I still won't" said Changkyun, "It's his fault not yours, hyungs" continued Changkyun

"But we're still sorry" said Wonho, "Look hyung, stop being sorry.... I'm really glad that I could be with you all again, you are too, right?" asked Changkyun

"Of course" said all of them in unison. "Then don't blame yourself, do it for me, okay?" asked Changkyun

"Thank you Changkyun ah, for everything, especially for walking into our life" said Kihyun

"The pleasure is mine" said Changkyun

"Hyung..." called Changkyun after awhile.

"Hmm?" asked Hyungwon, "Do you need something?" asked Jooheon.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Changkyun

"Anything" said Shownu, the others had made themselves comfortable. Kihyun sat on the other side of Changkyun, Wonho sat on the end of the bed while the rest grabbed chairs. 

Changkyun's bed itself was already on half sitting position and he felt quite comfortable in that position so they didn't need to adjust it anymore.

"What happened to.... Kim Minhoon? " asked Changkyun

"He's gone for good, you don't have to worry about him anymore" said Shownu, "How?" asked Changkyun

"His car fell really deep, got a big damage, and the machine was on fire.... He died inside his car" explained Hyungwon

Changkyun didn't sure how he felt, it was like a heavy load had been lifted up from his shoulders but he knew that he couldn't feel this way, not entirely at least. Minhoon was still a human and dying in that way, no one should went through it.

"Don't ever think about him again, okay?" asked Kihyun

"Okay hyung.." said Changkyun, "Can I ask you another question?" asked Changkyun

"Of course" said Shownu

"How could you know that I was in that car or that it was the right car? It was dark and the window wasn't transparent" asked Changkyun

"Well, uh... We actually give you more than one tracker" admitted Shownu

"How many? Where did you put it?" asked Changkyun

"It was two actually, one is your necklace and the other one is on your shoe, it was really small but powerful" said Wonho

"But I didn't activate it, so how?" asked Changkyun, "When you activated the one in your necklace, it also activated the one on your shoe automatically" said Hyungwon

"That was how we were able to locate you" said Hyungwon

"But don't worry, we put no more tracker on you" said Jooheon

"I know you won't, thank you hyung" said Changkyun

"Now, you probably should get more rest" said Kihyun, noticing Changkyun looking sleepy.

"Yes hyung, I think I'm gonna get some sleep" said Changkyun

"Sleep well" said Shownu as he kissed Changkyun's forehead.

The others took a turn and kissed his forehead too.

"I'm gonna buy some food downstairs, we all need to eat" said Kihyun after Changkyun had fallen asleep.

"I'm coming with you" said Minhyuk

Changkyun was out for almost a day and in that time, they spent it doing nothing but waiting beside him, not leaving the room except to take care of the hospital's administration.

And now, that he was awake and fine, they could finally let out a relief breath and get some rest, they all deserved it.

_________________________________________________

  
"Are you ready to go home?" asked Minhyuk

"Of course, three days in the hospital is already too much for me, I can't bear more" said Changkyun

"Alright then, shall we?" asked Shownu

Shownu and Minhyuk helped Changkyun got down from the bed.

"I can walk just fine hyung" said Changkyun, "Are you sure?" asked Shownu

"My legs aren't broken so yeah" said Changkyun

"Fine, but don't force yourself" said Shownu

"You got it" said Changkyun

Minhyuk phone buzzed and he pulled out his phone to check it, "It's Hyungwon, he told me the car is ready on the outside" said Minhyuk

"Alright, we'll be there shortly" said Shownu and Minhyuk texted it to Hyungwon.

Shownu, Minhyuk, and Hyungwon were the only ones who picked Changkyun up from the hospital while Kihyun stayed on the house to cook something special for him.

Jooheon and Wonho were currently on a meeting, the company couldn't be left behind for a long time. They actually had decided to postpone the meeting but Changkyun forbad them to do so, he didn't want them to abandon their job because of him.

"Jooheon and Wonho will be home soon, they just texted me that the meeting will be over soon" said Wonho

They had just left the hospital minutes ago and the drive to their home took about thirty minutes.

"So we're gonna have lunch together?" asked Changkyun

"I guess" said Hyungwon who was driving.

"Uh hyung, Can Woozi visit me tomorrow? Or I can always go to his place" asked Changkyun

"No way we would let you leave the house, you were just discharged today" said Minhyuk

"What Minhyuk mean is he could visit you anytime, it's your house too and he's your bestfriend" said Shownu

"But thank you for asking, that's very thoughtful of you" said Hyungwon

"Yeah, they're right" said Minhyuk, "But just out of curiosity though, will he visit alone?" asked Minhyuk

"Why? Are you jealous?" teased Changkyun

"Can't I? I'm your boyfriend" whine Minhyuk

"Hyung, I've told you, right? He has a boyfriend and to answer your previous question, no... He will be coming with his boyfriend" said Changkyun.

"You should've said that earlier" said Minhyuk, pouting a little.

"Sorry hyung" said Changkyun as he leaned his head on Minhyuk's shoulder.

"Don't look at me with that eyes" said Minhyuk

"What eyes?" asked Changkyun innocently while kept looking at the elder with the 'look'.

Minhyuk couldn't help but stole a quick kiss at the younger who was looking up at him.

"Hyung..." gasped Changkyun, a faint pink started to show on his cheeks.

"You're so cute Changkyun ah" said Minhyuk 

Changkyun just hid his face on Minhyuk's neck, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing real hard.

"Show him mercy Minhyuk ah, he's still healing" said Shownu from the front seat.

"Okay, I'll back off this time" said Minhyuk just before he kissed Changkyun's head.

"Hyung..." whined Changkyun as he sank himself deeper onto Minhyuk.

"I know you love it baby" teased Minhyuk, hugging Changkyun, a little too tight.

"Aaww.. Slow down hyung" said Changkyun

"Did I hurt you? I'm really sorry baby" said Minhyuk apologetically. Changkyun saw Shownu and Hyungwon glanced at him too.

"It's okay hyung... it's nothing hyung" said Changkyun

"No it's not, I'm really sorry Kyun ah" said Minhyuk

"I forgive you as long as you warn me before you do cheesy stuff like before" said Changkyun

"Of course I'll warn you beforehand" said Minhyuk, "Then you're forgiven hyung" said Changkyun

"Now get back here, I need my human support back" said Changkyun

Minhyuk leaned back to the seat and Changkyun leaned his body on Minhyuk's.

"We're 15 minutes out" said Hyungwon

"We'll be home very soon baby" said Minhyuk

"I miss home" said Changkyun

What a surprise, when they got home, Wonho's car was already parked in front of the house.

"They're home already?" asked Minhyuk as they exited Hyungwon's car.

"Seems so" said Hyungwon, shrugging.

When they entered the house, they were welcomed with a delicious smell, coming from the dining room.

Without waiting any longer, they went straight to the dining room.

"We've been waiting for you all" said Kihyun

"I'm glad you're finally home Changkyun ah" said Wonho

"Thank you hyung but aren't you supposed to be in a meeting?" asked Changkyun

"No, the meeting is done" said Jooheon and Changkyun gave them a look.

"Well, we might have finished the meeting a little too early" admitted Wonho

"Hyung.." whined Changkyun, "But everything is under control, the aim of the meeting was reached" said Wonho

"Alright then, I'm glad you make it home so we can have lunch together" said Changkyun

"Us too" said Jooheon

"Wash your hand first!" exclaimed Kihyun, slapping Hyungwon's hand who was about to take a food barehanded.

"But.." complained Hyungwon but Kihyun's glare made him give up with a "Fine" and a pout.

The lunch was nice, they talked, they joked, and they laughed. The food was undoubtedly delicious and they left nothing behind.

"So, how about tonight we have a movie night on my room?" suggested Shownu

Shownu just installed a new tv on his room and a new king size bed and with one extra bed, they all could fit there.

"I'd like that hyung" said Changkyun

"Me too, I miss movie night with all of you" said Minhyuk

"I'll pick the movie" said Hyungwon

"Please, no scary movies" said Jooheon

"Where's the fun in that? Choose a horror film" said Kihyun

"But you're responsible for all of my nightmares in the future" said Wonho

"Don't worry hyung, I'll chase the nightmare away" said Minhyuk

"You're so cheesy and like you won't be screaming too" laughed Wonho, "No I won't and you all love my cheesiness, just admit it" said Minhyuk

"Of course" said the rest of them and they laughed together.

_________________________________________________

  
"Quiet guys, the movie is starting" said Kihyun

They all were laying down in Shownu's bed at the moment. Changkyun is in the middle with Wonho on his left and Hyungwon on his right. Shownu was laying on the extra bed and Kihyun was between him and Wonho. Jooheon was laying on Hyungwon's right while Minhyuk laid on Jooheon's right.

"I choose the wrong position" regretted Jooheon

"Why? I'm here beside you" said Minhyuk 

"But you'll be screaming just like me" said Jooheon, "No I won't" denied Minhyuk

"Yes you will, it's a fact" said Jooheon

"No I.."

"Sshhh..." shushed Hyungwon

Just like they predicted, there were a lots of screamings, mainly coming from Wonho, Minhyuk, and especially Jooheon. 

Bless their ears, especially Hyungwons. Hyungwon felt like his eardrums would burst anytime soon if they continued to watch the film longer.

Minhyuk and Jooheon were hugging each other very tightly. Minhyuk used Jooheon's hand to cover his eyes and Jooheon used Minhyuk's too cover his.

Changkyun was laughing at them, it was really cute seeing the three of them in that state. He knew that he should feel sorry to them but he couldn't help it, the sight was too cute to be borne. Wonho was using Changkyun's body as his shield, it just made the whole thing funnier.

Shownu and Kihyun were the most normal one, they got scared at some scenes but other than that, they watched in silent.

They didn't finish the movie because at Minhyuk and Jooheon's request. It was quiet again but they didn't want to go to sleep yet so they spent the time with making conversation.

"That movie still lingered in my mind" said Minhyuk

"It's okay hyung, it's only a movie" said Changkyun, he was kinda feeling bad for him now.

"Let's talk about something else then, you know, to distract our mind" said Wonho

"Well Can I ask something from you all?" asked Changkyun, "Of course, just say it" answered Shownu

"About me being kidnapped, can we not tell my parents about it? I just... I don't know... Not ready to talk to them yet?" asked Changkyun

"Calm down baby, if that is what you want then we'll do as you wish" said Wonho, he could feel the man slight tensed beside him.

"Wonho is right, we won't tell them" said Shownu

"Thank you hyung" said Changkyun, "Anything for you" said Hyungwon

"I have something to tell you again but you can't cut me" said Changkyun, "Like Shownu hyung said before, just say it" said Minhyuk

"Before I met any of you, my life was simple and happy but I could feel like something was missing, like my life wasn't complete. When we started dating, I knew what it was... It was you all, the missing part of my life and I'm grateful for you all.." said Changkyun

"Despite every ups and downs in our relationship, I find myself looking forward for what will happen in the future and how we will go through it doesn't matter to me as long as we do it together.... I want all of you to know that I love you all so much" said Changkyun

"You can say something now" said Changkyun

"We're... we're so touched Changkyun ah, it's very beautiful" said Shownu

"And we're looking forward too to spend our lives with you in it" said Wonho

"We love you with our whole hearts too Changkyun ah, we are and always will, this is a fact that can't be changed" said Kihyun

"And just you know, we are the lucky ones to have you in our life" said Hyungwon

"We all pretty lucky guys then" said Changkyun

"Damn right we are" said Jooheon

"Now I'm gonna have a sweet dream, maybe with 6 gorgeous men in it" said Minhyuk

"6 gergeous men that love you" said Changkyun and they all smiled.

"Talking about sleep, Let's sleep guys... It's late already" said Kihyun 

"Yeah, sleep is a good idea" said Shownu

"Hmm but guys...." said Jooheon, "What's wrong Jooheon ah?" asked Shownu

"Can we sleep with the light on?" asked Jooheon  
  
"Of course hyung" said Changkyun, chuckling.

.

.

.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that this story has come to an end TT.TT
> 
> Thank you for all the reader who have read and loved this story.
> 
> See you next time on another story ^_^


End file.
